


The Gods Chaos

by Senna_Sylvan



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Gods, Prophecy, Royalty, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senna_Sylvan/pseuds/Senna_Sylvan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amirae was the daughter of a king, and was quite content with her station in life. She had no great aspirations, and enjoyed the things she enjoyed. However, when she suddenly finds herself thrust into the burden of leadership, she finds herself wrapped up in an age old prophecy that she cannot avoid, and a mess of political turmoil she is not sure how to handle. </p><p>Haven was a prince with a few more gifts than natural, and less of an inclination to use them than is his right. Haven gets swept up in the God's fights and prophecy's and he will struggle to uncover a past that he might have rather forgotten. </p><p>Together, these two will have to fight their own battles to meet in the middle for a battle that has been brewing since creation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gods Chaos

Prologue

Long ago the gods were one entity that created the world, the trees, the oceans, the sands. They created man and woman forms and breathed life into them. 

The man and woman lived together happily in the little part of the world they were given, but as time went on, and the man and women aged, they found themselves wishing for children. So they went to the god to ask him for children. The god loved his children, and understood their want for children of their own, so he granted their wish.

The man and woman loved their children, and soon their children had children and those children had children. The people began to multiply, and soon the little plot of land they had been given was not enough. They began to spread to different parts of the world, and formed different beliefs and cultures as time passed. The god found himself alone as the humans began to forget about him, and he could not visit them all.

So the god decided to split himself into many less powerful gods so that he would not be forgotten. It had worked for a time, but soon the people began to forget again, and the god realized that most of the people he created were unable to comprehend his power, his might, his power, his ability to care for them all, even in his many forms.

So he created the guardians, so that he would not have to directly with the humans he created anymore.

But he did not realize that the people had the power to change the god himself.

With his attention directed to his new project, the god did not recognize the creeping influences the humans had on his other aspects. He did not realize the other aspects began to change.

In Ryon the god became plural, into Leize and Reya. They reflected the first man and woman. Reya watched out for the women, and encouraged them to stand strong beside their mate. She was a strong believer in raising men to be strong warriors and looked down upon the weak. Leize wanted the men of his country to be strong. He did not want to rule weaklings. He watched with pride as his nation became strong, one of the strongest around, and he kept feeding his people power so that they became stronger and stronger.

In Albione the gods were unresponsive. They listened to the talk of other nations and gods and carried the information back to the people they chose as priests.

Yven’s gods rose to tradition. The aspect split itself into numerous forms, each taking a role in the cultural rituals, each standing for an action or deed. They had the god of thieves, the god of mothers, the goddess of women, the god of men, and the god of royalty. There was a god of dance, a goddess of song. A goddess of healing. Each aspect reached out to the people, and in certain cases granted them powers beyond what they were made to have.

In the west, though, a much darker transformation was taking place. The humans were a much darker sort, dark then even the strongest survive in Albione. The West was a country that proclaimed that the strongest ruled with an iron fist. The strongest could demand whatever he wished. It did not matter if anyone else wished otherwise. There was not strong, only the strongest and the gods reflected it. They fed upon each other; they fought, and supported the cruelest of humans. They fed off the emotions of pain, regret, sadness.

When the god realized what had happened he was crushed. He had taken up in Rhefv while he was creating the Guardian souls, and when he saw what had occurred in his absence, he could not believe it. He thought to retreat, but he hesitated. He realized that before he could do anything else, he would have to release the guardians.

They came in the forms of Jadon and Covert. They fell in love with life quickly, and they were crushed when they heard that the rising forces in the west threatened to destroy what they had only just recently fallen in love with. They looked at the original god and told him that they wanted to contain the dark gods.

The god was wary, and even more so when he heard their plan. 

They told him that Jadon understood what he was going to do, and he was willing to contain the dark gods so that life could continue. 

The god did not support him, but he allowed them to go ahead with their plan. However, something went wrong. Covert died in the process of sealing the dark gods. Jadon became depressed, and the god did not know what to do. He watched as Jadon secluded himself from the people that he was supposed to connect with, watched as Jadon became a broken bridge. What can I do, the god asked the man helplessly, to make you happy again?

Jadon had looked at the god with eyes full of pain, and told him. You can bring back my brother.

The god looked at the man and nodded. I will try. In the meantime, I ask that you train the new guardians. They will not understand what you and Covert did, as I am only placing the power in those that live.

Jadon had looked at the god, before nodding once. He could not live forever in sanctuary.

It was not until years later that Jadon’s wish came true.

   
Chapter One  
Rhefv

The sun rose over the bright sand that surrounded the palace walls, enclosing the city within. Streets bustled with people, those working and those not, around the courtyard that held the elaborate palace and temple. It is there our story takes place.

“I fear we have no choice.” A deep voice drifted into the hall. “The Albiones keep attacking the boarders, stealing from our troops. As it is the Yven’s are only respecting our boarders because their prince is engaged to my daughter. It is only a matter of time before the Ryons turn their attention from the north and back to us. The least we can do is be prepared; rather, we will undertake this venture as a warning!”

Silence reigned throughout the hall. Every eye was turned towards the king, his eyes lit with a fire that was contagious. The lesser nobles filed out, voices full of cheer for their coming victory.

The High Priest watched silently until they were gone. As soon as the doors shut, he turned to the King.

“Sire.” Hassan cautioned. “While it is true that our borders are being attacked, we don’t have the resources to finance and supply a full scale venture. You will be sentencing those soldiers to death, if you go forward with this plan.”

King Dastan shook his head. “I have thought about it, and I figured a way around that. All I need for you to do is to give your blessing. I will not go to war without the blessing of the gods.”

Hassan sighed deeply, the breath rushing though his nose, making the light veil covering his lips flutter. “Very well, Your Majesty. I just hope you know what you are doing. After you start this there is no backing out.”

Dastan nodded, his face solemn. “I am aware of that, my priest. But there is no other choice.”

Hassan grimaced. “I am well aware of that. It is the only reason that I am giving you my blessing.”

Dastan smiled, his face lighting up. “I am telling you, my friend, this is only the beginning. I have heard from the gods, I would swear it.”

Hassan shook his head. “Do not forget, lad, that I have known you since you were a boy. Do not think I have not heard that line before.”

“Have I ever been wrong about it though?”

The priest shook his head. “I never said I did not believe. I meant that sometimes these messages are not as clear cut as they seem.”

Dastan sighed, solemnity returning. “I know. I know.”

 

Amirae watched the guards practice, lunging deep towards the ground stretching, twirling the practice staff around in her hand with ease. She loved the feeling of working under the sun, rejoiced in the feel of sweat running down her back. There was such a feeling of being alive that accompanied the pain, that she felt it addicting. 

“Is there anyone free to spar with?” she asked a passing water boy. The boy stared at her for a moment, shocked at being spoken to before squeaking and running off. Amirae sighed. She always got that reaction when she asked the younger boys a question. She wasn’t sure if it was because of who she was, or what she was wearing, but it severely limited her options. 

“No other choice is there?” she muttered, before raising her voice. “Niran! Niran! Where are you!?”

Her eyes lit up when she saw him. He was as tall as her father, almost, with black hair that was tied back behind his shoulders, and his linen practice tunic was soaked with perspiration. He had been her best friend from the moment her father rescued him from execution for sneaking into the palace. Dastan had been impressed with the boy’s ability to reach the throne room, despite layers of defense. He had offered him a chance to either live and be his than youngest daughter’s bodyguard, or face the execution the rest of his surviving group was sentenced too. He had agreed, and had been Amirae’s bodyguard until he had earned his way up to Captain of the Guard. “Amirae. Did it ever occur to you that some of us actually have work to be doing during the day?”

The princess smiled at him. “I know you were not doing work. You hate paperwork, and even if you were, wouldn’t you rather join me for a spar? I had to sit in my father’s council all morning, and you know how dreadful that is.”

Niran sighed. “Sometimes I feel like a babysitter.” Amirae glared, and Niran relented. “Fine, fine. We can spar. There is an empty space towards the gate.”

Amirae smiled. “Thank you!” she called over her shoulder as she skipped to the spot.

Niran shook his head. He’d swear it was exactly like babysitting...

 

She shook her head, and felt sweat drops fly from her hair. She enjoyed sparing with Niran. The ducks and dips and jabs with her staff were comfortable and familiar. She sighed, content, feeling the strain release from her muscles. 

“Are you going to go back and practice your music now that you’ve had time to cool off?”

Amirae hummed in thought. “Maybe. I have to talk to my father, soon though. And my mother wanted me to spend some time with Brencis, before she goes away like Galia did.”

“Isn’t she afraid that you might get sent away?”

The princess grunted in the most un-lady-like fashion. “My father would not dare. He’d be too terrified that I would end up destroying whatever alliance he sold me off too. Oh, Reuel and Karik wanted to see me later as well, and there were a couple books I wanted to read to read as well, as long as the old fart isn’t there.”

Narin laughed. “The librarian could not stop you anyway. You are royalty. You have the blood of the gods running through your veins.”

“Do not say that. It is not as if the gods’ blood has ever done anything. I think it’s just a myth.”

“You speak sacrilege.”

Amirae scoffed. “What good is my heritage if it does not allow me to do as I want?”

Narin shook his head slowly. “Of course. Go on. You will not finish that to do list if you don’t get going.”

Amirae smiled. “I’m off, then. Good luck with the paper work!”

“Oh kill me now.”

 

A knock echoed off the large, elaborately decorated oak doorway to her father’s office. “Father?” she called. “You wished to speak with me?”

She waited for a moment, before pressing her ear against the heavy wood. She couldn’t hear her father’s voice through the barrier, but there were several thumps before her brother Reuel opened the door. She blinked. “Is Father there?” she asked.

Reuel nodded, glancing both ways down the hall, before jerking her inside. 

Amirae blinked. “What is going on?” she demanded, finding both her brothers and her father inside the room, a pile of papers piled on the large conference table. 

Reuel leaned back on his heels, his cheerful countenance like a puppy. “Father has found a solution to our border problem.”

Amirae nodded, before freezing. “We do not have the resource for a war. We have barely enough to cover the troops on the border now, and the priests can only make so much.”

Karik joined the conversation. “That would be why, my dear sister, Reinier has agreed to supply us with some of their battle priests. Apparently, Galia convinced him that it would be in his best interest to help us.”

The corner of Amirae’s lips stretched into a small smile. “That sounds like Galia. She is doing well, I hope?”

Karik nodded. “I am glad she is gone. She terrified me growing up.”

Reuel agreed. “She is most efficient when it comes to getting things done. Sometimes I think Amirae’s a little too much like her.”

“I agree with that.” her other brother muttered. 

Amirae rolled her eyes, slipping into the seat to the right of her father, where Reuel had been sitting before he had gotten up. Her second oldest brother took the seat next to her, not fussing about the change. She rolled her eyes at his exaggerated expression of annoyance before turning her attention back to the matter at hand. “Alright. So you have come up with a solution for solving the constant attacks. Tell me.”

Dastan looked up from the piece of parchment he was scribbling on. “Amirae. You are here. We can start.” He took a deep breath, and got up to stand in the front of the table. “My children.” he started. “You all know of the situation to the East. The Albiones are restless. They are fighting to expand. It is a desire we, as royalty ourselves, sympathize with. But we cannot give in, can we?”

They nodded in unison. Expansion and rule had been something they had been taught since before they could speak. It was ingrained in their very essence. The king continued.

“We are a line blessed by the father’s above. The gods themselves. They have touched us. And I have received their message. You remember when you were younger, I would tell you stories of how the gods would speak to me, and that was how I expanded our borders, listening to their messages?” He waited for their acknowledgment. “I have heard from them again. They tell me that it is fate for us to go to war. That we will succeed. So I have obeyed. The council and the temple are willing to bless our venture. But with war there is always the chance I will perish, so I wish, that if such a tragic event were to occur, that I will have left behind those who know of my plans. Our plans.” his eyes scanned his children’s faces. “That is why I have called you down.”

There was silence in the room following his announcement. Karik was the first to break it. 

“What are you saying?” he demanded. “You cannot die! Our country needs you. None of us, not I, not Amirae, not even Reuel are ready to rule right now. And you are thinking about killing yourself? Who do you think you are fooling, father?”

“I agree.” Reuel spoke up, his voice more solemn than it had been previously. “We cannot afford for you to die. We need war for the good of the country? We need you. Right, Amirae?”

She was silent for a moment, ignoring the look her brothers sent her way. “What are you not telling us?” she finally demanded, her voice shattering the tension into pieces. 

Dastan frowned. “I am not hiding anything.” he insisted.

Amirae shook her head. “Fine.” she conceded. “If that’s how you want it to go, fine. But I’m not going to sit here and listen to you plan to kill yourself. If you are not going to be honest, there is nothing I can do about it. Karik, Reuel, discuss it with him afterward. For now, let us discuss this plan.”

 

Amirae walked out of the room with the nagging feeling that she was betraying her father by leaving. But she could not sit there and listen to his plan to kill himself. Because that was what he meant. They all knew it. “But with war there is always a chance I will perish...” He wasn’t fooling anyone. He was hiding something.

But the gods... she did not believe in them. Her father’s almost fanatic loyalty to the mystical deities had never won her over, nor had Priest Hassan’s teachings when she was young. She didn’t like the thought of fate, of destiny. That something that did not even know her could tell her what she was going to do with her life started a fire burning in her. She was royalty, but she wanted to be more than a female carrying the blood of the gods. She did not want to be somebody’s wallflower for the rest of her life. But she did not want to lead, either. A scholar, maybe. A musician. But not nothing, and not a leader. Neither would suit her.

She flinched as she heard one of her brother’s voices raise to travel down the halls. She understood her father’s fanatic loyalty to the gods. It was stronger than his loyalty to his family. She had understood this since he was young. It had always been a bit of a competition for her, to make her father listen to her instead of the messages from the divine. But the rest of her family, besides Galia perhaps, ignored the fact.

“Amirae! ‘Mirae!” A young voice called, pulling the princess out of her thoughts. 

“Brencis!” Amirae exclaimed, kneeling down to catch the four year old in her arms, and swinging her up. “What are you doing down here, little sister?”

Her little sister smiled and the expression lit up her face. “Mama told me you’d play with me!”

Amirae smiled, quickening her steps away from her father’s office. “Oh did she?” she asked playfully. “What if I was going to... go practice with the guard?”

Brencis shook her head. “Mama say you promise. And Niran agreed.”

Amirae grinned at the youngster's adamant belief in what she was told. “What if I changed my mind? Ever think of that.”

Brencis lips pushed into a pout. “‘Mirae! You have to play with me. Nobody plays with me since Galia left.”

“I know,” Amirae relented. “I know. I was just thinking about going to the gardens to practice my harp. Would you like to come?”

Brencis smiled brightly. “I love listening!” she told Amirae, enthusiasm dripping from her words. “You should play all the time.”

Amirae smiled, but it was not a happy smile. It was a smile tinted with the bitterness of knowledge. “So do I, little sister,” she admitted under her breath, pushing the gates that opened the gardens open, her hand gesturing Brencis to go first. “So do I.”

 

It was several hours later that Amirae stopped playing. Music was such a calming thing, she thought absently. Much like the sparring. They centered her. Music was such a playful creature. It would let out her worries and tease her at the same time. Her parents had her start learning to play music when she was younger, and a hopeless urchin of a child. They had thought that if they had steered her toward more feminine qualities she might give up the more masculine hobbies she enjoyed. It had not worked, but she still enjoyed playing the music. It was a quiet energy, an energy that sparring lacked. While sparring made her rejoice in the pure feeling of being alive, music made her conscious of the small things. The slight breeze, the beauty of the sun setting into the sands beyond the gates. 

She glanced over to her right to where Brencis had curled up to sleep, and smiled a gentle smile. Her hand ran through her sister’s hair, before settling back into her lap. She loved her sister. However, it was hard knowing that the most she would be able to do in the future would be to marry the man her parents picked for her. She was not as hard headed as Amirae. She listened to her parents, and was innocent in how things worked. Amirae know that her sister did not understand at the moment that all she was being raised for was as a token in an alliance. 

Amirae shook her head roughly. It did no good to dwell on things she couldn’t change. It had always been that way. Her mother had been arranged to marry her father, and they were happy. Galia was pleased with being matched with Reinier. 

She growled under her breath as she got to her feet, shaking Brencis’s shoulder gently. “Brencis. Brencis, wake up.” Her sister grumbled, but obediently opened her eyes. 

“What?” she muttered irritated.

Amirae smirked. Her younger sister was absolutely adorable when she was tired and grumpy. “It is time for supper. You don’t want to miss eating, do you?”

Brencis shook her head, and leapt to her feet. “Why didn’t you wake me up earlier?” she demanded, “Mama’s going to be so displeased!”

Amirae shrugged. “It is only a family meal tonight. You can skip changing once, at least.”

Brencis frowned, but followed her elder sister into the dining hall, before breaking off to bow before their parents. Amirae only rolled her eyes and slumped into the seat between Reuel and Hassan. She glanced over at her brother. “Do you still wish to speak later?” she asked.

Reuel shook his head. “No... I think I figured out what to do about it anyway.”

Amirae frowned, but let the matter drop. “How did your conversation with Father go after I left?” she asked instead, and it was Reuel’s turn to frown.

“He is absolutely set on it. What ever he thinks he heard, he believes it.”

The high priest cleared his throat, and the two siblings blushed in embarrassment. 

“Forgive me.” Reuel muttered, averting his eyes. “I had forgotten you were there.”

Hassan raised an eyebrow. “Clearly. However, I understand your hesitance in believing your father’s visions. No one else has received anything from the gods on this matter. But, you two, and Karik as well, should know that if your father had not been the heir to the throne, I would have had him at the temple. He is gifted, your father is. Although he might generally be on a different plane of existence, he does truly care about what happens to this country. He would not let it fall into ruins.”

Reuel shook his head. “That is not what we are worried about. He is going to kill himself, is what he is planning to do.”

Hassan frowned. “He is simply going to war. It is not that unusual for a king to protect his borders.”

Amirae shook her head this time, not looking into the High Priest’s eyes. “He is not telling us something.” she told him softly. “Today, he summoned Karik, Reuel and I into his office to speak of his plans, in case he dies. He did not do that in the last war, not even his advisers. He is keeping everyone in the dark about what he is doing, and he did not say he was telling us everything.”

“He did not deny your claim of knowing more than what he was telling us either.” Reuel put in.

Hassan shook his head slowly, the frown creasing his brows together loosening. “Everything happens for a reason.” he finally said. “I trust your father to know what the best course of action should be, even if I do not understand it. You should too.”

Neither answered.

 

   
Chapter Two  
Rhefv  
The next day the king made his formal declaration. They would be going to war in no less than thirteen days. Two weeks. In almost two weeks the country would be shoved back into a war they had thought had been over almost fourteen years ago. The king stood before the people with great sorrow when he told them if they did not fight to protect their land, than it was only a matter of time before they had nothing to protect. Did they not wish to protect their country? Their land? Than fear not! The gods were with them in this battle. They would lead them to victory! The Yven had already promised support. If the elements could not destroy them, than neither could the enemy.  
And the people listened. There were mobs at the gates to the guard house, young men desperate to protect their homes. Women sew and wove masks to protect the faces, using the lightest most durable fabric they could.  
It was not the first time they had gone to war.

In the palace, the atmosphere was different. Queen Iryna had locked her self and Brencis into her rooms, refusing to come out as long as her husband was content to follow his outrageous plan. Karik, Reuel, and Amirae settled themselves into their father’s office to look over his plans until they were content they were as foolproof as they could get them. The guards were teaching new recruits how to fight, and the constant clang of metal on metal filled the empty halls of the place.  
In the office three days later, Amirae looked over at Karik. “Are you confident about leading the second army?” she asked.  
Karik winced. “No... but I have spoken to General Gayle and he has agreed to be my adviser. He served with Father in the last war, so he will at least, know what he is doing. For the most part, he said, I will have to follow Father’s orders. And of course fight. But Niran said that I was doing well. Better than some of the guard. He said that there is nothing else he can teach besides real-life practice, and that was coming up soon enough anyway.”  
Reuel laughed as he finished. “That is what he told me when I asked him how you were doing. But I am half convinced the man wants us dead. He will not teach me to fight. He is always sending me over to Pole, the old Head Guard, and even he groans when I knock on the door.”  
“Niran is always perfectly happy to spar with me.” Amirae protested.

“But he likes you.” Reuel rebutted. “He doesn’t like any of us. We are, after all, still the people who destroyed his homeland.”  
Karik nodded. “There is that... but Reuel, have you ever thought that you might be scary to teach a weapon to? You swing those things around without any mind to who is around you.”  
Reuel shook his head. “That is not true. I always know where everyone is. I only chose not to avoid them.”  
Amirae blinked. Sometimes it was hard to fathom how her brother’s mind worked. “You could kill someone like that.  
Reuel dismissed the protest. “Nonsense. They are all trained. They can avoid it themselves.”  
“Is that why the Captain is insisting that you cannot participate at all other than with the long range archers?”  
“Probably. I dimly recall him saying something along those lines...”  
His two siblings rolled their eyes, and quiet resumed, except for the occasional changing of paper.  
“Have you seen Father at all?” Karik broke the silence.  
The other two glanced at each other, before turning to the eldest shaking their heads. “I haven’t seen father since the announcement.” Amirae admitted. “But I was not looking for him either.”  
Reuel agreed. “He’s probably in the temple. Why don’t you go check? You are farther along than either of us, anyway.”  
Karik nodded, frowning. “I will. He should see what we are doing before we get to far.”  
Amirae waved from behind the parchment, her face almost touching the paper and her face crunched in concentration. Reuel had resumed a similar pose, not even acknowledging his brother’s words.  
Karik rolled his eyes. “You two idiots need all the time you can get to read through those.” he muttered as he left.  
As the door shut behind him, Amirae blinked looking around. “Did someone say something?”

 

Karik moved through the halls, swift on his feet from years of experience. His father had to be in the temple. It had been far too long for him to be missing for him to be anywhere else. He quickly reached the Temple which Dastan had had moved to be closer to his office. He slipped through the gates and down the many twisting halls to stop at the room with the small waterfall that exalted the spirit of water, Vann.  
“Father,” he whispered as loud as he could. The pounding of the falls drowned his voice out and he raised it. “Father?” he called a little louder. There was no reply, so he started to walk deeper into the room. His father loved the falls the way his middle sister loved music. He found it calming, and insisted it improved his connection to the gods.  
But the dimly lit room provided little light. It was hard to see whether or not his father was in the room. “Of course he’s in here.” Karik muttered, “Where else could he be?”  
He let out a sigh of relief, when he finally heard the familiar voice, before stiffening when he realized what it was saying.  
“Stop! Traitor! You shall not kill me! I am protected by the gods!” his father was yelling.  
Karik sprinted over, pulling back his clenched fist to ram the attack in the jaw, but he never reached his destination. From behind, an arm wrapped around his throat tightly, cutting off the air flow. Karik gasped, his eye sight narrowing, into long tunnels. He could see his father’s attacker gain the upper hand in their fight. His breaths came in have pants, and he grunted in disbelief when his father’s struggle brought the pair into the light.  
Priests. Priests were attacking them. “Tr-” he tried to gasp.  
“Oh, no, no, no.” the voice behind him taunted. “Naughty boy. Don’t speak. You will die soon anyway.”  
Those words renewed Karik’s efforts to escape, but he lacked the leverage and the strength to pry the other man off.  
With a final gasp, he died.

The excitement of the proceeding days ended with the streets in mournful wails for the death of the king and the heir. The entire population of the city lined the streets, watching in silence as the group of men bore the elaborately carved sarcophagi down the narrow aisle of the streets towards outside the city gates, where they would be buried in the sands like their ancestors before them.  
Iryna presided over the funerary services, with Reuel standing beside her. Amirae held Brencis in her arms, and did her best to comfort the younger girl.  
“Why is Daddy and Kary in boxes?” she whispered, tears in her eyes. “Won’t they be scared? Where are they taking them?”  
Amirae winced, tears threatening to spill from her open eyes as she kept her gaze averted. “Brenny... Sister. Daddy and Kary are dead. They are not coming back.”  
Brencis shook her head, tears dripping down her cheeks. “Not dead.” she muttered. “Not.”  
Amirae didn’t answer. She couldn’t. She was too much in shock herself to stand her ground when Brencis denied what was happening. She wanted to deny it too. She had lived her whole life with secure in the knowledge that her father and brother were there. Now, all she had was Reuel. Her mother wouldn’t be there for her; she had always believed that Amirae would be better off married where she wouldn’t have to be worried about. Too high-strung, Iryna would tut. Marry her off to a good, stable man and be done with it.  
She choked, gasping back a sob. She tapped Reuel on the shoulder to get his attention, and shoved Brencis into his arms. He nodded in understanding, smiling a small smile. Reuel, for all that he appeared to not have a care, understood much more than people gave him credit for. He hugged Brencis close, and whispered in comfort in her ear, as Amirae hunched over gripping her stomach and fought the tears.  
The people’s voices raised in a shout as the rites ended. “All hail the King! Long lived the King. Remember! Remember!”  
Amirae listened to the last of her mother’s words. The sound buzzed around her ears. She couldn’t seem to grasp the moment with any clarity. All she could feel was the pounding pain in her heart. “And to Karik, my son who did not live long enough, good fortune in the afterlife.”  
“Good luck in the afterlife.”

Amirae smiled tremulously. Karik would have found great humor in this, she knew. I didn’t really do enough to earn too much fortune in the afterlife. he would have joked in his ill-timed humor. But it would not hurt to have a little extra luck in the afterlife.  
Reuel glanced at her out of corner or his eyes, and shared the same smile. “He would have gotten a kick out of all this fuss.” he whispered towards her ear.” Amirae nodded. “Just hang in there, alright? We will have a good talk when we can get back to our rooms. But until then you have to keep strong, okay? Father would have said the same.”

Amirae nodded, and forced her spine to straighten. “You right.” she murmured. “Absolutely right. It just... I cannot comprehend that they aren’t here anymore.”  
“Me either... They are starting the burial.”  
Amirae nodded and turned her attention back to the expensive marble boxes. Each step of the bearers echoed in her ears, and brought her father and brother farther and farther away. Tension built in her throat as the finality of the moment began to set in on her, as the box got closer and closer to the gates. She flinched when the worked metal bars clanged open, and the bearers carried the boxes out and set them gently on the sand before stepping back. Iryna's voice dropped and Hassan’s rose, deep tones carrying over the crowds.  
The sands began to twist and slither at his words, rising up to grasp the two coffins firmly in their grip, and carrying them down deep beneath the earth.  
With a breath, it was over, and Amirae let all the air escape her lungs. She turned to her family. “Can we go home now?” she asked. “I don’t think I can handle much more of this.”

Several hours later, Amirae was curled up on one of the sete’s in front of the fire, a cup of tea in her hand as she reminisced of Karik and her father with her remaining family, except Brencis who was in bed. Iryna had just left and excused herself by saying the day had just been too tiring.  
“I just can’t believe they’re gone.” she mumbled into her cup. “It happened so fast... Reuel, does this mean that you are going to be leading the war?”  
Reuel shrugged. “Probably. But Amirae, you have to keep being strong. You are next in line if I die... I know it’s hard. It’s hard for me, and the gods know that you were closer to them than I. But you have to be strong. The blood of the gods runs through your veins. Now, you know what’s really going to help you? If you stop those tears right now, and go see Narin. Get some of this anger and grief out in a healthy manner. You’ll feel better. If anyone would be able to understand what you are going through, it’s Narin.”  
Amirae decided to take his advice. She hated crying. It made her appear weak, and feel out of control. It was an itch, irritating and subtle. She was tired of crying. She had to be strong. Crying was not strong.  
That did not stop the tears though. They were running down her cheeks even as she raised her trembling fist to knock on her best friend’s door. It creaked open to reveal Narin, looking down at her with an understanding smile.  
“I was wondering when Reuel would send you down here.” He murmured. “Come on. It looks like you need to work some things out before we talk.”

Amirae collapsed to her knees, gasping for breath, feeling only empty inside. All her pent up emotion was gone. All of her conflicting feelings, her confused thoughts had faded with the intense exercise. All that was left was the emptiness and her limp, tired body. Narin nodded as he watched. “Alright.” His voice broke into her pleasant void of emptiness. “It’s time to talk.”  
Amirea frowned, but didn’t protest, as she watched Narin bustle around her. He tossed her a towel, and headed over to the water buckets. He picked up a crude wooden cup and dipped it into the liquid, drinking a little himself, before carrying it over to the princess. “Drink some of this.” he told her softly, understanding her reluctance to give up her brief feeling of peace. “Then join me on the benches. It’s time to talk.”  
Amirae flinched slightly, but took the cup anyway. She sipped, and then wished she hadn’t. As hydrating as the water was, it tasted bland and dirty. It wasn’t the light and sparkling beverage she had enjoyed only the day before.  
“Talk?” she muttered. “I do not wish to talk. I want vengeance. I want to kill them. I cannot just stay here and do nothing!”  
Narin stared at her evenly. “I know where you are now.” He finally said. “But that’s not the way to be thinking. You will be sucked into an obsession for vengeance. That person is not a person you want to be. Vengeance is consuming and you would not be able to escape. I know. I’ve experienced it. It sucks you in, tangles you until you can’t escape. It’s a drive, an obsession, and when you finally reach it… you’re left with nothing. Nothing at all. I experienced it with your father, you know. He was a good king, yes, but a ruthless king. He had to be. You know as well as I that Rhefv is a borderline to many countries that have a history of war. He couldn’t afford to let the story of one little orphan prevent him from doing what he had to. Though at the time, I couldn’t understand it. I’m sure you feel this now; I sincerely wanted to kill your father. It was my life’s ambition.”  
Amirae had no expression on her face when Niran finished speaking. It was hard to listen to Niran speak about her father in such a way, especially with his death so recent. But there was more to the story than what was on the surface. She knew that.  
She shook her head. “I don’t understand. How do you know vengeance leaves you empty if you haven’t experienced it? You didn’t kill my father.”  
Niran smiled. “That might be true, but I almost killed him, you know. I had the opportunity. But I met this little girl who looked up at me, only a couple years younger than I, and demanded that I let her play with my sword.”  
Amirae shook her head again. This was harder then she could have imagined. The pain was splitting, and the wound was fresh and open. It festered in her heart, calling her attention, her grief. It wasn’t something so easily set aside. But she knew that she would have to find a way to put it aside. Amirae couldn’t afford the time it would take to mourn properly. She closed her eyes, brows creasing in thought, before nodding. “I can move on. I can live with their deaths. I can let go of the grief and anger until the moment is right. I cannot allow this to rule my life. It is addicting, right? The same addiction that led you here, to speak to me today.”  
Niran nodded. “I will not tell you that it is easy. I will not tell you that this will stop your grief. But, letting go is the only way to move on. You just have to have faith of that.”  
Amirae nodded. “Thank you, Niran... really.” Grief was not so easily put away, but it was a start, and that was necessary to make things better. She couldn’t feel horrible all the time if she never tried to move on. It would be painful. It would be hard. It would be a struggle that would never seem to end, but still, Amirae shuddered to think of what would have happened if she had never spoken to Niran. It certainly would not have helped her kingdom.  
“I understand. Go, think.”

Reuel leaned back into his seat. “This is going to make things more difficult.”  
“I know.” the other speaker, a boy about Amirae’s age, leaned over Reuel’s seat. His shaggy red hair clashed with the new king’s black. “Are you still going to go through with it?”  
“Of course, Chikere. I cannot, no will not stop my plans because of this. Amirae’s strong. She has Niran here and she will make a good king. The gods only know I never want to be.”  
The next day came with the discovery that Reuel was killed when his apartments in the palace were burned to the ground.

   
Chapter Three  
Ryon

Haven slouched in the throne in front of the ball groom. His was closest to the end of the line, his brothers leading up to his father, Judas.

“Why do I have to be here?” he asked his brother closest in age, Flynn. 

Flynn shrugged. “The same reason we all have to be here. Judas wanted to show us off.”

“He doesn’t even like me!” Haven protested. “He has said so a thousand times. I am too short, too feminine. I get sick too easily. I am weak.”

“I cannot deny that. But you are not weak. Judas just places too much important on physical appearances. He will probably try to marry you some rich, brainless, bimbo. You, of course, will scare her off before he can close the deal.” Flynn trailed off.  
“You know, if you did not hide from him, half the trouble you go through wouldn’t be there. He would find some other use for you.”

Haven rolled his eyes. “I enjoy being a battle priest. It’s fascinating, really, what kind of faith you get, simply from wearing a uniform.”

“It is so wrong that you are a priest when you do not even believe in our gods.”

“I do not have to believe to wield the power. It is simply something I already have, and makes me useful enough in Judas’s eyes not to bother.”

“This cavalier attitude you have will get you into trouble someday...”

Haven shrugged. “I will deal with it when it happens, brother. For now, I think I spy something interesting happening over near Julian.”

Julian was surrounded by three young ladies, and was backing up, intimidated. 

“I think those are Lady Arabella’s daughters. I hear that they are quite... determined in their advances.” Flynn commented.

Haven glanced over to his brother, before turning his attention back to Julian. With light brown hair cut neatly around his ears, proud chin, and well toned body, Julian was sure to be a catch for any woman. “It would help if he were not terrified.”

“There is nothing anyone can do about that. As long as he does not fail in battle, and he is content with only Miss Lyira as company, who are we to complain?”

“The brothers he will hand to those vixens on a silver platter.”

The other brother nodded. “Perhaps we should send Leon over to rescue the poor boy...”

“You do that. Leon does not like me any more than Judas.”

“That’s not true. He thinks you are cute, in a little boy way.”

“That might be even more irritating than dislike.”

“Come on, that is not nice.”

“You have never been on the end of it.” Haven humphed.

A new voice joined the conversation. “On the end of what?” the masculine asked.

The youngest two head’s whipped. “Leon!” Flynn exclaimed at the same time Haven groaned, “Not you.”

Leon grinned, and leaned over Haven’s throne, so that his hair brushed the top of his brother’s head. “That is mean, Haven. Can you not be a little nicer to your older brother?”

Haven pouted. “How about being nice to your younger brothers? Julian looks like he needs your help.”

Leon waved a lazy hand. “Torturing my younger brothers is what I live for, except, of course, Flynn. He would flay me a live before I blinked if I even tried.”

Haven surveyed Flynn in a new light, before agreeing, ignoring the protest the other was making. “I think you are right. He does have that air about him.”

“Maybe that is why he cannot get a woman to agree to court him.”

“Perhaps. But it is more likely he is just a little too strange. Smart, I mean.”

Leon nodded with exaggerated thoughtfulness. “I suppose. He is a little strange like that. Knows a little too much about useless things, and knows too little about social interaction.”

Flynn shook his head. “If you understand that, why do you not help him? You are the only person I can think of who could match Arabella’s daughters for spite.”

Leon tutted. “It is amusing to watch. But... if it bothers you so, my dear Flynn, I shall rescue poor Julian. Judas would be very irritated if he snapped.”

“Of course.” Haven muttered, sinking deeper into the seat. “How much longer do I have to stay?”

 

Several hours later, Haven flopped thankfully into his bed. He hated big events. Everyone stared, and he knew he did not compare to his brothers. He was smaller than he should be, slight, with big blue eyes that were very childlike he was told. 

He hated it.

Judas always went on how Haven should have been the one to die, not his sweet wife who could have given him more big, strong sons. Sons that would live up to their name as conquerors. Instead, he got stuck with a boy who looked as though he could not carry his own weight and would rather dabble with magic than do anything useful. Haven snorted. There was much Judas did not know about him, but even more so about his country. Judas wasn’t the kind of man that listened to the people on the street. He might value his advisers, but their advice would only be listened to if it coincided with his own, or he had to please some petty noble.

Haven walked among the people. He listened to their words, and knew they were becoming restless. Judas was a harsh ruler and took no quarter with lawbreakers, and with Albione’s making war with Rhefv, rebellion was brewing through the air.

Haven teeth chewed at his lips as he thought. He would have to get his father to move against Albione. It would take the peoples attention away from home, and bring their thoughts to the distant border. And if Ryon went to war, Haven would invariably be sent out in one of his brothers’ troops. 

He nodded resolutely as he finished stripping, and climbed into bed. He would speak with Leon about it tomorrow.

 

“You want me to tell Judas to go to war?” Leon asked, his face incredulous.

Haven nodded. “You have to have noticed how restless the people are becoming. Judas is a harsh ruler, and though his methods are very effective, the people are not happy. It is only a matter of time before they begin to express that anger, and that will only lead to civil war. If we can nip that energy in the bud, and use it for a more productive means...”

“But why Rhefv? Would it not be in our better interests to side with Albione? From what I heard, Rhefv just lost its king and heir. We would be siding with a green leader, and Albione is more supportive of our beliefs.”

Haven shook his head. “Albione is in a constant state of changing its leaders. If we make an alliance now, we have no guarantee if the current king will have power long enough to keep it. Rhefv, for all its current political upheaval has been constant in its leaders and standards. Rhefv also has an alliance with Yven now the eldest daughter is engaged to its only prince. Yven is far too valuable an ally for us to risk.”

Leon nodded. “I get where you are coming from, I think. You are sure that the risk of civil war is imminent?” Haven nodded. “Alright.” Leon decided. “I will talk to Judas, but I make no promises. I shall see Julian first. He has probably realized the same thing.”

“And he could back you up when you speak to Judas.”

Leon nodded again. “Of course. Do you think I am an idiot?”

Haven did not answer. merely raising a hand over his shoulder as he sauntered away.

Leon frowned after him. “That is not very nice,” he muttered before heading towards the library.

 

In the Library

 

Julian ran his fingers over the rolled scrolls and expensive vellum that held everything from the recordings of fantastical stories told to children, to the country’s history, and even scrolls that were written during past attempts at rebellion.

He looked over at Lyira, who was hunched over the table nearest the window, copying one of the scrolls in painful detail. “What are you copying, Miss Lyira?” he asked.

Lyira jumped a little, looking over at him. “Your Highness!” she exclaimed, stumbling to her feet to perform a messy curtsy. “You should tell me when you are their.” she scolded.

Julian smiled a little. “That is what you always say, Miss. Lyira. But what are you copying?”

Lyira ruefully glanced at the table. “Religious myths, I think, from over near Yven. The library only has a copy, so I was making a few more in case one gets ruined.”

Julian nodded. “That sounds wonderful. It would be terrible to revisit an occurrence like the fire a century ago.”

Instead of looking confused, Lyira nodded. “It was terrible. All those books, just gone.”

“That is why Judas moved half the collection. He might not appreciate the arts, but he understands the need to leave something behind. That is why he commissions two of everything. He is convinced that when he dies, Ryon will fall to its nearest neighbor, who will destroy everything he commissioned for himself.”

Lyira giggled, before frowning. “You call his Royal Majesty, Judas?”

Julian shrugged. “We do not use titles amongst ourselves, and he was never really a father. Leon raised most of us.”

At just that moment the library doors swung open and Leon himself strode in. “Julian, my dear brother, son of my heart! I need to speak with you!”

Julian flinched. “He is going to ask me for something. The only time he speaks like that is when he wants something, other than when he is teasing Haven.”

Lyira raised a brow, ink smudge on her cheek. “So you are hiding?”

The prince did not answer, only ducking lower behind the shelves.

“If you do not want to know what he is going to ask, than leave,” Lyira warned him, “Because he will be coming over here in a few minutes to ask me if I have seen you, and I will not lie.”

Julian sighed. “I give up.” he groaned. “I cannot win against you.”

“Judas would be so disappointed if he knew that all it took to make you give up is your love saying she would not lie for you.” Leon whispered through the shelves into Julian’s ear. Julian jumped.

“It was not like that.” Lyira blushed. “If it were a matter of life or death, I would be willing, but simply not because he is too scared to say no, if he wants to.”

Leon’s brow raised. “You think he has a choice?” he questioned.

Lyira smirked. “Flynn warned be about you, when he realized that I was courting Julian. He said that if you ever bothered me to just tell him.”

Leon flinched. “That traitor.” he growled to himself. “Well, that does not really apply in this case. Haven asked me to ask Julian something. I will just send Flynn Haven’s way if he comes after me with that, and the heaven’s know Flynn never wins against Haven.”

Julian raised a brow. “Does anyone? What were you going to ask, anyway?”

   
Chapter Four  
Rhefv

Amirae stared out into the desert. Three times in the past week she had to send off a family member. She was the only one left...

There was Brencis, but she was only four. Galia was getting married to Yven. Maybe they would give the kingdom to them. There were the priests, of course, and the council. They could run the country long enough to find someone to be heir. She had a cousin on her father’s side that was male. He was thirty, or so she thought. Maybe they would track him down.

She finally slumped against the great stone wall, winds wildly whipping the sand about and molding her dress against her body. “Why, damn you, did you leave me, Reuel? We have not even gone to war yet. How could you get yourself killed, when you were being guarded?”

 

In the meeting hall, there was a session of priests and advisers. Hassan presided over the group, at the front of the hall, in what used to be the king’s position.

“It appears that we have no heir. Reuel was so newly appointed he did not have time to leave behind a will, and we are now left without a leader.” He started, before sitting back. 

The conversation would pick up from there.

“King Dastan had a brother.” One of the Advisers, Mykelti ventured. “We could find him.”

He was shot down by Elod, Mykelti’s elder by five years. “Have you forgotten, my friend, that Dastan’s brother was exiled? He lost the blessings of the gods when he attempted to kill Karik in his crib. Treason is something the gods do not forgive.”

Nikifor, the youngest adviser, supported Mykelti. “It was not treason.” the adviser denied. “The title of King should have fallen on Akash from the start. Dastan was supposed to be sent for the temple.”

“Dastan was a god-king.” Elod said slowly. “He was more fit to be ruler than Akash. The gods so decreed. Do not forget, Nikifor, Mykelti, we are only servants of the gods. Who are we to say who should rule?”

“Then why,” the final voice of the eldest ad visor Munin spoke, “have you not divined who shall rule?”

Elod and Nitesh were silent. No one spoke until Hassan answered. “The Gods have not divined who shall rule. The only answer we receive is Amirae. However, she is female.”

Munin remained in thoughtful silence for a moment, before his wooden cane hit the ground with a thud. “Than the advisers shall nominate Amirae. Her blood is blessed, and Dastan always included her in her plans. We go to war...” he broke off to hack for a moment, before continuing, his old voice crackling. “We go to war in less than a week. She is the best chance we have of victory. The advisers have spoken. How do you answer, Hassan? Will you obey your gods?”

Hassan frowned. “It appears you are correct. The Temple seconds the nomination of Amirae. The leader has been chosen. So shall it be.”

 

Amirae had made her way from the outer wall into the palace in the lower levels, where she had taken refuge in the dark passage ways dimly lit with candles when Hassan found her. “Rough night?” he asked in that grandfatherly way.

At his voice, Amirae startled straight, wiping the tears from her face. Her expression turned solemn, almost indifferent. “High Priest Hassan.” she greeted no sign of surprise in her voice, or a sense of the tears she had been spilling. “What brings you so far out from the temple?”

Hassan smiled gently. “Child, you do not need to act so strong. It is perfectly understandable that you are upset. Half of your family has died in less than a week.”

Amirae’s expression did not even twitch. “I am sure you did not come all the way down here to express your condolences... again.” she spoke coldly. “What, I ask again, brings you down here?”

A new light lit in the old priest’s eyes, the light that said that he knew something that no one else did. “The elders and the priests have come to a decision. Please join the rest of your family in a few minutes in your father’s office. We shall announce our decision then.”

Amirae nodded. “I understand. I will be there.”

She followed the priest through the halls, until they reached the ground floor. “Will you be going to get my mother now?” she asked him, her voice crisp with politeness. 

Hassan nodded. “Of course. I shall see you in a few minutes.”

She nodded back. “Of course.” She watched him turn down the hall that led to the garden and out of sight, before she turned to look down the looming corridor to her father’s office. The last time she had been in that room she had been fighting with her father. When she had told him that if he was going to kill himself to keep her out of it. 

Sometimes the last words you spoke to a person could be your last, and she desperately hoped that she could take them back. She took a deep breath, bracing both arms against the wall, and cleared her mind. No thoughts, no regrets. There was no time to spend in the past. 

She had to keep moving forward.

She stood up straight and started walking, not allowing the memories to distract her. Her hand set on the wooden oak doors, and felt her stomach clench, but ignored it. It creaked open, and she stepped through, throwing herself in her chair. She had always preferred Karik's, but she could bear the thought of sitting in it now that he was gone. Her head rested in her hands, and she kept her mind blank, and her ears open for the sound of footsteps.

Soon enough they came, and Amirae glanced up as her mother and Brencis came in the room, followed by Hassan and Munin. She smiled at the old adviser, ignoring the priest.

“Are you feeling better, Adviser Munin?” she asked.

Munin smiled. “Amirae, age does not go away. But I do feel better today than I have in past weeks. Now, sit down child. This is not a social visit.”

Amirae nodded, brushing her black hair out of her amber eyes, as she sat.

Hassan stood at the front of the room, and gazed straight as Amirae. “All of you understand that with the death of the king and heirs, we need a leader. The priests convened with the advisers and we have reached a decision. You have to understand that we have a serious dilemma on our hands. Law dictates that the King’s son inherits, but there are no more sons. However, we cannot put someone on the throne that is not blessed by the gods. We have divined and discussed. Our new King is you, Amirae.”

Amirae did not move, did not breathe. She stood silent and still so long that Iryna was worried she would faint. “Amirae?” the dowager queen ventured, “Are you feeling well?”

Amirae ignored her mother, and abruptly stood up, moving to look out the window. In the distance, beyond the gates, the sands whirled, obscuring the river that divided the Albione border. Her, as king... King... Leader... ruler. Responsible for the lives of the many, over one. Too much. More than she wanted. Ever. Terrifying. Addicting. Evil.

“No...” she muttered, repeating it over and over, her voice raising the more she said it. “No, no, no, no, no, no. I refuse. Find someone else. Narin, Brencis, my mother. Not I.”

“I am afraid we cannot do that.” Munin’s elderly voice reproached. “Amirae, you know the law. It is the council’s duty to choose someone capable, and the temples to name the gods choice, so that they come to an agreement. You are that choice. You know what your father was planning, even if you did not agree. You are a fighter of superior skill. You have the interest of a scholar, and you care. If you do not step up, the soldiers that you work with will die. They will leave behind family and friends, like your father and brothers did to you, and you will be the one responsible for it.”

Amirae flinched. “You cannot blame me for that.” she insisted. “It is not my job to rule. Not my responsibility. Chose a priest or an adviser. They would be far more suited.”

Munin shook his head, holding her gaze, steady. “That is not an option.”

Amirae shook her head, before fleeing the room. She ran blindly, following the path that had been ingrained in her feet since childhood that brought her to her secret room. The niche she’d curl herself up in whenever the world became too much to handle. It was not very big, perhaps the size of a small closet, with a window that allowed you to look over the border into Yven and Ryon. In the distance she could faintly trace the outline of the Ryon mountain range that was full of rare resources that Rhefv did not have. She let her forehead rest against the glass, thinking if she kept it up there would be a permanent mark, and felt tears well in her eyes. “Damn you all to hell.” she muttered. Speak well of the dead? Maybe when she wasn’t feeling so betrayed by them. “Why did you leave me here? Why did you have to be the ones to die?”

Rhefv would have been better off if she had been the one to die. She was not made to be a ruler. She held no false aspirations. The thought of being king never crossed her mind. And now she was the only one left. “Everything happens for a reason.” she whispered, clenching her fists, and staring out the window again. She made up her mind. “The gods have clearly gone insane.”

 

Ryon

Haven hurried around his room, grabbing clothes and uniforms just cleaned, but riddled in stains, stuffing them into the pale lambskin sack that rested open on his bed. Clothes check. Water flask, check. Blessed book, check. Knives and staff, check and check. He frowned, wondering if he was forgetting something, staring at the pile. It looked small. Rations he would receive from whichever brother he was under. He shook his head, dismissing the thought. It did not really matter if he had forgotten something. He would be able to pick it up before he left.

A rough, sharp knock broke the silence, and Haven flinched. “Come in.” he called, already knowing who it was.

A man walked in, his hair a sandy brown, eyes green as beryl. His shoulders were wide, the cut of the expensive silk shirt only emphasizing the man’s impressively intimidating physique. “Haven.” his deep voice cordially greeted, the strain of hatred only skimming the words. “I see you have heard of our involvement in the Rhefvian's war. You are being assigned to Varius’s squad. It seems he is the only one I can trust to keep you in line.”

“Varius?” Haven asked towards the man’s retreating back. “He has returned?”

Judas paused in the door way, silent for a moment as though he were debating whether or not to answer. “Yes. He is in Leon’s sitting room.”

A smile lit up Haven’s face. Varius’s return almost made up for his father’s indifferent treatment of him. He hurried to the sitting room, pausing only a moment to lift a brow in disgust for the clash of colors. “I have not been here for a while.” he commented, as he entered the room. “It has certainly become more... blinding.” He came to a stop in front of the man in the chair to the left of Leon. His brown hair matched the others, greeneyes bright with a silent amusement. “Varius, welcome back.”

Varius smiled at his youngest brother. “Haven, thank you. Leon has been regaling me with what troubles you have found since I have been gone. A war, Haven?”

The baby of the family grimaced. “Of course you start with that, Leon.” Haven groaned. “Could you not have told him about Julian’s lady love, or Flynn’s new enjoyment in... what was it, cooking?”

Flynn huffed, while Julian’s face turned fuchsia. “Alchemy, my brother. Alchemy. And it is a science, not...cooking.”

Haven shrugged. “It looks like cooking to me. You are aware that it is fake, though?”

Flynn shook his head, determinedly ignoring the looks his four brothers gave him. “They just have not found the right method yet. And besides, for all my failings in the science, I have found some effective new poisons, if anyone wishes to try one.”

He did not receive a response, as Varius turned to Julian. “A lady love?” he questioned lightly. Julian’s blush deepened but he did not reply to the question. 

“How did it go in the west?”

The light left Varius’s eyes slightly as he turned back to Haven. “Well. The truce has been renewed for another ten years. However, there was something going on there. What was his name... their new king, Akash, I felt like I have seen him before.”

Julian nodded thoughtfully. “It does sound familiar. Do you know, Leon?”

Leon’s brows were creased in thought. “I think I heard it a couple years ago. Wasn’t that the exile from Rhefv? It was top gossip for a couple years. I was five when I heard about it.”

“And he is in power in another country?” Flynn questioned. “How did that happen?”

Varius shrugged. “From what I heard, it seems like he showed up just when the previous king was dying, and announced that the gods led him through the “vast desert and on the brink of death” before them so that he would take his place.”

“And the people just accepted that?”

Varius nodded. “They did. They are very fanatic believers.”

“I would guess so.” Leon sighed. “Well, we have chit chat enough, I think. Varius mentioned a bath, so why do we not go and prepare for supper?”

The other brothers nodded in agreement, all getting up to move out of the room, until Varius spoke. “Haven, stay a moment.”

Haven glanced backward, and nodded, turning around and waiting for the sound of the door closing before speaking. “Yes?” he asked.

Varius gestured towards the seat in front of him. “Father tells me that you will be in my troop when we leave in three days’ time, correct?” Haven nodded. “Very well. There were some things I wanted to mention about my group before we left. One, do you have any problems with Clarin children?”

Haven frowned. “Those are the people said to be cursed? I guess not. It is all made up anyway, right?”

“No, it is true. I have a couple in my troop. You really should stay on their good side. They have a nasty habit of taking vengeance for things you did not even realize you did wrong. The other thing I wanted to tell you was to keep your cool. You are not going to run off and leave in the middle, are you?”

“Of course not.” Haven insisted. “I enjoy fighting. It gives a rush. However, trouble does tend to find me in the unluckiest of times, and I cannot do anything about that.”

“I can.” Varius reassured him. “Now go. We eat in a few, and I would like to at least rest a bit before eating.”

Haven nodded. “Completely understandable.”

 

   
Chapter Five  
Rhefv

Amirae strode back into the room, her steps echoing with a new found purpose. “I will accept the position.” She announced.

Munin and Hassan looked up from the map they were bent over. Munin’s face held a smile and his eyes a twinkle that said he knew she would all long. “Very well than. Go see your mother. She is to be the one planning the coronation. After, well... that is up to you.”

Amirae smiled back, pain in her eyes. “Of course.” she answered simply, turning to leave, the light tunic fluttering behind her. 

 

After speaking with her mother to plan the coronation, Amirae left to speak with Niran who would then in turn speak to the generals. She would have herself, except they were currently opposing her acceptance. They had stated in no uncertain terms would they speak to Amirae. She shook her head at the thought. It did not matter. She just had to keep going. She had complete power over the army, and she knew enough of the soldiers, not the uppity noble class of generals, that they would follow her without the Generals orders.

She entered the training field, stronger than she had felt last time, and scanned for the familiar shape of her best friend. “Niran!” she called, heading over to him. “Would you mind doing me a favor?”

 

Two days and then they were going off to war. There was very little time to plan anything, very little time to prepare for the eventuality you thought you would never have to face. Amirae glanced over at her mother, who was helping her pack some of her brothers’ clothes. “It does not seem real.” she started, staring back down at her hands. Small hands that were calloused from years of training, but had not the experience of putting training to use. “I never thought that I would be put into a situation like this. There was Karik and Reuel. I couldn’t even imagine one of them dying. Father, yes. He was in danger enough that the thought at least crossed by mind, but Reuel? He was rarely in danger, rarely a target... that he is dead is hard to understand...”

Iryna nodded, letting the tunic she was folding unwrap onto the small pile, as her hands dropped limply on top of it. “I know. But I have faith in you. Your brothers had faith in you, and so did your father. He would be proud to see you stepping up to take his place.”

Amirae shook her head. “Mother, I do not think I can do this. I have never been in a war, much less lead one!”

The dowager was quiet for a moment, letting Amirae’s words settle in the room before she spoke. “I remember when your father first declared the war, twenty years ago. He had just inherited the kingdom from his father and it was rapidly diminishing. Your grandfather never fought back against the other countries. He did not see the point in risking lives for what he called ‘a useless waist of desert. If they want it, they can have it.’” She paused to snort. “Your father used to growl all the time about the lack of action. He would always say that when he inherited the throne, he would make something happen.”

Amirae smiled softly. “You were with him that long?” she asked her mother.

Iryna nodded. “My own father gave me to your when I was but a girl. Ten, I believe. The first time I met him, I was terrified. He was thirteen, almost an adult. But I grew to love him. I truly believe we were meant to be together, even if we were not betrothed. Your father used to joke that it was the least the god could do, for all that He put him through. But the war. When it finally hit him he was going to war, you should have seen him. He nearly put a hole through the floor with all his pacing.”

“What did he do?”

“He went to war. Even though he was terrified, and he was convinced his heart was tearing itself to pieces. He was nearly insane in those days, having vision after vision, but unable to cope with all the information. He used to put on a good show. No one knew how difficult those early days were for him. But I am getting side tracked. What I mean, Amirae, is that you are sure to be just as successful as your father. You are a very capable young woman.”

Amirae smiled sardonically. “I am glad one of us has faith in my abilities, because I still think that the God is seriously crazy.”

 

Marching out in front of the troops, with only Narin at her side gave Amirae a sense of vulnerability she did not like. “It suddenly feels so heavy.”

“It always does. War is not something to be taken lightly.”

“It is not that I took it lightly, but that it did not seem real until this moment. Do you think the Generals will decide to cooperate by the time we reach the border?”

“They are nothing, if not professional. They would not compromise their positions for a bit of internal strife that could damage them for the rest of their lives.”

Amirae huffed. “It is nice to know that their support only extends as far as their position on the battlefield.”

Narin shrugged, nudging his horse faster. “At least they are cooperating. This would be much harder if they did not put aside their differences.”

“They would also be a lot more dead. So, if I am remembering right, we stop at the halfway mark tonight, and let the Priests bless our journey, and tomorrow we will meet at the battleground.” At Narin’s nod, Amirae raised her hand so the horses stopped and she would not have to fight to be heard. “Tonight we will stop to be blessed at the Falconer's Ridge, before moving on to the border. If everything goes according to plan, than we shall meet the Yven and Ryon armies before we reach it. And then we fight. Move forward!”

And they started moving forward, and time slipped even faster away.

 

“This is terrible.” she muttered, pulling her lion skin blanket tighter around her shoulders. “Why is this a good idea again?”

Narin laughed softly beside her, sipping the warmed water cupped in his hands. “Because if we do not, the other nations will think that it is okay to move in on us? Because it is your responsibility to see to the protection of your people, even if they do not live in the city?”

Amirae snorted. “Oh, yes, that is right. Now that I am King, I need a damned bleeding heart!”

Narin shook his head in exasperation. “Go to sleep, would you? You are incredibly grumpy.”

The female King sighed. “Sorry. I did not get any sleep last night.” she sighed again. “I suppose it just might be better here, than back home. If I were still with my mother, she would have me sitting for thousands of portraits and sculpted busts. That would be torture.”

“We should just send out a missive to all your enemies, ‘If you really want to torture Rhefv’s king, make her sit still for paintings and sculptures. She will break faster than any pain would make her speak.’”

Amirae punched Niran’s shoulder. “Stop joking about that. I would rather it did not get that far, if there were to be any kidnapping attempts. You know what? I am going to sleep. You should too. We leave early in the morning.”

“I know.” Niran smiled over his shoulder. “I will go to sleep soon. I want to watch the fire a little more though, and talk to General Gayle before returning to the tent.”

The corner of Amirae’s mouth pulled up. “Can you ask him what it would take to gain his support for me?”

Niran nodded. “Of course.”

 

He watched her walk off. Once upon a time, he used to love her like a sister. However, before he knew it, the love deepened, and it became more. But more was not always better. More hurt. Amirae did not return his affections. He knew that without ever asking; she was completely unaware. Reuel and Dastan had known of course, and Karik had eventually been told, but they all had said the same thing. The man who made Amirae fall in love would have to be extraordinary.

That is, extraordinarily crazy.

He shook his head. He might love her, but he did not envy the man who would eventually have to live the rest of his life with her. He sighed heavily, heaving himself to his feet. If he was remembering the layout of the camp correctly, General Gayle’s tent was on the other side. As he passed through the camp, men waved and called out, and he replied to every one of them. He knew every one of them. He had trained them, the best he was able, and now he would be helping his King lead them to war. The thought had been one he had believed to be left behind in Albione, but he could not say that he regretted it. It was true that to maintain the peace he had grown accustomed to living in meant that they would have to take the first step to fight, rather then wait for Albione to make the first move. Dastan might have still been alive, although it would be unlikely, due to the assassin probably being Albionian.

His foot steps slowed as he approached the secluded camp fire of the Generals. Faintly, the sounds of conversation reached his ears. 

“...female! Our forefathers would be... their graves... knew.”  
“...not... the gods.... to do other wise would be treason.”

“We are not Priests. We do not divine. We are not advisers. We do not decide. We are soldiers. High ranking soldiers, but soldiers none the less. We listen, we obey, and we guide. No more. If Amirae demonstrates an inability to listen and lead, then we have reason to object. Until then, keep your opinions to yourself, and do not dare try to sabotage her. If you do, I will most certainly do my best to do the same to you.” The sound of rustling fabric carried as the last speaker finished whispering. “This is the end of the conversation. Narin, my dear boy, come. There is something you wish to discuss, yes?”

The Albione smiled. “Indeed, General Gayle. There are several things.”

Gayle nodded understandingly. “Of course there are. You are young, with very people to talk to.” he glanced over his should. “Come, come. We cannot talk here. Come! Let us return to your fire. More comfortable, yes?”

Niran, baffled, obeyed. The way back was quieter, as many of the soldiers had retreated to their tents. The ex-captain of the guard closed his eyes and took a moment to rejoice in the silence. The freshness the city lacked in it’s magical protection.

Gayle laughed a rumbling laugh. “It is peaceful out here, is it not?” He continued without waiting for Narin’s response. “Come, sit. We have reached your campsite. The new king is asleep, and you wished to speak. Speak.”

“I am not sure where to start.” Narin laughed without breath. “I suppose I will start with, what am I doing here, fighting this war? I am this is passing though several of these soldiers brain. I am Albione by blood and I have never hidden that fact. But now, in the time before we fight, and I will have to trust my back to men I know hold prejudice, should I be worried?”

Gayle let out a heavy sigh. “Narin, dear, dear boy. No. Have no fear. If you have nothing else to have faith in, have faith in the people you know you have watching your back. Me, Amirae. I have seen that girl “letting off steam,” as you say, and she is most certainly an impressive fighter. And loyal. If nothing else she will not leave you unprotected.”

Narin disagreed. “I have no doubt she will try. However, she is leading the army. She will be dealing with Leon, the heir to Ryon, and Reinier. Galia might even show up, being as strong willed as she is. For all of Amirae’s loyalty and skill, she is only one person.”

“And I?”

“You are a general. You cannot distract yourself for a mere man who holds no station.”

Gayle shook his head in a manner of a father who is disappointed in his son. “You are not a no one, Narin. You are the youngest Captain the guard has ever had.”

The Albione shrugged. “That does not really matter. I only received the position because Amirae could protect herself.”

The General shook his head again, his eyes sad. “Narin, that is not true. I was not going to tell you this until we both return, but I suppose now is what is the “right time.”” He paused, taking a breath to steel himself. “I am, or have actually, started to adopt you as my heir.”

Narin would have sworn his jaw touched the sandy floor. “Heir?” he choked out. “Adoption?”

Gayle’s eyes crinkled as he chuckled at the younger man’s astonishment. “Yes adoption. I would be honored if you would agree to be my heir. To my position and my lands and fortune.”

Narin was speechless. “This... that would be an honor.” he finally managed. “Yes.”

The general grinned, and glanced toward the sky. “Now that is settled,” he rumbled, “What was the other thing you wished to speak of?”

“Oh.” the other let out a deep breath. “I wanted to ask, what would it take for you to give Amirae support in her new appointment?”

There was a whistle of thought, before the General answered. “Impress me.” He answered, in no uncertain terms. 

“Impress you?” Narin asked, slightly disbelieving. “Is that all?”

Gayle was assured in his nod. “Absolutely. This is not the first time I have seen a young leader off to war. I will place no bearing on her gender when I make my decision. If she manages this, I will support her title fully.”

   
Chapter Six  
Ryon

Haven closed his eyes as he swayed with the horses gait. They had not stopped to rest the night before and exhaustion was high on his mind. “I know that I am the one who said we had to go to war, but I did not mean that we should not sleep. Who fights well when they are asleep on their feet?”

Varius, leading the troops, glanced over his shoulder at his brothers and sighed. “You all are pathetic. I know now why Judas is always asking me to go to the borders.”

Leon growled. “That is not fair, Varius. Judas just likes you best, and there is nothing that we mere mortals can do about freaks like the two of you who seem to have an ability to function without rest or sustenance.”

The second eldest rolled his eyes. “I do need to eat and sleep. I have merely trained my body to function without a great deal of it.”

“That,” Leon claimed, “Is not normal. Even our alien Flynn does not torture himself in such ways.”

“I am not an alien,” Flynn growled. “I merely have an interest in science.”

Julian snorted, ducking his head when his siblings looked at him. “He poisons himself.” The large brunette mumbled.

Haven nodded in agreement. “Julian does have a point, Flynn. Poisoning yourself simply is not natural.”

 

Flynn humphed. “I do not hear anyone else volunteering. If I do not test them, I do not know if they work. If I do not know, I cannot stop working.”

None of the siblings deemed him worthy of a response. “We are splitting up at the half mile mark.” Leon mentioned. “I will go ahead and meet with the other delegates, before sending a missive back. Make sure you stay with your assigned troops. We, and the Rhefvian's want this to be over as soon as possible. Wait for the missive before you act. Haven, sleep some. You are an absolute nightmare to be around when you are tired, and though that would work to our advantage if we could loose you against only the Albione, there would be likely crossfire with the other nations. Everyone understand? Excellent. I am going on ahead.” 

He raised his voice to carry over the Ryonian army. “Troop One forward March! We move to meet up with the Yven and Rhefvian.”

Haven watched his eldest brother ride off into the darkening night. “I would be envious that he is able to keep going if my bed were not so inviting.” he mumbled.

His brothers rolled their eyes in unison. Their blond haired brother was nothing if not predictable.

 

Leon let out a relieved exhale as the small flickering campfires came into view. The corner of his lips pulled up into a smile as he spurred his horse faster, and heard the men behind him do the same. He knew, in some part of his mind that he could be rushing to his own destruction. In his own personal opinion he did not believe a woman capable of leading. However, when Judas had heard the news...

Judas had been sitting on his throne, and Leon had been convinced his father was dozing, listening to the reports from all around the kingdom. The price of flour, the price of spice. The farmers were complaining about the taxes being too high, the shop keepers complaining that the farmers were not taxed enough.

It was enough to make a man go insane.

The monotony of the droning, complaining voices was broken when the doors slammed open, and a breathless foot messenger burst in. “My Liege, I have important news.” he gasped, he chest heaving with the effort to breath evenly.

Judas raised an eyebrow sardonically. “Is that so?” he asked. “Well, then, carry on.”

By now the whole room wished to know what was important enough for a mere messenger to interrupt state business. The messenger flinched at the direct order, before he managed to share the news.

“The Rhefv have appointed their new king...”

Judas interrupted. “Of course they have. They are on the brink of war; they cannot risk not having a king appointed. It goes against everything they believe in with that myth of theirs.”

The messenger shook his head, “it’s not just that, my king,” he hurried to reassure, “But instead of appointing a nobleman, or a priest, they appointed a female! The previous King’s daughter.”

The King of Ryon straightened in his seat. “Galia?” he asked, “She would be a terror to deal with... is she not engaged to be married to the Yven Prince?”

“No, your majesty,” the messenger corrected hesitantly. “It’s the second youngest. Amirae.”

Judas mouth curled into a smirk. “That one, is it? Well, Dastan, you would be proud. I think she will surprise us all.”

 

There were very few people in the world that could gain Judas’s respect. Leon snorted to himself. Not even all of his sons had managed such a feat. But this girl had managed it; and he knew his father had not seen her, at least not in a while, for if he was remembering right, she was the same age as Haven. After their mother died, Judas had all but retreated from social functions, attending only the ones most mandatory to maintain his crown and alliances. Those were meetings that only heirs and Kings attended though, and often times heirs did not receive the chance themselves.

He pulled his horse to a stop, and his forced his face into an expressionless mask. “Queen Amirae. High Prince Reinier.” he greeted cordially, and from the corner of his eyes he saw the Yven prince wince.

“King, Prince Leon.” Amirae corrected icily. “I am King. Rhefv, however, is very much thankful for your support during this difficult time. Please send your father my thanks as well, and my own personal well wishes.”

Leon nodded. “Ryon is prepared to help our allies,” he paused to nod at Reinier, “As well as hope for the opportunity to make new ones.”

Amirae nodded just as regally. “Rhefv as well hopes for the same.”

The silence between the three royals held for another minute, until Leon and Amirae both slumped in their saddles, like they had been held up by strings. “Thank the heavens that is over.” Amirae growled to herself. “I absolutely loathe formality.”

Leon fervently agreed. “It just drains you of energy. I swear, you do not even have to do anything to feel the strain.”

They sighed in unison. Reinier, on the other hand, merely shook his head at the duo. “I shall never know how the two of you have made it to where you are. I suppose now is the time for informal introductions?”

The two straightened. “Of course!” Leon gasped. “I almost forgot. Hello, my dear madame, or sir should I say now,” he started dramatically, turning over to Amirae, “I am called Leon, after the mighty lions, and am the oldest son of Judas of Ryon.”

Amirae giggled softly in the back of her throat, so soft no one could hear it. “I am Amirae, newly appointed King of Rhefv and the second oldest daughter of the deceased Dastan of Rhefv. A pleasure to make your acquaintance.” She dipped a bow, bending only the slightest. It demonstrated respect for the man without damaging her own superior status.

She jumped when Reinier started to clap, wincing internally when Leon turned to the Yven curiously. Reinier shook his head in mock sadness. “When I first arrived, I had not believed my fiancees tales about the lack of court skills her sister had, but Galia’s accusations were proven true as soon as I arrived. I have spent the last hour giving her a... what would you call it... a crash course in court manners.”

Leon looked at her almost enviously. “You did not have to attend court lessons growing up?” he asked.

“No,” Amirae replied. “There was no need. My parents were not planning to marry me off, less I ruin whatever engagement they managed to find, and I was never in the line for succession. My father had to much faith in the god to even consider that all of his sons might die before they could produce heirs.”

Leon nodded, still slightly confused, but chose not to pursue the line of questioning. “So,” he changed the subject, “How are you thinking about doing this?”

 

Ryons

The morning dawned bright, yet there was still no sign of the messenger that Leon was supposed to send. 

“Do you suppose that he might have gotten himself killed?” Flynn asked Varius idly.

Varius was silent for a moment, contemplating and gaining a shocked look from Julius, before replying, “No, I do not think so. Leon is better than that. Rather, I would believe be simply got carried away when he arrived and forgot to send a missive.”

Flynn’s eyebrows raised at the answer. “I suppose that sounds like Leon.”

The brothers watched the horizon line silently for another several moments, before Julian spoke in his low, quiet voice.

“Has anyone seen Haven?”

 

Haven, at that moment was no where near where his brothers were waiting. Rather, when Leon did not send the messenger when he had said he would, Haven had quickly and quietly packed up his bags and slipped unnoticed through the camps while his brothers were talking. In fact, he was rapidly approaching the Yven army’s camp site.

He had chosen not make his way over the Rhefvian camp because he was sure that Leon would have stayed there.

“You are not Yven.” A female voice asked, making Haven jump, whirling around. His eyebrows raised, as he took in the woman. Medium height, dressed in the traditional manner of a silken robe that covered the neck to the feet in pale blue, with roshanna flowers embroidered along the edges. It was held in place with a wide gold ribbon. However, what really caught his attention was the fact that she was not Yven. Her skin was dark, and her hair was black, hanging freely over her shoulders.

Oh shit... he thought. There was only one person this could be. Galia, the fiancee of Reinier, and the first Rhefvian princes.

She smiled, the glint in her eye gloating, saying she knew exactly what he was thinking. “Got you, sugar.”

 

Back at the Rhefvian camp, Reinier was getting ready to go. He had spent most of the night discussing the next morning’s agenda with Leon and Amirae, but he was tired. He had ridden for three days straight in order to arrive before the battle began at his lovely wife-to-be’s insistence, but now those sleepless nights were beginning to wear on him.

Next to him, clothing ruffled as Narin sat down. He looked at the Albionian. “How do you manage to live around her?” he asked plaintively. “She is not even speaking to me and it is tiring.”

Narin smiled softly, watching the king in the firelight. “Galia would string you up by your heels if she heard you say that. I assume you left her at your camp, no?”

The Yven heir’s eyes rolled as he nodded. “Oh, yes. I have been reminded on several occasions of just how well she can protect herself, and I thought, why not let her put it to good use? Besides, if she had come, we would never be able to leave. I can just see it now. Galia would become so involved in talking to her sister, she would send out some poor messenger with a note saying, Sorry the war has to be postponed. The gossip is just too good to miss. If your wives are interested in joining us they are free to come, but no males are invited. If any dare attempt to disturb us, I will tie you up and skin you alive. May the god bless your day. Galia.”

Narin chocked. “It is hard to admit, but that would be something she would do. I will never know how you fell in love with her, but at least your back is safe. I assume you are leaving now.” Narin moved the conversation forward.

Reinier sighed, thankful. “Yes. I am glad you understand how exhausted I am. Your King does not seem to think that my efforts would exert enough energy for me to be as tired as I am, however. As it is, I cannot find the time to take my leave.”

Narin shook his head, chuckling. “Just go. I will tell her when she notices you are gone.”

“May that be hours away.”

 

Unfortunately, Reinier’s arrival back to his country’s camp was not as peaceful as he imagined. Rather than the camp settling down for the night, he was met with a flurry of activity, and hassled looks sent his way that just screamed his wife was behind it. He found himself sighing again, and pinching the bridge of his nose, as he contemplated where to go next. He could find his wife, or he could go hide until it was over... as tempting as the second option was, he wasn’t sure that he wanted to face the consequences Galia would heap on him if she knew he hadn’t met with her as soon as he arrived back in camp. 

His shoulders slumped as he realized what he had to do.

...However, of all the things he had been expecting to walk in on in their tent, his wife treating a teen boy to tea.

“Um... Hello?” he asked, standing hesitantly by the entrance of the tent. 

Galia smiled brilliantly at him. “Reinier, you are back. You can tell me all about how my sister is doing, but before... we have a guest! Meet Haven, the youngest prince of Ryon.”

 

   
Chapter Seven  
Rhefv campsite

The morning dawned bright and early, and Amirae blinked, noticing the sick feeling in her stomach almost immediately. Today was the day they would march. They would meet up with the other armies, and start the battle. She did not have enough faith to lead an army, but she would have to. She could not allow men to die when, if pushing herself would save them.

“Ready?” Narin asked, pulling his horse up next to her.

She frowned at him. “Of course not. But there is not another choice. It has to be done today.”

Narin shook his head. “You will do fine. You might be lacking faith in yourself, but no one else is.”

“I just hope that it is worth it.”

 

Ryon Campsite.

“Has anyone seen Haven? We leave in moments!”

There was a chorus of no’s in answer, and Varius could only shake his head. Trust Haven to get into trouble before anything even started.

“I think he left last night.” Flynn mentioned, calling Varius’s attention over to where he sat on his horse, ready to go. “I did not see him in the tent last night.”

“And you did not say anything?”

“You were asleep. I told Leon but he just shrugged it off, and said it was not worth mentioning. Also that watching Haven was your responsibility, so you should have noticed that he was gone.”

Varius flinched. “I suppose.” he muttered, deep in thought. “We will leave without him. We will not mention this to Judas. Haven will make his way over to us when he feels like it. He always does.”

Flynn nodded. “I will tell Julian and Leon. I do not think they will disagree.”

Varius gave a wry smile. “There is not much else we can do, when that boy sets his mind to disappearing.”

 

Yven Campsite

 

“So you decided to join my campsite, because you were tired of waiting for Leon.” Reinier repeated, aghast. Haven nodded, sipping his tea.

“You have met my brother, have you not? Why would I want to stay at a campsite led by him when he cannot even remember to send a missive with orders?”

Reinier was loathe to agree, but found himself without a retort. He sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat. “I understand. You at least told someone where you were going, right.”

Silence was all the heir received in answer. Reinier groaned. “Why in the heavens not!?”

The Ryon prince shrugged. “I was not exactly planning to be caught. I am not exactly new at this, you are aware.”

Reinier had to concede that point as well. “We leave in a few minutes. I suppose you will remain with us, until we go to battle?”

The other snorted. “Your wife’s too scary not too.”

 

It was rather anticlimactic, the armies meeting. There was a short staring contest between Haven and his brothers that Haven won, and another meeting of eyes among the leaders. 

Amirae rode to the front.

“Today we go to war.” she started, formally, “Today, in mere minutes we meet with our enemy. But have no fear. Today we ride in victory. We ride on the tails of the gods and the angels. Today is the day of our success, the day that the god has promised. Stand straight, stand strong. Do not give in. Today some of us will die. Some of us will hurt. We will leave family behind both on and off the field. I am not going to force any one of you to stay. If you are not willing to die at this moment, walk. 

“I am not. I will face the enemy till not one is standing, or I have no breath to breathe, or blood to bleed. I intend to fight until I have nothing left to give. This is my country. My people. And I intend to keep it so.”

A roar of agreement rose from the crowds. Even people of other countries cheered. It was not their land but the intent behind it that they understood. 

Leon picked up. “At home, we live in the land where the strongest survive. And Rhefv is a country willing to fight to keep itself strong. To keep itself going. Who would we be to not recognize such strength of will and power? So here we stand to fight, not for our land or country but our ideals. Ryon was not a territory easily held. It took the blood of our kinsman to achieve peace, and we stand here now, ready to fight, to give our sister country the same chance.”

It was Reinier’s turn to speak, and for a long moment he was silent. “After listening to those too speeches, I am not sure that there is anything I can say to follow them. We are here, because Rhefv is our brother and sister. Moreover, I am sure that many of the men here, are here because their wives or fiancée’s or some significant other told them that if they did not join us, than they would because Galia said that her sister is the one leading the damn army and she better have some damn good back up.” Sounds of agreement rose from the army before him. He grinned. “That is why I am here. But even if Galia had not insisted, we would still stand for this country. Rhefv was, after all, the country that helped us gain our independence. Today we will fulfill the debt left by our forefathers.”

The crowd roared again, and Amirae turned out to the horizon. The Albiones rose from the horizon, a dense black cloud that got increasingly bigger as they approached. 

“Now is the time to fight! For every woman, every child, every man in the country! Stand firm, now. Let your feet not move from where they stand. The hands of the gods are with you. Fight!”

 

Blood flew everywhere, red rain drenching, and silver lightening thumping. There were the thumps of falling men, voices raised in a chorus of pain. The ground shook and rumbled, and above the sky darkened. Any man there would have sworn they felt the power of the gods leak into them. Seep into their skin, their bones, their very blood and drive them forward. It guided their hands as they swung their swords and raised their shields. It deflected weak blows so that it would not break skin.

But for all that the gods were on their side, they were still in a war. There were still men who better than the allied soldiers on the other side. There were still casualties and deaths. But in the midst of battle, they were not immediately noticed. 

Amirae felt the adrenaline from battle rushing through her veins. Her focus was incredible, and her agility was better than it normally was. She moved faster and sharper, and her mouth was pulled into a grin of pure joy. She felt the bloodshed call to the primal animal in her blood. Her genes. It drew her in, gave her vitality to a level that even sparring had not done.

She was the king of the battlefield. It was hers to rule. Her’s to decide who lived and who died.

It was addicting.

 

Haven loved the thrill of battle, the thrum of power it gave him. His lips moved in prayers and even he, a nonbeliever felt the blessing closer than it should be. His speared staff hummed in power and crackled as it made contact with the enemy’s skin. His lips pulled back into a wild, predatory grin, as he shifted his weight back and forth for the best possible positions to attack.

He might not believe in the gods, but even he could admit the possibility of it being true they were watching.

 

The sun was setting when the battle came to a close with the sound of the echoing horn from the Albione border. The Albione's retreated at the order.

Amirae watched as both sides cleared the field of their dead. She felted winded and exhausted as the high left her gasping. She was silent and respectful, in the aftermath. There were people combing through, hoping to find their friends and loved ones alive, and she did not want to disturb them. She had led them into battle, the least she could do was let them mourn for their dead in whatever way made them happiest. Around them milled Albione’s nut she had no worry that they would try to attack. Rhefv came out the victor and all along the perimeter warrior priests stood guard.

But that did not stop one of the Priests of Albione from speaking to her.

His robes were stained with blood and his voice was like gravel when he spoke. “I sense fire within you, child. Fire of the gods. You have great things ahead of you. The High Priest himself agreed. The gods have demanded we retreat.”

Amirae flinched. “There is no such thing as the god.” she hissed.

The priest shook his head. “You will not think that in the future. But you can rest assured that the gods have told us to leave your land alone while they work in it. We shall not bother you until their plans are over.”

Amirae did not reply, as the priest moved on.

 

Haven viewed the field with a practiced eye, scanning over the bodies, looking for signs of his brothers among the dead, sighing with a relief he would deny when he found their heads among those in the field. But for all that Haven understood war, he would not help with the bodies, with those of his own country, or that of any other. He was a fighter; to coarse and blunt to deal with the grieving. 

It had nothing at all to do with the fact that he was a sucker for a crying child and would try to resurrect the dead to stop the grief; he was able to most of the time, but he would be sick for days. The gut cramping, coughing up blood kind of sick. And on top of all that, he would have the temple riding his back the entire time, riling his father up the whole way.

It was just not worth it.

“You okay?” Flynn asked, coming up beside his closest brother.

Haven sent a strained smile over in response. “Of course. Ryon is not a country that does not deal in war. There is no reason not to be.”

Flynn shook his head. “One of these days, it is going to hit you what all this really means. You will not be so glib then.”

Haven shook his head. “Maybe, Flynn, but I would not count on it. It would take a miracle.”

Flynn was shaking his head right back when Julian made his way over, a body slung over the back of his horse in front of him. He had a sheepish look on his face, as approached. “Haven, I hate to ask this but...”

 

Amirae was still waiting for Narin to return when Gayle found her. With tears in his eyes, he quietly shook his head. Amirae let out a gasp as she began shaking. Gayle’s mouth was turned down, and his eyes cried without tears when he had to put the news into words. “I have not found him among the living troops. But there may be hope. I did not find his body among the dead.”

“He might have been buried by the other troops. He probably was.”

The general disagreed. “It is never too much to hope.” he told her. “Sometimes it is all that keeps us going.”

“Sometimes hope hurts too much. I do not need hope to keep going. I can do it on will alone.”

Gayle’s eyes measured her. “I think you can. You have my support.”

   
Chapter Eight

 

Amirae walked through the golden palace walls, expressionless. It was good to be home, but it was stained by the death of Narin and the responsibility that was only now setting in. When she was first coronated, she had been responsible for only the war effort. The advisers had taken charge of the finances and other menial tasks that could not be set aside, but nor could they be a priority. There had been no time to coach the young ruler in the rules of leadership; there had been too much going on. 

But, as Amirae discovered when she attempted to take hold the reigns for the first time, power is addicting, and the advisers were loath to give that power up. She breathed in a heavy breath, as she considered her position. There had been a lot more opposition to her position than she first expected. There were obviously those who thought she was incapable of doing the job right, because she was female, and even more so those who had thought that power should have fallen to them. But there had been a niggling thought that she might have gained an amount of support from Munin and Hassan. However, it appeared it would not be so. That their followers were not as dedicated that they might of thought... which meant that they would be trying to knock her out of power. She had three big players on her side, but the only thing that would turn the odds of her keeping kingship would be the support of the other nations.

She let the air out in a rushing sigh. It was time to paste on a smile and play nice.

 

Playing nice was harder than she thought when she had spent the last few hours receiving gifts from some of their smaller, less involved allied nations. Hours of being assured that they had not doubt in the fact that she would be a good ruler, and could you please send a little gold their way? She had had to clamp down on the rising smirk when she heard that. Amirae had no doubt that any of these dignitaries would hesitate to turn on her, to support the elder men, these foreigners who did not understand the importance of bloodlines in their societies. She gazed longingly outside the window, watching the shadows lengthen along the roofs of the surrounding buildings. They could not be doing this for much longer; it was funny, but she did not remember her father ever being in the meetings for so long.

She was unable to retain her sighed, scowling when she saw Reinier smirk at her, next to her sister’s reproving stare. She resisted the urge to wince, thinking her sister had not lost her touch over the years. 

“Next!” she called out, ignoring the adviser who was tugging at her sleeve. For the past hour, he had been trying to dictate her responses, but she ignored him. Her father had always told her that she should make her own decisions, and that his advisers were always going to think what he was doing was wrong. But, he assured her, they were not priests, only mortal men, the same as her and that as long as he had faith in what he decided, not to change because they turned their snooty noses up to tell him so.

Munin’s eyes had crinkled at the comment, as he pretended not to have heard.

Now, she heard her father’s voice ringing in her ears, and knew the elderly adviser would support her decision now. She had spent the majority of her time with the elderly adviser growing up, when she was not training or causing trouble. She had been taught by the best; she knew what she was doing.

Her mouth curled into a genuine smile when the Ryon delegate moved forward. She had met Leon at the before they had fought together, and she liked the man. He was very different from his father, but had his own charm about him that drew you in. She knew that in a few years when he came to power he would be a formidable opponent, if they were ever to clash.

“My lady, my fair lady.” Prince Leon bowed, causing chatter to arise from the watching nobles. Predictably, he ignored them. “I have traveled, battle weary, at the command of my father to tell you, “You have guts, girl. I support you. Do not fail me, or I will make you regret it.” My father’s words, not mine.”

There had, of course, been gasps at the audacity of the message, but Amirae smiled. “I knew he cared.” she commented. “Well, I suppose I shall have to do my best then.”

Leon grinned. “He also sent another message: “If you happen to find my youngest wandering around over there, you can have him. He will be of better use to you than me.””

Amirae raised a brow. “Interesting. Stay for dinner, and explain that for me.”

Leon bowed again, exaggerating the motion, making it more a joking gesture than a serious acknowledgment of her position. “Whatever you command, my lady.”

“Do not tempt me.” Amirae muttered, before raising her voice again. “Next!”

 

Amirae nearly cried with joy when the meeting ended, and the headed to the dining hall to eat. It was another formal event, but at least if she was seated right, she could relax a bit. It was to her great pleasure she found herself seated in between her brother in law and Leon. Galia sat next to her husband, with a glint in her eye that screamed that she wanted to talk. Amirae stood at the end of the table for the short message before eating, and could not help the surreal feeling of being somewhere she had never imagined standing with a power she never wanted.

“Thank you all for joining me today. I have only recently come to power, and your support is a great joy to me. With the God’s blessing, let us enjoy this food we have available and thank him for our recent victory!”

There was a polite putter of clapping, but there was more of an interest in eating than formal policy. Amirae grinned privately. Apparently, she was not the only one counting down the minutes until she could eat.

“You did good.” Galia started. Amirae had to restrain a wince. Her sister would not hold back what she was going to say. The inevitable ‘but’ followed. “But you are not all the way here, are you? You have not dealt with the deaths yet.” the breath rushed out of her lungs. “And you are not going too. But ‘Mira, listen to me. Go to the temple and pray. I swear to you, the answer will come.”

Amirae’s right eyebrow rose. “Do you believe in the god?” she asked, slightly incredulous.

Leon snorted into his napkin, desperately trying to keep quiet. Galia cut her eyes in his direction, mouth quirking at the twitch he gave. She turned back to her younger sister.

“Never did I not believe.” she said, solemn. “Amirae, sometimes you stand too close to the situation to understand what is going on.”

The younger sister’s eyes narrowed. “You know something.” she accused.

Galia shrugged. “I do know. But I will not tell you. Amirae, father was not the only one who received gifts from the god. It is not even restrained to our family. Ask Leon, later about it. He should have some interesting stories to tell. However, I know you were told earlier by the Albione Priest that the gods have something more in store for you, and I have seen the same. You will by far surpass the expectations, but no one ever said it would be easy. Go and pray.”

The king huffed, turning away to glare into her dish, stabbing at the cooked lamb. She could hear Leon and Reinier shift uncomfortably next to her, but could not bring herself to care to ease their own discomfort.

“Did every one of your group make it out okay?” Leon asked Reinier in an effort to change the topic of discussion.

Amirae’s eyes narrowed further, and Reinier eyed her carefully as he answered, aware of how similar she was to his wife. “For the most part. There was a surprisingly few number of deaths in this battle.”

Leon nodded, copying the other man in handling the volatile king. “I saw that. Haven says that he was sure that something was there, guiding the battle, though he will swear it was not the god.”

Amirae’s eyes leapt to his face. “Who is this Haven, that agrees with me? I want him to tell that to my sister.”

Leon found his eyes tracing the lattice images on the ceiling. “He is my youngest brother. I have a feeling that one of the others hoarded him away somewhere.”

“Hoarded?” Reinier inquired, before Amirae could move the conversation on.

Leon shrugged, glancing at Galia. “Haven is the brother that Princes Galia mentioned. The one blessed by the gods, but he is another unbeliever. However, despite his doubt, Haven has an unnatural amount of power at his disposable. Often times, after a fight, one of my brothers will ask for his help in some sort of pet project or other. Healing people, bringing them back to life, trying to force some empathy or compassion into the boy. Things like that.”

“Bring back to life?” Amirae snapped, before anyone could gloss over the fact.

Leon was already shaking his head. “I have talked to him about it before. It seems like it only works in some cases; cases when they died before their time, when the gods do not object. That sort of thing. I do not think that your father or brothers could be brought back. It quite possibly has been too long, and if I am remembering correctly, their bodies were set to sand.”

Amirae nodded. “However, as it is, I am more curious than ever to meet this missing brother of yours. I might just take your father up on his offer. But for now, I think I shall retire. Protocol does allow that, no?” She checked, glancing at Galia, who nodded in agreement, rising in unison with her sister, and joining her in the bow, and following her out of the room. However, before leaving, she sent a look over her shoulder to her husband, who nodded in understanding.

He glanced over to find Leon looking at him curiously.

He shrugged. “She will speak to her sister, before joining me in the receiving room. She will probably have some sort of plan or another. Galia is very driven. I fear my enemies would do more to underestimate her than I. She can hold grudges for ages, and is more easily offended.”

Leon raised his brows. “My father must like her.”

“Oh he does. It is absolutely terrifying to see them together.”

“It would be even more so to see the three.”

 

Haven scowled as he ignored the complaints his stomach was making. It was not easy to heal someone, especially not someone on the brink of death. It took more energy than he had to offer, but he did not have the time to constantly replenish, so he was forced to draw the energy from the deep reserve that kept his body functioning. He had lost ten pounds since he started, and he would only loose more as the night went on. He was hoping that if the man’s fever broke around dawn, he would be able to catch a few hours of sleep with the patient under Julian and Lyira’s careful care. As it was, he was staying awake by tossing down vials of restorative tonics he had tucked into his bag from the temple before leaving Ryon.

He drank down another one, not even wincing at the bitter, lingering taste, he was so used to it. His hands were occupied in tossing together ingredients for salves and tonics to keep the wounds he was disinfecting by searing with pure power from being infected again. His other hand was tapping a staccato tune with his fingertips to keep track of the heartbeats he could feel to his toes. His ears were carefully tuned to the breathing, noting the occasional gasping breaths interspersing the mostly calm pattern of deep unconsciousness. 

A tap came on the doorway to the hut that he was in, made a few years ago for the purpose of healing. He barely glanced at it, as he called, “Come in.”

Flynn did, silently gliding over the floor, careful not to disturb his brother. “Do you need any help?” he asked.

Haven growled, before ending in a huff, the tapping fingers stopping their little tunes to reach over to grab a plant with little purple flowers, shoving it in his brother’s face. “Grind this up. Make sure you do not lose the oil. Than add this to the poultice I left in the box. Do not change anything. Those flowers can be deadly, and if he dies because you screwed up, you are the one telling Julian.”

Flynn flinched. “Do you have to be so mean?” he asked plaintively. “I swear, it is like you all expect me to kill you or something. I get the same lecture every time I offer to cook, too.”

Haven shrugged absently. “You are a poison maker. You like to experiment. Sometimes at very inopportune times.”

Flynn grumbled. “After this, you have to take a break.” He told his brother. “Since I have been here, I have seen your shirt getting looser.”

Haven shook his head in denial. “Cannot. Critical time.”

“It will not do the boy any good if you die before he gets past this. Sleep for an hour. I will be here. I might not be a priest or a healer, but I understand at least the basics of healing someone. I am a scientist; I understand how the body works. I will wake you up if something happens.”

“Maybe.” Haven hummed, showing more emotion than he did when he was not tired. 

Flynn let his head fall back, keeping his hands moving at a steady pace. “You are exhausted.” He shook his hands a little as he looked at the little dish in front of him. It looked about right. “Do you want me to add the crushed flowers to the poultice as well?” he asked.

The younger nodded his head absently. “After you mix in the oil. Cannot do it before.”

Flynn nodded, his hands obeying the order, as his feet made their way over the compounded dirt floor to the small terracotta box hidden in the darkest corner of the room. He pulled out the bowl Haven had told him about, and tipped his oil into the mixture, using the small wooden spoon to keep the crushed flowers out, before folding the oil in. The poultice quickly gained a smoother feel from the sticky goop it had been before, and Flynn carefully tipped the crushed flowers in after, noting the spell.

“Clairvenna?” he asked Haven.

“If it is done correctly, it is a very strong restorative. I would not normally use it, except he was in so bad a shape, I fear if I do not make him stronger, he will not have the strength to keep fighting.”

“Does he have the will, though? Is Julian making you heal a man who would rather die?”

“No, he has a strong desire to live. It is nearly overwhelming, not the least distracting. It is irritating, but it also keeps me from giving up. Rarely is there one who would fight so hard to stay.”

“A love interest?”

“Maybe... but it feels like more than that. Just a deep seated desire to live. It is unusual, but very intriguing. Are you sure Julian has no idea who this man is?”

Flynn nodded, tapping the edge of the spoon lightly against the ceramic rim to dislodge any of the paste. “Positive. We could not stop to ask, either, since the man was nearly dead when we found him.”

He paused at Haven’s thoughtful muttering of, “well he can find his loved one’s after he is not dying.”

“Of course. Should I just smear this over the wounds, or do you have to do something to it before it is useful?”

“Just spread it on so that it completely covers the wound. It will keep infections from getting in, so I can stop sending power that way, and focus on the more serious injuries. It will scar him, but rather he be alive than dead and vain.”

“And then you sleep.” It was not a question.

“I will sleep.”

…

Back at the Rhefv palace, Amirae was pacing her room, silent, as Galia watched just as noiseless and still. Neither wanted to argue, but bother were convinced of their conviction. Galia would swear she felt her heart break as she observed her sister’s forced back shoulders, grim expression, and crying eyes. It was such a contrast with the smiling happy child she remembered. It was painful to see the toll recent events were taking on her. 

They had had a conversation about it once, when Amirae was too young to remember, about who they would rather inherit the throne if Daddy died. Galia had been sure that Amirae, even at the young age of four, would be the better ruler than her own ten year old self. Amirae had always had that air around her that Daddy and the noblemen had. That air of confidence that you were always the one who was right, and damn anyone who tells you otherwise. 

The corner of her mouth convulsed upward into a smile as she remembered the younger Amirae's words. “I don wanna be a Queen. Queens are weak. Daddy says I’m strong. I am gonna be a guard.”

At the time she had not understood how telling Amirae’s answer was. She had taken it at the face value of an impossible dream. But as the years went on, Amirae continued to claim her wish of being a guard, just one among the many faces. Narin’s appointment as her bodyguard only encouraged her more. She started to join Narin in his classes, quickly catching up to the younger students, and then surpassing them. At the same time, she held less of an interest in parties and balls, rather becoming absorbed with the schedules of the training for the guards. She would do anything to sneak out of formal events, from burning her own expensive dresses, to jumping out the six foot window onto the trellis of the garden, where she knew the maids would not follow. She would lie to even Narin about where she was when she went to practice, returning later with bruises and cuts littering her arms, gown dirty, that she had been at her painting lesson the entire time, she would claim an angelic smile on her face.  
It never worked. But now, seeing where her sister was...

“Do you remember that conversation we had when you were four, about who should rule if Daddy died?”

 

Outside a figure lurked, covered from head to toe in rags and robes. There was a slight curve to the profile that named the figure female, but no face was available to see. She was quiet, perhaps more than should be expected of just a mere passing eavesdropper, her head carefully angled so that her ear was as close to the crack as she could manage before she was seen. Her eyes flickered under the sheer mask as she mentally recorded all that she heard.

“I knew I never... king.”

“...best for the job...”

“...not, even... died... only ended because their damned high priest said... god... more.”

“I meant what I said earlier... answers.”

“...No such thing as the god... not... temple where father died!”

The spy paused, head turning quickly down the darkened hall, where footsteps could be heard approaching. The light walls would do little to hide the dark figure, the spy. Her fist clenched, before giving a sharp nod as she came to decision.

She would take what she had now in. 

The little niggling of guilt was only because the King was so charismatic. The King had probably been working her magic on her sister.

After all, the girl was the reason that the spy’s brother was dead.

…

Haven sighed as he sat up in bed. Thirteen hours of sleep, more than he wanted, and he still did not feel any better. His energy stores were fuller than they had been the night before, but they were no where near the level he would want to have on a normal day. On the bed on the other side of the room, his patient still slept with Flynn slumped in the chair next to him.

However there were two new additions to the room he had not originally noticed. Julian and Lyira both hunched over the rickety table over some huge, old tome or another.

He shook his head, and lurched to his feet, stumbling over to the unconscious man, resting heavily on Flynn’s sleeping shoulder. “Wake up.” he demanded, shaking the shoulder, as he leaned over to touch the man’s forehead as he let his power sink into the body. Better than yesterday. Damn, he might have a chance to actually pull through...

“Is he doing okay?” Julian asked, interrupting his thoughts.

Haven looked at his more sensitive brother seriously. “He is. Better than last time I checked. If his progress continues, we should be done in the next week. But Julian, I cannot guarantee the result. If he decides he does not want to continue fighting, I cannot make him.”

Julian nodded. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Just stay quiet. I need to work.”

   
Chapter Nine

It had been a full week since Amirae had been home and the only one in charge of her responsibilities. She knew she would not be able to keep the pace she was setting, but there was not anyone else she felt she could trust the influence she would give them. In the past week, she had spent a good amount of time with the priests and advisers and already they were trying to take decisions out of her hands in the most unsubtle way possible. It was always, “My dear girl, you do not know what you are saying...” and “I have been an adviser for many years now, and I know much more about this. Listen to my wisdom...” She scoffed at the thought. Honestly, she did not mind their little games, but they did not have to be so bold in their maneuvers. If defeating their little games would get them off her back in the future, she would be more than happy to oblige her.

The breath rushed from her lungs in a sigh. Despite the improvement it would bring in the future, at the moment it was simply annoying. 

And she had been so busy she had not been able to fulfill her promise to Galia to go to the temple either. A headache was beginning to pound in her temple, when the sound of light, child’s footsteps echoed down the hall, accompanied by the sound of Brencis’s young voice crying “‘Mira! ‘Mira!”

A smile forced its way to her lips. Brencis always made her smile. She had not seen her younger sister much these past days. The smile built up to a laugh as she knelt down to catch the quickly moving body. “Brencis, sweetie, how are you?” she laughed again.

Brencis smiled up at her, baby teeth showing in the wide grin. “I have been good. I sew with Mama, and I did not bother you while you were working.”

Amirae sighed sadly. “You can bother me if you want to.” she offered. “I know Mama would say no, but I would not mind the chance to take a break from all of the work. The Heavens know that no one else minds interrupting me. And Daddy never barred you from his office, did he?”

Brencis’s eyes filled with tears, and her smile became shaky as she thought about their dead father. “Only when I wanted to tie bows in his hair.”

Amirae groaned theatrically. “I could not blame him for that.”

Her younger sister slapped her hands lightly on the elder’s shoulders. “Bows are pretty.” she insisted. “Pretty!” She was silent for a few minutes, and Amirae let her think. “You do not mind me spending time with you, now you are king? Mama said you just do not have the time.”

Amirae’s fists clenched as violent thoughts rose to the surface, but she pushed it away to deal with her sister. “I do not mind. Now, since it seems like you have been lonely, let us retreat to the library to read a book before I have to go back to work.”

“You do not have to work now?”

The king shook her head. “No. I can hide for a bit. I needed a break from them anyway.”

Brencis smiled. “Then let’s play!”

 

Reinier sighed as he slouched unprofessionally in the chair. They had been in Rhefv for over a week now, and Galia was still not ready to go home. Every time he dared to broach the subject, she would wave him off, saying that if he wanted to leave that much he was more than welcome to, but she still had things she had to take care off. The time was not right, but she understood that he could not understand. She would look at him, something glimmering behind her eyes, as she suggested that he pray. That maybe the god would speak if he were willing to listen.

He loved his wife, but Amirae had a more realistic view of religion. 

Not that he would tell her that.

“Wife troubles?” Leon asked, lounging beside him. The corner of Reinier’s mouth quirked.

“What else could it be?” he asked back, before sighing. “She just... she is convinced that there is more going on, and she wants to be here when it happens.”

Leon nodded in understanding. “Haven does the same thing sometime. He will insist on staying somewhere, even if everything has already been settled. But you know, he is always right. Something always happens and we are usually better off for being there.”

“I suppose. It is just hard, you know, having only her word. I want to go home too.”

“I cannot say that I know your wife. But my brother having met her, respects her. He said that if he believed in the gods he would say she was touched.”

The heir of Yven sighed again. “I know. I know.” His shoulders hunched in defeat. “It seems I have no choice but to stay.”

Leon slapped his shoulder in a friendly gesture. “Oh, you know you want to stay. Haven should show up soon, and you know you want to see Amirae’s reaction to him.”

Reinier choked. “Do you want me to stay, or flee?” He asked, incredulous.

“Stay of course. The meeting will be very entertaining.”

 

Haven finally sighed, slumping in his seat. His patient was finally fully healed and he could pull back the energy he was pouring out. He turned to Flynn, who turned out to be far more helpful than he would have expected. His brother, predictably, had fallen asleep, but Haven could not find it in himself to care. There had not been anything he had needed his closest brother to do, since the last few treatments had been purely spiritual. Flynn had given up lurking in order to sleep. Thinking about it, Haven thought he remembered the red head telling him to wake him up when he was done.

So he did, slapping his brother harder on the head than he needed to, but enjoying the pleasure it gave him. He had been on the wrong side of his brother’s pranks far too often to not take in the joy of being on the other side.

Flynn was surprised to say the least. He fell of the chair, blinking blearily before leaping to his feet, pointing an accusatory finger at his brother. “You pushed me off!” he exclaimed.

Haven shook his head. “No I did not, you idiot. You did that yourself. I just... helped you get there.”

“Same thing.” his brother huffed. “Are you done?”

Haven nodded. “All that there is left to do is wait to see if he wakes up. I have done all I can. Although I have to say, I will be extremely angry if he does not wake up, and I wasted all that energy to get his body healed.”

“He will wake up.” Flynn reassured the other. “There is no way he cannot. You are the one that said that he had the will to live. You just gave him the tools. Give him a little time; being healed is tiring for him too.”

Haven sighed. “I know that. I’m just exhausted. Will you watch him so I can get some sleep?” 

Flynn nodded, and Haven turned towards the cot. Before he got there he turned around again. “Julian is supposed to be here around lunch. Can you tell him that, and that I am sorry that I could not see him if I am still asleep?”

“Will you stop?” Flynn finally exclaimed, flapping his hands. “Go to sleep. Julian will understand. We are not new to this, you know.”

Haven scoffed as he collapsed on to the cot. Of course he knew. He was the one they always pulled in.

Flynn sighed, as he observed his sleeping brother. It was hard, he thought, to watch his brother slowly kill himself, while he stood by helplessly. Oh, he knew that he was the reason that Haven did it, and that Haven would flip if he knew that his brother felt that way, but it was fact. When Haven undertook a difficult healing like the one he did, he risked his own health. But at the same time, Flynn understood his brother. For as cynical a person as he was, Haven enjoyed helping people. He would not be able to stand by and watch a man die alone, even if he could not take the step to find someone to help him, because in a healing so rigorous, there should have been at least two people giving energy.

But Haven would never trust anyone else to help in a healing. Flynn growled, releasing his little knife from his sheathe, and tossing it up and down. Haven had trouble trusting anyone period. He was very like Judas in that regard. He was absolutely convinced everyone had another angle. And it hurt to know that his younger brother held the same suspicion of his brothers. Not that it was not earned. Hell, even Haven fell under the same suspicion with his brothers. They were raised in a backstabbing court, taught early on that you could not rely on anyone else to get you where you want to go, because everyone wanted the same thing you did. Power. Wealth. 

It was court.

He sighed again. Flynn truly could not wait to arrive at the Rhefv court. The Rhefvian were not as cutthroat as he was used too.

Not that what he was used to was normal, he thought resentfully, flipping his knife faster and faster. A knock came from the door, and he stopped flipping the knife, arm stiff. Rising quickly, he checked the unconscious mystery man, before going to the door. “Who is it?” he demanded through the wood.

“Julian.” his elder brother answered. “Varius is here with me. He wanted to check on Haven, and to see the man.”

Flynn felt all of his dark thoughts slowly evaporate. His brothers always helped him push through. They were the only reason he would keep pushing. He opened the door. “Come on in. Haven is asleep, and I do not think we should wake him up. He is exhausted.”

Varius nodded, his eyes lit in understanding, as he glanced towards Julian. He turned to the scholarly brother, and suggested, “Why don’t you go see your project? I want to ask Flynn something.”

Julian smiled at his elder and younger brothers, heading over to the bed to check on the man. Varius turned to Flynn, frowning. “Does Judas have you doing that again?” he asked nodding towards the knife.

Flynn scowled. “He never stopped.” Varius opened his mouth to say something else, but Flynn continued before he could. “There was just a lag in orders. Do not worry about it, Varius. I can handle it.”

“Have you at least told the others?”

Flynn shook his head. “They have enough to bear without me adding to it.”

“They would want to know. If Haven finds out, and you did not tell him... he will blow it out of proportion. Leon... would be sad, and Julian would give you the cold shoulder. Lyira would be angry at you, and she is slightly terrifying. More so than I would have thought for Julian’s crush.”

Flynn grinned. “She is a little devil.” He agreed. “But I think you are over estimating Haven’s reaction. He does not really care what we do with our lives.” 

“You are the one who is not seeing things clearly. Haven does not care what we do, as long as we are happy doing it. If he finds out that Judas is forcing you to do this, I can see him declaring war on both Judas and the temple.”

“He would not be that foolish.”

“Do you even know the boy?”

The two stared at each other silently. It was broken by Julian’s return. 

“I think Haven is looking a little too pale... Is something the matter?” he asked, looking between the two.

Flynn forced a grin to his face as he shook his head. “Of course not.” he replied, ignoring Varius standing impassively beside him. “We are just... considering our options. I will be joining Haven when he goes to Rhefv, but Varius thinks I should return home. I was only telling him I was not going to change my mind.”

“You should.” Varius growled, “You always cause trouble in foreign courts.”

“Then you should be happy. Rhefv is very politically unstable at the moment, even with their victory against Albione. There is not much there that even I could disturb.”

Varius growled again. “That was not what I was saying--”

Flynn cut him off. “I am done talking about it. Julian, yes, I will look after Haven. I should have enough herbs left over from helping him with the no-name over there. Varius, just stop. I will not change my mind. Do you two want to do anything else while you are here, or are you leaving?”

Varius stared silently for another minute, before turning on his heel, leaving. “Julian, I will wait for you outside.” he called over his shoulder.

Julian nodded, as he stared at Flynn with big, sad eyes, making Flynn regret his harsh words. “Flynn,” Julian started, “Is something the matter? Did I make you angry at me?”

Flynn shook his head, feeling the smile tug at his lips again. “No, no. I am just really stressed. Sorry I snapped. Tell Varius as well. I shall speak with him when I see him again, but I do not think I will go home before going to Rhefv. Tell him he knows why.”

Julian’s eyes narrowed. “You are keeping something from the rest of us, and it hurts you.” he stated. Flynn sweated as Julian considered him. “I will not ask. But Haven will figure it out.”

“Why does everyone keep mentioning Haven?” Flynn demanded.

Julian shrugged. “Haven is hot tempered, and he does not like court games or Judas, and he is not afraid of saying so.”

“And that’s why I keep being told that it will be bad if Haven finds out I am keeping a secret?”

Julian nodded. “Haven does not keep other people’s secrets. He will keep his own, but not others unless he is convinced.”

Flynn sighed. “Thank you for the warning. But... this is too important for me to share. Please understand?”

“Of course. You are my brother, and I trust you to take care of yourself. But if you do not, you will answer to the high powers, if I have to twist Haven’s arm to summon it.”

 

It was several hours later that Haven woke up. He blinked, his sight dulled in the darkened room, and raised his hand to his forehead, feeling the cooling cloth that had been set on it while he was asleep. Haven frowned, sitting up. “Flynn?” he called, confident his brother had not left him alone.

There was a moment of complete silence where Haven did not allow himself to doubt, before Flynn’s answer drifted through the windows. “Yes?”

“Why is there a cooling cloth on my head?” he yelled back.

“Because,” Flynn answered, as he walked back into the room, “You were running a fever. I also gave you a few restorative tonics I created while you were sleeping. Are you feeling any better?”

Haven paused, sinking into his body mentally, cataloging his status. “Actually, yes. What was in those tonics?”

Flynn shrugged, grinning. “A little of this and that.” he answered. “You probably would not wish to know.”

“I am a healer. I doubt it could scare me.”

“You will only say that while you do not know. It has scared healers before. When we return home, ask that healer you trained under... what was his name? Cyne?”

Haven nodded. “You told him, but will not tell me?”

“Oh trust me, Cyne wished he did not know. He will not take it anymore while he is conscious.”

Haven gave up. “So, Healer, think I can travel?”

Flynn grinned. “I think you can manage. I am just too good for you not to be fit. As soon as our guest wakes up, we can leave.”

The blond haired boy nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. “Good, very good. I will just pack up my things then.”

Flynn watched as Haven lurched around the room. “Varius and Julian stopped by. They both said to tell you they understand that you were too tired to wake up, and they do not blame you. Julian will be pleased at how well my tonics worked, I think. He was very concerned about how you were doing.”

“Julian always worries,” Haven started, but stopped when a groan came from the bed, and zipped over to hover over the waking man. “Flynn, he is waking up.”

His brother sauntered over at his own pace. Haven glared, and Flynn shrugged. “Rushing will not make him wake up any faster.” he explained.

Haven growled his frame tense, before he slumped like his strings were cut. “I know. But this is what I’ve been working for these past two weeks. It is the moment to know, who did we save? Was he worth the effort?”

Flynn’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “That is not a very nice thing to say. Every life is worth it.”

“What if he was a killer? A brute of a man who abused his wife? What if he was simple? Or even worse, a religious freak?”

“Then it is a good thing I am not.” The figure on the bed groaned again. The two brothers spun around to look at the man. He was still sickly looking, with a few new scars on his face, a hollow in his cheeks, hair drenched in sweat, and he shook at the effort of sitting up.

“Well, you are looking better.” Haven remarked, eying the man up and down in a way that would have been uncomfortable if the newly awakened patient had the energy. “What is your name then?”

The patient blinked, his brain still trying to catch up. “Narin.”

“Well, then Narin, where are you from? You were wearing the Rhefvian uniform if I am remembering correctly.”

Narin nodded before his face scrunched in panic. “Amirae! Do you know what happened to her? She probably thinks I am dead.”

Flynn frowned. “Amirae the new monarch?” he asked. Narin nodded. “Well, then, she probably does. I suppose you would like to travel with us to meet her than.”

Narin stared at the red-head, Haven mimicking his expression. Haven was the one who spoke. 

“Flynn, if we take him, we will have to cut back our travel time. He is not fit for long days on a horse.”

Flynn shrugged. “You will just have to deal with shorter days.”

“But I want to return to civilization! I want to eat good food.”

“We can do that on the road, if you wish. I am sure there are a few lords and ladies along the way that would be more than happy to take us in for the night.”

“It would be formal. I hate formal.”

“Like I said before, there really is not another choice, unless you wish for Varius to follow us there. And I do not.”

Haven opened his mouth to argue further, before simply giving up. “Okay, Flynn, if it means that much to you. But I cannot afford to heal him anymore than he is now, if he hurts himself before we get there.”

Flynn nodded. “I understand.”

Narin had been silent throughout the argument, but as soon as Haven stomped out of the room to get a drink, which he growled he did not need, spoke up. “You are your father’s blade, no?”

Flynn flinched, before his eyes narrowed with deadly intent. “Who are you again?” he hissed.

Narin nodded. “I thought so. I am, or was, the Captain of the Rhefvian Guard. I have heard rumors about you, and your skill. But I have always wondered. Do you enjoy doing what you do? Would you continue to protect your family in such a way if you truly had a choice?”

Flynn’s breath released in a sigh. “It seems like everyone is figuring out my secret.” he muttered irritably. “I have kept it just fine for years now. Who does everyone think they are to nose around in my secrets?” Finally, he gave up. “I do not like it. I was raised into it. It was supposed to be Julian’s place you know, as third child, but when he was born, my father was too pleased with him. Judas could not bear the thought of forcing the child into the shadows. He was far too useful for such a plebeian task, he would say, I am told. My mother would agree and encourage him to have another child. One that he could sacrifice without regret, as long as he gave her Julian. My father agreed, and they had me.

The result was rather self-explanatory. He had no regret in forcing me into the role of his private assassin. He would tell me that it was the tradition of his family that the third son carry the responsibility, but really, could I imagine forcing Julian to take a knife to someone’s throat? It became a duty to me. I could not put one of my brother’s in my position. They were happy, or at least successful in doing what they did. And then Haven was born. If there was anyone that made me want to keep them from taking my place it was Haven. He was so cute. Bouncy and baby like. I fell in love with him, and took a new passion for my duties with me. I did not want anyone to harm him.” Flynn trailed off. “They are all old enough to look after themselves now, but... I have been doing it too long to simply stop.”

Narin nodded slowly. “I can understand that. I can respect it. But your brother is terrifying himself. I hope you know what you are doing.”

“I am the damn assassin, so why is everyone so afraid of Haven instead?”

“Haven has the gods on his side.”

“Well, there is that.”  
   
Chapter Ten  
Rhefv

The morning dawned bright and vibrant, nature giving no hint for the hard times to follow. In his sitting room, High Adviser Munin watched the sun rise, sipping newly brewed tea with the High Priest Hassan. The sat in companionable silence, nibbling on morning pastries. Munin glanced at the priest out of the corner of his eyes.

“How do you think our girl is doing?” he asked his old friend. 

Hassan’s lips strained into a smile, though his forehead crinkled in thought. “Well enough, for someone not raised into the position. She is making the right allies. She did well in the war, rose up as a figure. But the god is not done with her. He has many more plans for her. The real challenges are yet to come, for her to prove herself.”

Munin nodded, his eyes crinkled. “She is not happy with you.”

“No, she is not. But she always was one to hold a grudge. We are working through it. I have not tried to talk to her yet. I have a feeling she would gut me for trying when she is so stressed.”

The adviser agreed. “She always was headstrong, and she took her father’s lessons to heart. She probably did not appreciate the way you tried to handle her. Give her a bit of time to figure things out the way she wants them to be, and then talk to her. She will be more willing to listen.”

Hassan nodded, and both drifted off in memories of a bright eyed child who would do everything she could to cause trouble. Hassan spoke. “Elod has brought it to my attention that we might have a problem--”

Munin interrupted. “I know. But this is for her to find out. If she asks for our help, we can give it. But not before.”

 

Amirae sighed as she sat once more on her throne. It was a rather tiring task, greeting people and listening to their complaints. IT was not something that she particularly enjoyed doing, but she had been assured by everyone that she asked that it was necessary. Therefore, she sat once again, meeting the same kind of boring stuck up people.

She still had not prayed, and the guilt was beginning to make itself known, and Galia’s glances in her direction did nothing to help. If she was being honest with herself, she did not believe what her sister was telling her. She did not believe in the god, in such strong faithlessness that she would not even be willing to give it a chance if it was not Galia asking. Even if the god did exist, he had allowed her father to die, as well as both her brothers. Narin, too. Why, she could not help but wonder, was she being asked to listen to a god who did not understand what she was going through? That was putting her through it. Amirae could not help but think that if the god had any idea of what it was doing, than it would not be putting her in charge of a country she was not even sure she liked.

It was her father’s legacy, though, and she would do whatever she had to do to make sure it lasted.

But that might be why it chose her.

She growled, ignoring the looks that the snotty noblemen sent her way at the sound. The farmer voice, who was complaining that the temple was charging too much to water his crop, trailed off in slight fear. Her dark brown eyes had lightened to a light hazel that glowed with fiery fire. Fire of the gods, the people would later whisper.

“I am the god.” she started to speak, “I rule. I do not listen to these pointless complaints. Farmer, you stand before me, saying that the temple is asking you to pay too much for the gift of the god. Than let me ask you this. Do you have anything that would be of equal value to that water? You make the grain, but your grain would not be made if I did not grant the water.”

The farmer spoke up bravely. “There would be no food though, if we farmers did not farm.”

“Silence, you fool. Your grain would not grow if I did not bless your soil. I would gift the nation with means to survive. But you are trying to cheat me out of my price.”

The farmer, shaking, knelt and nodded, not daring to say another word.

“However, you have a point about the younger priests. They are cheating me of my share. They do not use the bounty they earn as suited to their position. I shall deal with them in time. For now, though, I have come for a reason. Leon, Reinier, Galia follow. I have something I wish to speak to you about before this girl wakes up.” Even the god admitted that Amirae was to headstrong to even believe something that was in front of her if she did not want to.

Galia was the first to step forward. “My Liege,” she bowed, and the god inhibiting the girl’s body waved the hand elegantly. 

“You may rise. We have little time.” With that, the god swept out of the large room, walking with purpose towards one of the small offices that held little use. It turned around and waited for the three to follow in. The mortals waited, not speaking.

The god started off. “This girl’s appointment must be an unusual turn of events for you mortals. A female ruler... she will experience many difficulties. However, there is one that I will warn you of. Akash, Dastan’s brother is rising in the West. If this were a normal problem, I would not even mention it, but Akash has gained the support of the Dark Gods. They will do anything to gain him power. In return, Akash fuels their own plans for the land, giving them access that they had been denied before...” The god trailed off, his eyes filling with pain. “My fallen brothers fear these dark gods enough that they will put aside their differences to work with my kindred for their defeat.”

“What does this have to do with us though?” Leon asked.

“Amirae has been chosen to lead our revolution against the evil one. However, We understand that she is only a young girl. So We have chosen her guides on the road, as well as her partner. You three will be guides, as will her old companion, Narin, and Leon’s brother Flynn. That poor boy will be far more useful than most would expect.”

“And her partner?”

“Haven, of course. I suspect they will get along smashingly, if they look past the part where they were destined to meet each other. But Amirae is waking now. You must make sure she goes to the temple to pray. She does not wish too, but it is of the utmost importance that she does. Farewell and Good luck on your own journeys. Life is not easy for a reason.”

Amirae slumped, and would have collapsed if Leon had not leaped to catch her. She blinked, and looked around in confusion. “Where am I? Why do you guys look so confused?”

Leon was the first to recover, used to Haven making weird announcements of ominous natures. “You must have been sleepwalking. You were saying the strangest things, what about the god.”

“I was admitting the god exists? Even in my sleep?” Amirae asked. “Well, then... not sure what to say to that. Um... I am going to my bedroom. I am not feeling well. If any of the advisers complain, tell them to stuff it, because I am not in the mood to deal with it. I will be back for supper in the hall, but I will not be out before then. Tonight, I shall go to the temple.”

Galia started. “Thank you, Amirae, for doing this for me. I know you do not really want to go to the temple, and it means a lot to me that you would be willing to go so far out of your comfort zone.”

The corner of Amirae’s mouth quirked. “I just hope that it gives me the answers that I so desperately crave.”

The other three nodded, but did not say anything.

Amirae left.

 

Her sleep was restless, and her dreams were plagued with images of the dead. Soldiers bloodied from the battlefield, her father watching her with disappointment, her brothers not far behind. Screams echoed in her ears, before it all blurred and heightened with the faux adrenaline that flooded her system. Her eyes focused on the enemy, lightening sliver cutting the distance between them into a bloody rainbow. Her lips curled in a joyful snarl as the red liquid splashed across her face. The battlefield was hers. No one could stand between them.

It was addicting.

It was vivid.

It was vitality in its purest form.

She woke with a scream on her lips that faded to nothing as her eyes opened. Her breath past her lips in heavy pants, her fists knuckled in her light gold blankets. The room was empty. She was alone. Amirae slowed her breathing down, not allowing her body the chance to rebel. It was hers and she would control it. There was no question of what controlled her. Fear or will, and will would win out every time because she damn well willed it.

 

Haven growled. He hated traveling, and it was made even worse by the slow pace. He knew that Flynn appreciated it, and he also knew that his brother thought he needed it. Oh, how he wished the elder would just challenge him about it, so he could tell him exactly what he thought about his concern.

He flinched. Neither Narin or Flynn realized he had overheard their conversation while he was out, and he had no intention of letting them. In any other situation, he might have blown up at Judas about it, and he could feel the anger, hot and burning coiled around his heart. But more than that, he knew his interference would be unappreciated. Flynn was allowed to make his own choices, even if he did not agree with them.

However, even more than that, he did not want to cheapen Flynn’s sacrifice. 

“Oh come on, we can keep riding for another couple of hours. I would be willing to give energy to Narin if that will keep him going.”

Flynn frowned at him. “You know we cannot go any faster. I will not allow it. We will reach Rhefv tomorrow in the early morning. We will sleep tonight. No questions.”

Haven frowned but did not push, because he knew how stubborn his brother could be. Narin smiled at the two, but could not help but agree more with Haven. He just wanted to get home.

….

 

The spy approached the advisers “I am not sure that your plan is going to work. You are riding on the fact that Amirae will chose to ignore the warning given in the hall. But you are forgetting that Dastan was her father. His blood runs through her veins and so does the gods.”

Nikifor scoffed. “You are a mere child, Faya. You are not seeing the big picture. Amirae will ignore the warnings in order to keep her picture of the world intact. She has done so since she was young. She will not accept that the god exists, if he does, and even if she were to accept it, she would not be able to put aside her hatred of them for letting her father and brothers die.”

Faya scowled beneath the cloaked hood. “As much as I would like to see her taken down for getting my brother killed, I will not stay silent much longer. And before you object,” she continued, despite seeing Mykelti open his mouth to object, “remember that I have been a spy since I was a child. My family has been spies for Dastan since the beginning of his reign. If I take this to the Queen, she will understand, even if she is not pleased.”

Mykelti scowled, and Nikifor objected vocally. “You would still be tried for treason if you came out with your part in this.”

Nitesh huffed in contempt. “Do not be foolish. You two especially should know that King Dastan had left behind a debt to her. She saved his life once. If Amirae were to discount this that and condemn her for coming forward, she would lose a large seat of her support.”

Mykelti nodded slowly. “I think I remember that. You spied for him in Yven, back when we were warring with them. Without your information, his wife would have been killed by the assassins sent after him.”

Faya nodded. “I will give you another few days to get moving, but if nothing happens, I am bailing out. I will not be pulled under with you fools.”

 

   
Chapter Eleven 

The entrance into the city of Rhefv was intimidating. The walls reached high into the sky, a plain wash of plain, light brown, made only for protection. Along the top, the heads of guards could be seen, displaying a far higher discipline than the country was known for. Above the walls the golden dome of the palace could be seen. 

“Your king really knows what she is doing.” Haven commented, nodding toward the top of the wall.

Narin managed a weak grin. “Amirae always was a little over zealous with those thinks. She probably has them all terrified of her.”

Haven grinned back, his grin stronger than his patients. “I like the sound of that. She seems like my kind of person.”

Narin was silent for a moment, before taking a deep breath and pushing aside the heartbreak. “I suppose she is. Now, if you ever want to make it inside, we should start moving.”

 

In the west, Akash schemed. He had gotten the throne he always wanted, but he knew at the rate that things were going, he would not be able to keep it. His niece had only just recently taken the throne, but already the black gods were whispering to him. She was chosen by the god. She would interfere with his plans, far more than even she might realize.

 

Amirae was signing papers in her office, when a knock came from her door. “Come in,” she called, not looking up, engrossed as she was in the finances over the past four years. She could not seem to find where the money was draining...

“Busy?” a familiar voice asked.

“Narin!” she exclaimed.

 

Haven looked around the big halls of the palace. They just screamed extravagance, edged with gold and silver tiles, embossed in intricate patterns. They were high and vaulted, reaching far above his head, that he would not be able to reach, even if he were standing on Varius’s, the tallest of the brothers, shoulders. He sighed.

He was bored out of his mind, and the strain in his muscles from so much use irritated him. He knew he was capable of the work he was demanding of his body, but the strain from the healing had not left. He knew it, but it did not make it any easier to bear. He still had that itch that said he wanted to be moving, to keep going, to not bow to something as insignificant as a little pain. However, at the same time, he knew that if he kept pushing himself, Flynn would be upset in the most nagging of ways. He would tie him to a chair if he had to, tell embarrassing stories, throw out his clothes, whatever it took to keep him from moving, before sending a missive to the temple back home to Cyne, who would rush out and paralyze him for far longer than it would take him to heal.

He sighed again. Restless energy was the lesser of the two evils, he supposed. He would sit, he decided, once he found Leon to tell him the news. And, of course, question if he knew about Flynn. Leon was the eldest, after all, and he held the responsibility to know what was going on in his younger brother’s lives, as he was constantly reminding them in his more annoying moments.

His anger flared, power reflecting in his eyes, before he pushed it down. He was finding far harder than he had thought it would be to keep that particular emotion under control. He rarely felt it though, and it was new and burning, not a weak flame but a towering one that would melt metal. He wanted justice, but it was not his to seek. And he would learn to reconcile with it if it was the last thing he did.

“Haven?” a feminine, familiar voice exclaimed. “What are you doing here?”

“Galia! I thought you would have gone home by now. Is your sister in that much trouble that you have to stick around?” 

“Of course not.” Galia objected, “Amirae is doing fine. But surely you must feel it. We have to stay here to see things through. We are the Guardians, after all.”

The Ryonian scowled. “I did not ask to be.”

“The god rarely asks us what we want. It is ours to obey, not to ask or do. It turns out, though, the god has more plans for us than previously known. You are the Partner. I am a guide.”

Haven’s scowl deepened. “I refuse to believe it. That story has been around far too long for it to actually been true. You must have been dreaming... and not your so called prophetic kind.”

“Are you still saying you do not believe in the god, even with the powers you hold?”

“That is exactly what I am saying, and I am not planning to change my mind. Besides, even if they did exist, they do not really care for us mortals. Quite obviously, as there is so much more bad than good. Nothing ever planned by them turns out well.”

“The god just thinks in the larger picture. Sometimes sacrifices have to be made for the greater good, and sometimes the greater good is not for a couple of years. Just because we do not see it now, does not mean that it does not happen.”

“I will believe it when I see it. Do you know where Leon is? I have something I wish to speak to him about.”

Galia nodded, eyes narrowing in scrutiny as she took a closer look at the younger man. “He should be in my chambers talking to Reinier. Haven, are you sick?”

The boy’s eyes started wandering, not matching the Yven Princess’s stare. “No, of course not? Do you think I, a healer, would be traveling if I was sick? Now, would you be willing to lead me to my brother?”

Galia’s eyes narrowed, but she nodded anyway, a glint in her eye. “Of course I would, sweetie.” she answered sweetly, turning and walking with only a passing glance over her shoulder to make sure he was following. He did, of course, trailing on the heels of her silken gold cloth. Inside though, he could not quell his worry. The Yven princess was planning something. She did not give up so easy, and the look in her eye had answered yes, she did think he would push himself even if he was sick.

He had not really been lying, he comforted himself. He was tired and strained, but not sick. He had no illness. He might become sick because of his weakened immune system, but he would be able to feel the change in his body. 

However, despite all of his reassurances, he still froze in the doorway, when he saw Reinier, Leon, and Flynn in the sitting room.

His brother was going to kill him.

Slowly.

 

“You are alive?” she asked shakily, her hand running down his cheek. He was solid. He was real, if a little lighter than he had been when she had last seen him. “How? We could not find you on the field. We thought for sure you were dead.”

Narin found himself shrugging in helplessness. “I honestly do not know why Julian picked me up after the battle. I was dying, ‘Mira. My wound was fatal, and I could feel the life leaving my body. I did not want to die, and I was terrified that I was going to. I was not aware for much of the healing. I was far too deep in spirit, healing my soul, even when my body was in tatters. I could feel you, though, your grief, and it kept me fighting. And I remember Haven. I could feel him dying with me, he had invested so much of himself in the healing. Even now, I can still feel some lingering connection...”

Amirae nodded slowly, her mind trying to catch up to what he was telling her. “You mentioned a Haven... is this the same one that is the prince of Rhefv?”

The captain nodded. “He is. He is the most conflicted individual... much like yourself.”

The king huffed. “I would not say I am conflicted. I do not believe in the god, and rely only on my own power. How is that conflicted?”

“You want to believe in the god, but believe he has betrayed you. When you were younger, you wished to be a knight, but now you refuse to be the knight of the god like your father before you. Amirae, you are more conflicted than you realize.”

She shook her head. “I do not believe you, and I do not believe you could sway me. You have just come back to life, though, and I do not wish to spend the time arguing. Tell me, do you think that Ryon is a good ally to have?”

 

“Flynn...” Haven trailed off, before starting again with false cheer. “I thought you said you were going with Narin to make sure he did not collapse.”

Flynn grinned back, his eyes smug. “I did say that.” he agreed. “But than I thought about it again. Out of these two people, who did I think was more likely to collapse? It was either my brother, who had promised me he was going to take it easy, or Narin, the collected individual who admitted he was sick. Obviously, my brother had more of a habit of breaking promises. Do you remember Leon, what he promised Varius a few years ago?”

“You mean the promise about not messing with death, because the rebound was so bad?” Leon answered, a gleam twinkling in his eyes.

“That’s the one. Now, after he made that promise, did he not break it a few months later because a pretty girl made puppy eyes at him?”

Leon nodded. “That he did.” the eldest agreed, and Haven could feel himself wilting.

“It was for a good reason!” he objected. “If he died, she would have been widowed and thrown out of her house! The mother-in-law agreed with the accusation.”

“And the time he promised that he would stay in the castle, while you and Julian left to guard the Northern Gate.”

“I saved your lives!”

“There was also just recently, when he promised he would stay with Varius’s battalion, yet he managed to find his way to the Yven army.”

“I would not be here now.” Haven pouted. Flynn shrugged.

“But you see my point. Now sit before I tackle you down and sit on you for the rest of the night.”

Haven raised his hands in surrender, ignoring the Yven Prince’s barely muffled laughter, moving to sit down. “Sitting on me would not be helping.”

“Than you should not have challenged him.” Leon spoke for Flynn, who’s grinding teeth could be heard across the room.

Galia broke into the conversation. “I was right, was I not, Haven? You are sick.”

Haven was mulishly quiet, but Flynn had no problem throwing his brother under the raging horse that was Galia. “Not sick, perse, but very weak. he just spent the past week healing that ex-guard of your sister, Narin, and the man was very close to dying. Haven had to put a whole lot of his energy into healing the man... I wonder if he has been aware enough yet to notice the bond he made.”

Haven, who had been drifting off more tired than he would like to admit, bolted up right. “Damn it!” he exclaimed. “How did I miss that?”

Flynn shrugged, and Leon mimicked the action. “There is not much you can do about it now, besides become friends with the man. It will fade as his own energy replenishes.”

Reinier yawned. “As... entertaining as this has been,” he reminded the others of his presence, “I will retire for a bit. Galia, darling, Leon, maybe you should tell Flynn and Haven what we were told the other day? I am sure the two of you understand it much better than I, as I am still struggling with the entire thing.” 

Galia scowled, but Leon leapt to agree. “Of course. Galia, I am sure you have already realized how hopeless it is to try and convince my youngest brother of his task, but I assure you we will get him there. But it is sure to bring some entertainment, so sit, and enjoy. I know Haven and Flynn well enough I will guarantee my success.”

Reinier took his leave, and Haven watched, feeling himself wilt even farther into his seat. There was no doubt in his mind that Leon would be successful, because Leon always won.

 

Narin knocked on the dark wooden door, that barred him from the man that was like a father to him. To him, meeting with Gayle was almost more nerve wracking than speaking to Amirae. He could not help the feeling that he let the man down by being so injured, and then disappearing for weeks on end, even after the man had told him he was going to adopt him. He felt his chest seize at the following thought. What if he did not want him anymore? What if he would be abandon again...?

But, he thought dispiritedly, he had abandoned the man first by nearly dying. And how could he be forgiven for that? It was unforgivable. He knew that. But it did not stop the hope that the man he loved so much would be able to do the impossible.

The door creaked open, and the captain’s stomach seized in the desire to run. His feet were frozen to the ground, and his eyes looked anywhere but the face that peeked through the crack. He was just waiting for the door to slam shut in disgust.

The slam never came and instead tight arms wrapped around his torso. His eyes snapped open, and he stared down at the graying hair that only reached his shoulders.

“I am sorry Gayle.” He forced the words through shocked lips. Out of all the reactions he had been expecting, this had not been one of them. He had been prepared for hurt, anger, disgust, distrust, suspicion... anything but this desperate grasp. He had thought this the reaction from Amirae, but had thought the old General too cynical and world weary for such emotion.

The old man scoffed, standing back, wiping tears from his eyes before they could fall. “Why would you say that, you stupid boy? It is not like you were planning to be injured.”

“But I let you worry. I let you think I was dead!”

“Let? What is this let?” the elder demanded, “I cannot believe that you chose not to say anything. Were you staring out the window thinking, ‘Let Gayle think I am dead. I will not send him a missive or note to let him know I am alive?’”

“No... I was unconscious for most of it.” Narin admitted. “But still, there should have been something I could have done.”

“If you were unconscious there was not. Now, come in. It appears we still have much to discuss. I had hoped you were still alive, so I did not get rid of the adoption papers. Today, you will sign them, and we will begin to go over the things you should know about my estates and status. And when you have the chance, Narin, I would like to meet the people who healed you.”

Narin felt a smile creep to his lips. “That should not be too difficult. They are here.”

 

Chikere looked over at his partner. “Are you sure you have this timing thing down?” he asked doubtfully, slowing his horse down in order to speak.

The partner scoffed. “My timing is never wrong! Now is the time to return home. I am sure of it.”

 

And somewhere far up in the heavens, the god laughed. It would be interesting, he mused, to see how all these people ended up dealing with what was coming. But he was confident that they would succeed. He had stacked his own existence on it.

   
Chapter Twelve

“Are you going to go in?”

“I think I want to change my mind. Why are we going back there again?”

“Because you said you had to go home and share the rumors you heard.”

“That is right... but now that I am thinking about it, they do not really need to know. They have managed just fine without the knowledge so far.”

A growl. “You drag me across this gods damned continent twice, when you know I hate riding. Now get moving. We have a bit of a ways to go before we get there, and I do not wish to be riding any more than necessary.”

“Yes sir.” calm the subdued reply. There was a scoff in reply. 

 

Amirae was not sure she could deal with any more surprises. However it seemed that the god had other plans. She had been in her room, preparing for the day, when screaming erupted from outside in the palace courtyard. The king held her robe closed over her breasts by clasping it in her fist, as she flew to a window, her mouth dropping at the sight before her.

There in the courtyard, stood a red haired boy, who seemed to have leaped off the walls, causing hysteria from the people in the ‘yard. Amirae let out a growl. She could not understand how it had been allowed to happen in the first place. She had the guards posted with strict instructions to stop suicides, because they caused so much trouble to clean up, but also that it was an easy way for spies to escape questioning if they had been allowed up there. 

And she took pride in at least recognizing most of the foreign visitors, and now it was not even half as hard, since most of the dignitaries had returned to their homes. She did not recognize him and he was causing trouble. 

She would just have to deal with it, she thought wearily, dragging a light dress over her head, so she would at least be dressed before having to. 

However, by the time she made it down, it appeared that several others had taken care of it, one being her sister Galia. “What is going on?” she asked.

Galia shrugged, amusement glinted on her face. “Flynn, the red haired one, decided that he wanted to prove to Narin that he could jump of the walls without killing himself. Narin did not believe it, so he was waiting at the bottom to see if he could do it. And before you say something, Narin is just a little... loopy from the tonics he was given to keep his body healing. He is not making the best decisions at the moment, which is why we have him tied to that post until Gayle shows up to take him back. Haven is still asleep, and Leon is going to scold Flynn until his ears burn off, before Haven will bend the breaks. Reinier and I just ran crowd control.”

Amirae felt a migraine build in her temples. “Alright.” she sighed. “I am assuming that Haven is the one that Judas said I could have, and Flynn is the other mysterious brother. Am I correct?” Galia nodded. “So I understand who they are. But why are they here, again? I do not believe that Judas ever gave me a reason, and anyway, how do you know them? Can we trust them?”

Galia trailed off in thought. Telling her sister that they were sent by the gods would not go over any better with her than it had with Haven. 

“So let me get this straight.” Haven groaned. “You are saying that the god temporarily possessed Amirae’s body to tell you that her uncle is taking over the West with the aid of the Dark gods, with the intention of expanding in both the heaven’s and the earth.” He paused for assent, which he received. “And to stop this from happening, the gods chose a sixteen year old, newly crowned girl to do this. With the aid of mysterious guides, of which he only named Galia, Reinier, and Leon, as well as a partner, whose identity was never named, yet we are working with the assumption that it is I. Since Galia and I are both Guardians, the general assumption everyone is working on is that this ties into that old prophecy that is passed down through generations.”

Leon nodded. “Galia thought of it first. Reinier and I have been doing research on it and it seems to fit.”

Haven let out a heavy breath. “So assuming you are correct, you are saying I am supposed to be this king’s hand in the lands beyond her nation.”

The other three nodded.

Haven growled. “Well than, I hope you all realize that it is never going to happen.”

No one noticed Flynn’s silence.

 

“Galia?” Amirae asked, trying to get her sister’s attention. “Galia!”

Galia blinked back to attention. “Right. Well, I just know that is all. Talk to Haven. You wanted to right? And make sure you go to the temple today. If you do not, it will be too late.”

“So melodramatic.” Amirae groaned. “But fine. I will make the time to go. I am sure that there is someone qualified around here to stamp papers while I am gone.”

Galia smiled. “I would even be willing to do it for you.”

Amirae smiled, slipping the ring off her finger, and slapping it into the others hands. “That is wonderful. I will go now, then. You will handle this, and I will go pray. Fair compromise.”

Galia could only gape as she watched her sister walk away.

 

Amirae stood before the closed, ornate temple doors, and could feel her gut clench in disgust. She hated the priests, hated the god her father placed so much faith in. The bell tolled, and she took a deep breath, pushing in the door and strolled through before she could change her mind.

The musky smell of incense flooded her nose and burned her eyes, but she kept them open wide. The inside of the temple was of dull gold and warm ambers, with tiled mosaics of important scripture along the walls and ceilings. Amirae ignored them, those, in order to follow the less traveled path that led to the cavern depths at the bottom of the temple. She knew her family had preferred the waterfalls, but she wanted quiet. Quiet so quiet she could hear her breath echo. That the silence would echo.

She knelt on the cold, hard ground, wishing she was anywhere but, before letting out a sigh that released all of her pent up emotions in a single release. Her eyes closed in resolute determination.

 

She was no longer in the temple. She knew it in her bones; it was in the air. The temperature was frigid cold, sinking into her bones. She could not move. She could not even blink her eyes free of tears when they began to water in response to the air drying them. She would have growled if she could, but rather she could only feel a fear that would have been paralyzing if she could move.

She did not like the feeling.

“Well, well, it looks as though someone has finally made it.” a spine shuddering voice said.

Amirae flinched inside. Her eyes were brown steel as she watched the figure approaching. 

“Now, do not give me that look. You have had me waiting here a while for you to bunch up the courage to pray. Now is the time to stop talking and listen.”

Amirae felt whatever pressure that had been preventing her from speaking ease. “Who the hell are you?” she demanded. 

The man smirked at her. “You have not figured it out yet? My, my. Well, this will go nowhere if you do not know who I am. I am your god.”

The king did not believe him. “There is no such thing as god.” she contradicted.

The god simply shook his head. “We do not have enough time for me to convince this to you. I will tell you this. There is more going on than you are aware of, and unfortunately you are at the center of it. Now, I know you would rather believe that gods do not exist, but before everything is over, you will have met more than one of us face to face. I am the first, and the last, but there are others in between. However, for all of us good guys, we have an opposite that are called Dark gods. Long ago they were sealed into the soul of a man. A man that you have heard of, known as Jadon in his most current life. However, he died about twenty years ago, releasing the dark gods. The dark gods have been terrorizing kingdoms on and off for years. Nothing big, rebellions, war, violence. Without a host, the dark gods are extremely limited in what they can do. Three years ago, though, they found a host in a man known as Akash. Your uncle. And he will begin to push, because the dark gods know that you have been chosen as our champion. Amirae, your uncle will try to kill you. It will have to be you who moves first. We have given you a weapon, but it is your job to find him...

“It appears we are out of time. Amirae, remember what I have said. Troubled times are in your future, and your allies will not always be your allies. Prepare for betrayal. Prepare for pain.

“I am truly sorry your father and brother died but there was no other choice. Dastan knew this. Karik understands now. They want me to let you know it is okay to feel pain, and do not lose yourself.”

Amirae frowned, mind whirling with questions, but before she could open her mouth to ask, she was back in the temple. 

 

Her knees were sore from kneeling so long on the hard surface, and sharp edges she was not even aware of being there had left indentations in her skin. Her face was still frowning, as she rubbed the sore spots, and moved to get up to her feet. From the sound of it, her sister knew something of what was going on, and if her gut was right, so did her new guests.

The idea of her weapon would have to be set aside until she had enough of a grasp on what was going on.

She was not comfortable having someone else doing her dirty work quite yet.

 

Haven was, to put it simply, quite irritated. Leon had only just come to wake him up to mend Flynn’s broken leg, and on top of that he found out that Galia had left him the King’s ring to do paperwork.

Never mind being irritated, he wanted to kill them.

He finished the last few spikes of power into Flynn’s leg, sealing the bone together, before heaving himself to his feet, and giving his slightly older brother a look. “Now tell me again, why did jump off the wall?”

Flynn shrugged, not wanting to tell anyone the real reason, being the absolute freedom he felt suspended in midair. He knew that Haven of all people would understand, would even cut him some slack, but he did not want to put that knowledge on his brother’s shoulders. “I just wanted to prove I could do it and walk away.”

Haven shook his head. “Do not think I believe you,” he warned, lowering his voice so it could not be heard by the spectators, “but I will not push the issue. Again. However, I expect you to get a handle on this, Flynn. No more suicidal moves. If I have to heal you again, I will show you why people fear me, even in my priests’ robes.”

Flynn nodded. He did not say anything else, because there was nothing else to say. 

Haven sighed again. “Do not push that leg too much. If it hurts, take a break. The binding is not as secure as I would like, but I do not have enough spare energy to lock it into the bone and stay awake after. Flynn is very resistant to healing, surprisingly. Get healed often, brother?”

Flynn flinched in guilt. He was sure now that Haven knew more than what he was saying, but he was also thankful toward the other that he did not accuse him in front of the others. He shrugged and lied, “I have had my fair few tumbles, but what boy does not?”

Any boy who was not being trained as an assassin, but he would not admit that.

Haven huffed. “Whatever. Just do what I said, and you will be fine by the end of the third day. I am going to stamp papers now...” he paused as he was leaving for the office. “Galia, I think your sister would like to speak with you. She leaves the most interesting taste in the air.”

Leon and Flynn shrugged in response to Galia’s baffled look. The way Haven thought was a mystery, to them, and most people. It would do no good to stress over such a simple comment.

“I suppose that Amirae prayed. “ Leon tried. “From what I have seen of the god, I am sure he... confused her a bit, and she has figured out that you knew about it.”

Galia dropped back into her chair. “Then I will not rush to our meeting. Neither of you would be willing to speak to her instead, would you? Reinier has already told me my sister scares him, so I know he will not do it.”

Leon was shaking his head before she even finished the sentence. “The king likes me.” he claimed. “I am not going to risk that my taking the heat for not telling her, which was your decision.”

Flynn raised his hand. “I would be willing, if you think that this would be better done by a third party. I am not quite sure I understand what is going on, but I think I might be able to connect with her better than a Guardian. You guardians always have your head in the future, or whatever it is you do... Have trouble dumbing it down for us unblessed folk.”

Galia grasped his hand in thanks. “You completely understand the difficulty!” she stressed. “Please, talk to Amirae. Help her understand what is going on, and why it is the way it is?”

The red head sighed lightly. “I do not think I will be able to do all that, but I will certainly try my best. At the very least, she might be able to understand how I am taking all of this. And if she is anything at all like Haven, I think she would understand.”

He met her outside of the door. Their first meeting went well, with Flynn meeting Amirae straight in the eyes, before telling her that Galia would prefer he to answer her questions, than take whatever she had left over to her sister.

Amirae growled, rejoicing in the ability to do so. “I suppose you understand what is going on.” She harrumphed.

Flynn raised his hands in surrender. “Far from it. But I understand destiny, better than you might think. Come, sit down with me. If I remember correctly, your sister told me your favorite place to think is the garden? Play something for me as we talk. You might find it helps you more than you think, having a grounding object in your hands.”

“I will not play for you. Who do you think you are?” 

“I am just a plain old man. Nothing special. Sit, your gardens are lovely. So colorful and lively...”

“I thought you were going to answer my questions.”

“I will if you answer them.”

Amirae was silent. She really did not want to like this boy sitting next to her, but she could not help it. He was vivid in a way she was not used to. “I suppose I would like to start with, what the hell is going on? Why now? Why me?” 

Flynn shrugged. “I do not know if anyone knows the answers to those questions. At least no one but you. Amirae, the gods would not chose you if you were not capable of living up to success. Now, do not get me wrong, I will not say that it will be easy. I am sure that you will face challenge after challenge, defeat after defeat, before you gain the prize, but they have faith that you can get there. The more you fight it, the more hurt you bring to yourself. Hurt to family and friends. People who are not involved at all.”

Amirae shook her head. “It is not fair. Why should I have to change my beliefs for everyone else?”

“Because there is not another choice. I am not saying it is right, or it will be easy, but before you do anything else, you have to at least accept that there is something far more powerful than you making decisions. Making destiny happen, and allow yourself to be swept up in it. You cannot force it, but you can flow with it.” 

Amirae frowned. “Then, next,” she continued with her questions, not allowing herself to be caught up in the man’s impassioned speech, “Is who is this weapon the god mentioned.”

Flynn frowned back. “A weapon was never mentioned to the others a partner was. I suppose it is a bit of a riddle. A partner for the guardians to find, and a weapon for the king to use.”

“I do not wish to use someone like they are a tool. If I need something done, I should do it myself.”

Flynn’s frown changed, so that it was tinted in disgust. “Sometimes you do not have a choice. But if you are worried about abusing your power over another person, keep in mind how you treat them plays a big part in what they are willing to do for you. You only have to make sure you treat them as a person, and anyone who was trained to be a weapon, anyone in general I would even go as far to say, would be willing to help you succeed. No one would want the dark gods in power. I have never even heard of them, and already I do not like them. And Akash has a nasty reputation. I suppose he has not considered the fact that there is no strong kingdom who likes him... or rather maybe he did, and that is why he paired up with these demons.”

The king smiled. “You seem to have a rather laid back view of things.”

Flynn shrugged. “Sometimes you just have to go with the flow. Fighting the current only makes your destruction faster. And besides, sometimes the current brings you to places you never would have seen, never would have known. While you are being carried you can guide yourself, but you do not have the control. The die land where they may.”

“That does not seem a good way to rule a kingdom.”

“It was how your father ruled. I met Dastan, once, you know. When I was younger, my father brought me here. I cannot remember the purpose, and why he brought me and not Varius with him, but your father was the one who shared this philosophy with me. I was three or four, maybe five, and his King looked at me with the most understanding eyes. He told me that my path was hard, but if I kept fighting I would break myself before I got a way. That if I went with it, even for a while, I would understand more than I could ever have imagined. Obviously, I did not get it at all at the time, but I listened anyway. He had inspired a new confidence in myself that I was terrified of losing. But not yet two years later, Haven was born. Do not misunderstand, I love all my brothers, but Leon, Varius, and Julian all grew up under at least one of our parents loving hands. Judas might not have a lot of faith in Leon, but he was still first born. Varius is practically the man incarnate, and my mother was simply taken with Julian, because he looked just like her dead father. I was born with the sole purpose of being an extra, so that Julian, Leon or Varius would not have to take the pain. Haven was born on a bad sign, on a bad day, as well as being the child who our mother died in birth with. Judas hated him, and would often forget about his youngest child. I never did. I thought he was a lot like me. I did not want him to be me though, so I did the best I could in making sure that there were nurses to watch him, tutors to teach him... Varius and Leon helped as well, but they had a lot of responsibility being heaped on their shoulders fast, and Julian was still mourning our mother.

But Haven became my reason for continuing. It sounds odd to say it, but as long as I watch him content in his life, I have a hope for my own happiness in the future. If Haven can settle down and be happy, so can I, because the gods know how hard he makes everything.”

Amirae continued to smile softly. “That is sweet. Does he know any of this?”

“Gods no, I would never hear the end of it, and if I was really unlucky, he would march himself up to Judas saying, Messing up my life was fine, but because of your bloated ego you had to go ruin Flynn’s! Leon and Varius, your favored children are not even happy, and you never let Julian outside of the castle unless you are there! It would start an argument that would last for days. Hell, he would probably throw all that power he has around, wreck a couple rooms... I am getting a headache just thinking about it.”

“Your house must be very eventful.”

“Oh it is. Being here is calming compared to back home when everyone is there. We consider ourselves luck if it is only Leon and Varius having a duel in the courtyard.”

Amirae’s breath escaped in a heavy wind. “Listening to you, I cannot help but ask, who are you? I understand that you are a Ryonian prince, but the way you speak of things is very different from Leon. Even Galia. Who are you?”

Flynn smiled a secret smile. “That, my dear girl, is a secret I will not tell. That is for me to know, the gods to wonder, and you to forget. I am Flynn, the fourth prince of Ryon, and that is all. However, I assume you have seen Narin recently. Has he been resting enough? He is not fully healed from his injuries.”

 

Haven was irritated. Still. Even though he was finally alone, the things in the air kept distracting him. There was the always chiming music, the smell of power and faith and strength and will, the spine bending pressure that never let up. He could never just relax.

“Why could I not have just stayed at the Ryon temple?” He muttered to himself. “I was due for a talk with Cyne anyway. Instead, I am in an office that is not mine, signing paper that is not mine, for a girl I do not even know. How do I get into these messes?” 

“I would think,” A light male tenor answered, “That you walk into them with your mind open, without actually seeing them.” 

Haven whirled. “Who are you?” he demanded. 

“...” the man hesitated to answer. “Let us leave that for another time. I fear that it is just a little more complicated than I can explain at the moment.”

Haven raised an eyebrow. “Giving your name is too difficult.”

The other shook his head. “Oh no, my name is easy enough. Rather my name will bring about questions I do not have the time to answer. I came here to tell someone to tell Amirae that the West is on the move. Akash is in the middle making an alliance with the South Western Isles. King Hamman is pleased with the gifts Akash has made, and is not fond of the idea at all of a female king, even one supported by Yven and Ryon. After he is done with the Isles, Akash plans to move towards an alliance with Albione, although there is a possibility their priest king will continue to hold his word to stay neutral.”

Haven nodded. “I suppose this information is important enough to sneak into the palace with... I will tell her. But Reuel,” the other froze at his name, shock spreading across his features, “you better tell her you are alive soon. She has already experienced one friend coming back to life, I think she will be far more forgiving if you tell her than allow her to find out by mistake.”

The ex-prince let out a heavy sigh. “Either way, she would kill me. And I would think that this discovery would cause many of the people to doubt whether she should continue to hold the throne. Haven, I do not regret what I did. I am not happy she was hurt because of it, but I do not regret going after my own happiness. I have always been a selfish person.”

   
Chapter Thirteen

Chikere looked up as Reuel came hurrying through the doors, slamming the door behind him. “Someone after you?” he asked, leaning back into the chair. “Or are you just that up happy to be back home?”

“I met a very disturbing person. Give me a break.”

“What kind of disturbing?”

“The kind who knew who I was. I did not tell him and he did not see my face.”

“You are a well-known person. Maybe he just recognized you.”

Reuel shook his head. “It was not. ‘Kere, he felt like Galia.”

“Maybe he is the same then.”

 

Haven looked at the girl sitting in front of him. She had lightly tanned skin, and black hair that hung loose down her back past her waist brushed smooth, occasionally draping itself over her hazel eyes. Her clothing was made of richly woven off white silk that hung over her body loosely, yet still managing to be practical, synched tight around her waist. 

“I suppose you are the new king everyone has been talking about.” he drawled lazily. “Well, you do not look like much, but I suppose you have to be noteworthy in some way.”

Amirae’s lips curled in a snarl. “And I suppose you are the Haven your brothers keep speaking of. You must have been a handful as a child. “

“Quite the opposite, I was a pleasant child. I lived most of my life in a temple among babbling priests. When you are around them every day, it is a wonder they have so many people wrapped around their little fingers.”

Amirae grinned. “I know. It is much like the fearsome guard. For all that they appear intimidating at first sight, when you see below their exterior, they are softies or fools.”

“My vote would go toward fools.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you, my dear man, are a pessimist?”

“The words are music to my ears, although I must disagree, and say I am more of a realist.”

“Than the world that you live in must be very dark.”

“Darker sometimes, than what most people think. But I think you know exactly what I mean. Have you talked to your sister lately? Her taste has changed into something rather repugnant, and I would rather you solve your issues than broadcast them for everyone else, because I assure you, we all have enough of our own problems and do not have to deal with yours on top of it.”

Amirae hissed. “I do not know what Flynn sees in you. The way he was speaking yesterday, it was as though you were a god. But you are nothing but a feeble, weak man who refuses to accept reality.”

Haven cocked an eyebrow at her. “Have you looked in the mirror lately, Majesty? Listen to yourself talk about your brothers. You do the same as Flynn. When you love someone that much, you become blind to their faults. Your father was a good king, but he was not always a good man. Ask Narin, and actually listen; you will see it as clearly as everyone else. So Your Highness, do not sit there and look down at me when you are not even ready to face what is in front of you. Come back again when you understand what you speak of.” He snarled before turning to exit the room at a swift pace. Before he reached the door, he paused and looked over your shoulder. “I met a potential spy yesterday in your office. I wrote his message on a piece of paper so you can look at it when you have the time, and do not bother asking who sent it, I refuse to tell you.”

Haven growled low in his throat as he marched down the deserted hallway. How dare that girl look down on him? She knew nothing about him, other than what had come out of his mouth, and even that had not been as crude as to deserve what she had said. Quite honestly, he did not understand how anyone could expect her to accomplish what she needed to, if she was not being forced to view the situation. “I suppose this is what you were planning?” He asked the sky. “Go to Rhefv, Go to Rhefv. You have to speak with the King. Your answers will be there.” he mocked. “What answers? I have learned nothing! A have spoken with a king, who has no grasp of the situation, a dead prince who will not admit to his sisters he’s alive, the missing guardian of this kingdom, a brewing civil war, and political unrest. Nothing has turned out like you promised.” He heaved a heavy sigh. “I will wait, I suppose. There really is no other choice. But if that girl does not accept her role soon, and not just mentally, she has to accept it with all that she is, if she does not... I fear that the dark will come to pass and usher us into a new era. Ori, make sure that Cyne hears of this, would you? If everything goes the way I was told, we will have to prepare the Light. The guardians will rise again... but if it falls, so will we. Tell him this Ori. He must know.”

There was not reply but the rush of wind, but even that simple gesture had Haven’s shoulders slumping. “I am a Haven. This is the era I will make my name known.” he muttered.

There was no reply.

He continued on his path as though nothing had happened, feeling his eyelids begin to get heavy. He supposed it was about time, for as much power as he had, he had used a good deal beyond what he was comfortable with, just this morning.

He looked to the sky again, his hand on the jamb of the portal to his room. “I really hope you have a plan, Ori. You are gambling the world on a hunch, and while we mortals are much lower than you, we still carry enough of a punch that if this kills us, I will personally make sure that reparations fall to you.”

A deep chuckle filled the air, following the slamming of Haven’s door.

 

Amirae seethed. How dare you come into her Kingdom, so high and mighty, as though he had any clue on how hard these past few months have been. He had been living comfy in his own kingdom, with the knowledge that his family was safe and alive. Maybe he had fought in the war with her, and maybe he had nursed Narin back to life, but how dare he come into her Father’s kingdom and insult his memory. Ryon carried the same laws, speak well of the dead.

“How dare he?” she muttered again, the words nearly hissing out of her mouth. “Who does he think he is, the youngest son of Judas of Ryon, the unfavored child. He has no idea of the responsibility I carry. That I have had to bear since the deaths of my family. How dare he suggest that I do not understand the situation, that I do not see what actually happened. I walked through the burnt remains of my brother’s rooms. I saw the body of Karik and my father...”

She rose to her feet, the gown swirling around her ankles. She would talk to Narin. There was no way that she could come out of a conversation like that, and not be curious of what her oldest friend would say. She trusted him with her life and he had very nearly proved that he would give his away for hers. 

She found Narin sitting outside of Gayle’s doors, a blissful look on his face. “I something the matter?’ she asked with care. If he was hurting, she did not want to twist the knife deeper.

Narin shook his head. “Nothing. I just still cannot believe that he would still be willing to adopt me after what I pulled. I was a horrible son to be. I am sure that if he keeps looking that he could find someone more suitable, but Gayle insists that I am the only one he would trust. It is just a wonderful feeling to be wanted.”

Amirae flinched as she sank to the floor next to him. “I am sorry if I made you feel unwanted.” she started softly, but Narin interrupted.

“You never made me feel unwanted. Alright, if I have to be honest, you were not the friendliest of children when we first met. You made it very clear that my services were unwanted, and that the only reason that I was not, and I quote, “Dead yet was because daddy asked me really nice not to bother the poor guard.””

The king blushed. “I am sorry about that.” she apologized again. She hesitated a moment, before asking the question that had been burning in her mind since meeting the blond haired prince. “You know Haven?” she asked.

Narin nodded. “Of course. I thought I told you this already.”

The king sighed. “I just met him,” she admitted, “But he was absolutely horrible. He said that my father was a good king, but not always a good man, and that sometimes our love for someone blinds us.”

Narin shifted uncomfortably, having an idea where this was going. “Narin, Haven told me to ask you about how my father was a good king, but not a good man. What did he mean by that?”

The Albione winced. “Do you remember when we talked about vengeance? About how I truly and sincerely wanted to kill your father? I told you that vengeance was a compelling poison. I didn’t tell you why.”

I had been alone in my family’s house. Big and elaborate it was not, but it had been home. I was... four? Four, I think, when I heard the warning bells toll outside. It was certainly not the first time, for Albione is a fairly violent nation, but we had been in a period of peace, and in my young mind I could not remember what I was supposed to do if the bells tolled and my parents were not home. So I did what I thought most logical at the time, and left the house to look for them. You see, I knew they had not left the village. They had only gone to the grocery carts, not wanting to deal with the haggling while I was there. That was where I headed first, but as I walked the sky steadily darkened until I could not see the horizon line, but out of it came riding hordes of men on horses bearing torches. In the front rode a man with a black bushy beard and fire in his eyes that matched the one lighting his way. He was dressed in black armor that bore a crest of a griffin over a mountain.

It was the Rhefvian, I realized in that moment. The crest my mother had made sure to burn into my mind. Go here if we are ever killed, she would tell me, it is a peaceful nation that would not kill a child. I have faith. 

I did not know why the elite had come into the village, but it spurred by search, and I quickly found my parents, who were hurrying home themselves. They had terrified looks on their faces, more aware of what was going on than myself. My mother spotted my in the crowd quickly, and grabbed me in a tight hug, and over her shoulder I saw the leading solider, the bearded man raise his sword and cut down the guards at the gate. I think I screamed.

My mother looked over her shoulder, and I could feel my father’s grip on her hand tighten before releasing. Get him home, he told her, stepping back. I will do my best to catch up, after I make sure no one is following you.

I remember my mother nodding, tears staining her face. At the time I did not understand, and I had grinned widely and kissed my father on the cheek before my mother carried me away. Even now, I remember the look of utter heartbreak on his face as we left, but also that determination I see so often in you, Amirae. The determination that gives you the strength to go where you do not wish to, in order to protect someone worth your life.

That was the last time I saw him alive.

My mother brought us back to our little house, but it was too late. Rhefvian soldiers had already reached there, and had turned the inside upside out, trying to eliminate all survivors. I remember seeing their faces splattered red, and the bodies of my friends scattered around. My stomach had lurched, but I held it down. My mother was wearing her good robes, you see, and I had not wanted to stain them. Of course, it was all for naught, as I am sure you can guess.”

Amirae, listening to the story had shaken her head, trying to reconcile what he had told her before with the story spilling from his lips now. She wanted to believe he was lying, but this rang stronger of truth than the other. “They killed her.” she said.

Narin nodded and continued.

“They killed her. Not immediately, but in the end, she was still dead. At first though, they had stood in a ring around her, and taunted her. Albione slime, Albione slut. Do you not wish you had left your boy home so he would not have to see this? That he would not have to see his mother die before his eyes? Does she not regret being a barbarian, because as she gasped her last breaths, they promised her, we will shove your boy’s ear down to hear it. My mother screamed, her hand reaching to loosen the knife she kept strapped around her waist. Before her fingertips could touch, one of your soldiers had slid his blade along the thin skin of her neck.

I can still see the guards face. He was in his forties, taller than the others, and wore the crest of the General Gayle of Rhefv whose conquests had reached as far my little village. He had dark brown hair that matched his eyes, and a scar reaching from his right temple down to his left cheek crossing over the bridge of his nose. It was an old scar, but the blood that dripped from his hair was fresh. I snarled at him, and he laughed.

A feisty child. He commented, turning to my mother, I will enjoy killing him after. It is poetic, is it not, that the blood of the son bathes in the blood of the mother?

My mother had not replied merely dropping her hand back to her side, the arm around me clinging tighter. Her head was held high, dusty brown hair falling out of the pin she had to keep it up, and her eyes glued straight ahead. My mother was a strong woman. She grew up in Albione, during the time of the warring kings. The number of people who died in that ear is nothing to laugh at. Everyone who made it were survivors. 

But the man had only smiled at my mother's stubbornness. You will be fun to break, he whispered, before closing his fist around my mother’s loose arm and squeezing until the crack of breaking bone was heard. My mother did not scream, but I felt the shudder that ran through her body, and kicked the man. He snarled at me, his hand rising to lash me across the cheek. Tears had filled my eyes; I had never been struck before. Despite the pain she must of have been in, my mother still had the energy to snarl back, turning her body so it was between me and the man.

The man smirked. Protective? He asked, his hand coming up again, only to rest gently on my head. It would almost be more fun to kill the boy than you, but that would ruin the poetry. Relax woman. I will not strike him again, until you are dead on the ground and your body is growing cold.

And then he started. He ripped my from my mother’s arms, shoving me into the arms of one of his subordinates who held me roughly, much like a sack of grain. I remember his armor cutting into my skin, and the quiet apologies he was whispering into my ear. The man started to beat my mother, trying all sorts of techniques to try and make her break. He took sadistic pleasure in her cries of pain, and I felt hatred burn in my young heart. My mother began to lose blood quicker, and as her breaths became shorter and more strained, the man became bored. He yanked me from the arms that he had shoved me in, and I could feel only the slightest of resistance before I was forced down on my mother’s cooling, wet body. The man’s big hand pushed down on my head, so that it hovered over my mother’s lips. I could hear her lungs struggle for air, as the man laughed above me. I struggled to get away, twisting and contorting my lower body, my head unable to move, but even then, the man kept his word, only tightening on my head warningly.

Before the last gasp of breath passed my mother’s lips, I heard her say, child. Do not mourn. I go to the gods tonight, and in their embrace I sleep. Live on. Be strong. Be proud. You are Albione.

I took the message to heart, even as the abrupt release of my head sent me tumbling through a puddle of congealing blood. I had leaped to my feet, holding my mother’s dagger protectively in front of me. I did not want to die.  
My mother did not want me to.

The man’s face was once more broken into a smile, but before he could even take a step forward, the bearded man arrived. It took little more than a minute for him to understand what had happened. His face was like thunder, when he saw me kneeling next to my mother’s body.

What are you doing? He demanded, his voice sending shivers down my spine. I told you no children! No women except for the warriors. This was only supposed to be an example for the warriors. And I ordered the killings execution style, and this is torture. I do not hold with torture.

The man smirked at the other majestic figure. King Dastan, he had drawled. You are the one who chose us to accompany you to this massacre. Surely you did not believe that we were recommended solely for our faithfulness to duty.

The king’s eyes had hardened. I do not particularly care why you were recommended. Any solider under my command is expected to follow my orders, regardless of who their parents are. Gareth, though it pains me, for your father is a dear friend of mine, you will be put on trial for your actions. Now leave. 

The man scowled, and opened his mouth to say something else, before closing it, and shaking blood off his hand irritably. Fine he grumbled. My father will not agree to this.

The king looked after him. On the contrary, he murmured lowly, so that it reached only his ears and mine, Gayle’s sense of justice is the strongest I know. It will kill him, but he will argue for punishment.

I was still on my guard; although this newcomer seemed less keen to hurt me, I had just seen my mother tortured to death. I shifted, and the noise reminded your father of my presence, and he let a heavy sigh that as a four year old, I found impressive. 

What to do with you? He mused. I have a daughter around your age. Maybe you would like to come with me.

I shook my head, more assuredly than I felt. I understood even at that point that although it did not feel like he wanted to hurt me, it did not mean that this reprieve would last. And despite it all, I had a reason not to trust him.

Your father had only shaken his head. Alright. I will leave you here, than. I do not think you would trust me to take you anywhere. But remember child... what is your name?

Narin. I answered on a breath.

The King smiled. Narin. Narin remember that you are always welcomed in my palace. If you ever make your way over to Rhefv, tell the palace guards that Dastan has given you permission, and show this ring. He slipped a gold ring off his finger. It was a plain gold band with a relief carving on top.

I smiled at the man, nodding while having the intention of never going to the palace.

He smiled at me, as though he understood what I was thinking, before wheeling his horse around, and letting out the call to leave.

I watched until they were all gone, before I made my way around the village, dragging the dead bodies into a pile, to give them a fiery funeral. I knew from my teachings that the dead were burned at pyres, and it was the least I could do, I thought as the only survivor, to make sure that they all made it to Heaven.

I stayed there for a while, wallowing in my grief, before I decided that it was your father’s fault. It was your father’s man. It was his responsibility. I wanted to kill him. I had been surrounded with graves, and I was slowly going mad. That day I came to the palace, I came with the intention of killing him. He killed my family; his family deserved to feel the same pain I felt. It was only fair, after all. I lied, and said I came to take him up on his offer, but I had a knife in my hand the entire time. I had every intention of killing him, regardless of what it would cause me. But just at that moment before I was going to plunge my knife in, out came a little girl who wanted to play with me. She smiled up at me as though all was right in the world, and demanded that I pick her up and play horsie. It saved me.

Amirae was quiet a long time after the story. It was hard to reconcile the image she had of her loving, playful father with the hard, militant man her friend knew.

“Was I wrong about him?” she asked quietly, pain leaking into her voice.

Narin shook his head. “He loved you all dearly. He went through great lengths to make sure that you never met Dastan the King... he was a good king.”

“But a bad man?”

“Just a man.” Narin corrected. “I think he honestly had not been expecting the slaughter to be so great, although he had understood the need to make a message, especially with the near death of Karik at the time. He wanted to make sure that everyone who thought he would be weak, would think otherwise, so he was not constantly worried about his family. But for all it makes sense from a military perspective, from the human perspective, it is hard to understand. It seems like a bad choice. It was successful, but painful with a great cost. Amirae, Dastan was only human. He made mistakes. Some were just bigger than others.”

Amirae forced her lips into a small smile, although pain was still evident on her face. Narin frowned. He did not like to see her in pain.

“Haven probably meant more than what it sounded like on the surface.” Narin sighed, “Think a little harder about what he said. Try to find the clues. The fact that he was angry with you, probably caused him to make them a little more difficult.”

“We were talking about his brothers, and their view of him. I told him I could not understand how his brother’s felt in such a way about him, and he told me to look in the mirror, before he mentioned my father.”  
Narin shrugged at her imploring look. “I will not help you. You can go ask Haven again, but I do not want to guide you in the wrong direction. Besides, what you said was horrible. I do not blame him for being angry.”  
The king scowled. She knew her friend was right, but she did not want to admit it. If someone had said that about her family’s belief in her, she would have unsheathed her sword and attacked them. Without hesitation, and gone for blood. Haven had just aimed poisoned tipped words at her heart, but that did not make it hurt any less. She growled, knowing that now that she recognized the issue, she would have no choice but see the boy again.

 

Amirae found Haven in his room. She had gone their first, knowing little about him, hoping that was where he would retreat. However the fact that he did surprised her. She stood open mouthed and stupefied in front of him, until he raised an eyebrow, and said in words overflowing in sarcasm. “Was there something that you wanted, or did you come here to whine some more.”

The king had to bite her tongue to stop herself from lashing back. “I think we started off on the wrong foot.” she started. “I wanted to apologize for what I said about your brothers. I am sure I simply do not know you well enough to understand you.”

“I would not expect you to.” he sighed heavily, and it was only then that Amirae noticed the bags around his eyes. She could not imagine what had caused them. He had slept a long time after his arrival, his absences at formal functions being excused by his Flynn and Leon. “Alright, I can forget what you said. I suppose you want to know what I was trying to tell you earlier?”

Amirae nodded, her eagerness clear on her face. Haven shook his head, and Amirae felt her spirits drop. “I cannot tell you. It is not my place to.”

The king opened her mouth to object, but before she was able to squeeze the word past her lips, Haven continued. “I have faith that you will find out soon, though. Do not worry, it is not a harmful secret. I am not telling you about someone’s death, or about war or anything. I just want you to be prepared to be open. From the looks of it,” he looked at her disheveled gown, and tear tracts on her cheeks. “You spoke to Narin. When you are ready for it, I will take you to your final conversation with the man of your father, but not until this is over...”

“What this?” Amirae demanded. “Do you have answers? No one else knows.”

Haven ignored her, and kept mumbling. Amirae felt a growl grow in her chest, before she pushed it down. “Haven!” she snapped, and too late she saw the danger.

Haven’s eyes snapped to her, with the light of a predator. It was a look she often saw reflected in her own gaze after battle, but this was not battle driven rage. She straightened and stared back. “Haven.” She said with more emphasis, but there was no flicker of recognition in his gaze.

She stepped back as he stepped toward her.

She was not sure how she was going to get out of this.

 

Flynn had been going to see how Haven was feeling, when he heard the sounds of struggle come from behind the closed door. He did not hesitate to remove the obstacle, though he froze at the scene, before his head started to whirl in thought. He did not know how she managed it, but Amirae had caused Haven’s “stranger danger” reaction to reel into action, his eyes crazed in a deadly intent.

Flynn was familiar with this personification of his brother’s, although he had only seen it a few times.

“Haven,” he called softly, trying to attract his crazed brother’s attention but not the intent. He saw ice eyes flick in his direction before zeroing on Amirae again. Despite the failure, Flynn felt hope rise. If he could catch even the slightest bit of attention, he might be able to solve this without nearly killing one of them. 

“Haven.” he called again, “Haven, little brother, look at me.” The eyes started to flick between the two people, and Flynn gave Amirae a glance warning her not to interfere. “Little brother, you are safe. I do not know what caused this, but put it to sleep. You and I can handle it together.”

Haven gasped, and his attention flickered, before landing on Flynn with a desperation that reminded Flynn of the first time he had seen this particular reaction.

Flynn walked slowly forward, his arms out in a hug. Haven fell into the embrace, eyes closed shut tight against the world. Flynn remembered it was a similar moment that had steeled his own determination into stone.

 

Haven had been young, about five or six, when the first kidnapping occurred. It would not be the last, for a long line of similar attempts occurred, but this first had been the first time Flynn understood how much his father hated his youngest brother. From what he had managed to piece together after he learned of the disappearance, Haven had supposed to have been safe in his room. However, the bodyguard had left, because Judas had given him the day off, and he had not told anyone, so no one knew that the youngest prince was alone. Haven’s bedroom was in one of the most deserted parts of the palace to keep him out of the king’s way, but at that moment, it only meant that no one could hear his screams for help. 

Haven had been playing in his room like he had been instructed to, when the glass of his windows shattered and a figure stepped through. Haven had looked up, scared only to see no guard rushing into the room to fix the problem. If Haven were telling the story, he would claim that he knew exactly how much his father hated him; enough to risk his life so that the guard would not whine about his hours to him anymore. The boy’s young face hardened with the realization, and he steeled his determination to fight back.

He was not successful, and he was stolen away. Three days later a ransom note made its way to the palace, and Judas had only laughed at the demand. “That demon child is not mine. I will not pay.”

Flynn had been in attendance when his father announced his refusal. After, Flynn confronted Judas.

“You bring my brother back, or I will no longer fight for you.” he told him. Judas had stared levelly at his second youngest, before replying,

“If I bring him back, I want no more complaints of the demands I make.”

Flynn nodded, aware that at that moment he was signing away his life for that of his brothers.

The next day Judas made paid the ransom, but the Haven that returned was not the careless, free child that had been taken. Splattered in blood, the limbs of his enemy scattered throughout the room, with a carnal gleam in his eye, Haven looked at the man who had not been willing to pay.

“They do not need you money any longer.” he said, his childish voice clear and hard. “I am going to clean off in my room.”

Flynn hesitated, shocked at the wreckage his brother caused, and unsure if his presence would bother his younger brother. He decided to follow his brother, but before he left his father’s small entourage, he looked at him.

“Our deal still stands. You keep Haven safe, and not let this happen again, and I will serve with no complaint.”

Judas had nodded, and Flynn followed Haven.

The mess his brother had been was not something he liked to remember.

 

After Haven was tucked safely in bed, Flynn looked at Amirae. “What did you do to him?” he demanded.

Amirae shook her head, wordless. “I did not do anything. One minute we were talking about what the god has demanded of us, and the next he looked like that. He mentioned taking me my final convention with my father, I think, but at that point I was not really listening. Your brother knows something about this prophecy the god has spoken off. I was asking him if he knew something more, when he dissolved into mumbling, and when I tried to get his attention, he was like that.”

Flynn’s anger held for another moment, before it dissipated. “Haven lives in a world very different, I think. He sees and hears things that we do not. I suppose we will have to wait to find out what put him in such a situation until he wakes up.”

Amirae shifted. She did not really want to wait around for the other to wake up. She could not find it in herself to care why he had acted the way he did; she did not want to be near him. He had scared her. It did not matter that she herself had shared the same expression at some time, but rather that he was provoked by something she could not see. She would not be able to predict how he would react in certain situations, if she did not know what his surroundings were. It was not a good situation, and she did not want to be a part of it. However, at the same time she did not want to disappoint Flynn, and she knew from her own experience if someone had insulted her own brothers in such a way, she would not stand to have them in her home. “... I suppose.” she replied.

Flynn glanced at her, the gleam giving away his knowledge of her inner thoughts. “He will not attack you again.” he reassured her in a quiet voice. “I will not allow him to, even if he had the desire to try. Which I assure you he will not.”

Amirae’s lips pinched. “And you would know? Are you a mind reader?”

“I have faith in my brother, and in the fact that I raised him not to hurt woman.”

The king could not find the words to reply without insulting the prince, so she said nothing, only sitting on the bed next to him, and watched Haven’s sleeping face.

“Seeing him now,” she whispered, “it is hard to see the man who just tried to kill me.”

“Haven... I think in all honesty, that you two are too similar to get along with each other. I think you both will benefit greatly from knowing each other, but it will not be an easy relationship like you have with the others. It is the same as if you were speaking to Varius. You are very accustomed to being listened to and quite often obeyed. Haven is the same. He might not have grown up in the same prestige as you, but he had great importance in the temples. Haven was a lot like your father that way, except his gifts were not as well received. Your father offered to take him, but my father had already promised me that he would make sure that Haven stayed until he was old enough to decide for himself. When he was ten, he went to the temple, where the priest took great joy in his gifts. He trained and became a battle priest “for the protection of the religion,” that he did not even believe in. But that is beside the point. You were a royal princess, and he was a priest among the priest, a prophet. You were both surrounded by people who took your word for gold. You both have the ability to get people to follow you, and when you are faced with someone who does not, you clash. You more so, I think, because Haven lives with one, and you do not. So do not take your first impression to heart. It was a bad meeting. I will mediate the next, and I hope you see what we do, because honestly, everyone who follows you sees the same in Haven.”

Amirae nodded, quiet as she continued to watch Haven. She would not look at Flynn and let him see her eyes. She would think about what he said, because she honestly wanted to know what people saw in her.

She finally closed her eyes, and retreated in her mind, and Flynn let her. He knew that the king would need time to process what she was told; maybe she would even be able to put the pieces together.

Haven let out a sigh on the bed, and Flynn’s attention was pulled to his brother. Haven knew what was going on, in its complete cycle. He had told Flynn a little, but had warned him also of the importance of silence. There were things in the universe that had to be figured out by the right person. Secrets that the guardians guarded for that right person to come along to find them. Flynn would not even try to comprehend the world his brother lived in. He was quite content in the world he lived in now. He figured that if he was supposed to understand, than the guardians would not exist. You had to live it to know it, and he did not live it, nor would he wish too.

But at the same time, he knew that his brother played a bigger role in what was coming than he would admit. Haven was born for a reason, and it was not to be just another guardian. 

At the same time, he knew Haven would not make his move until Cyne would tell him too. And Cyne would not come until he was needed.

 

Haven blinked the sleep out of his eyes, as he sat up. The last thing he could remember was talking to the King about their first meeting. But he could not remember what happened after. He glanced around, and saw the newly familiar sandstone walls, tiled mosaics toward the ceiling. He blinked again, and glanced around lower, letting out a long sigh when he saw Amirae and Flynn slumped on the bottom of the bed, where they must have fallen asleep waiting for him to wake up.

He sighed. Flynn was always looking out for him, more than over his own self. He got out of bed, and ignored the phantom sitting in the corner, giggling and madness dripping from his form. After stretching, he turned to glare at the phantom,

“So Dark God, why exactly have you left Akash and your other brethren?”

The god stopped giggling, and pouted. “Akash and the elders do not understand. They want to eliminate the priests, and Akash wants to rule the weak humans, but that is boring. I do not want to listen to stuffy old elders tell me what to do. They are old and vengeful. I am new; I was newly created, and I do not want this revenge. The other gods are mean, but... do you know that the Dark Gods were not evil. They were the gods of death!”

Another figure appeared in the room, glancing at the sleeping figures. “They have great big futures,” the god said, “I see the young One has made its way to you. This one, if all works out, will replace the Dark Elders in the cosmos, and restore the balance. The prophecy is coming to pass, Haven, and the time will come when you will have to take your place.”

Haven hissed. “Do not tell me what to do, god. I know this far better than you assume.”

The god did not reply, only fading out, but the younger watched curiously. He did not understand mortals, but the one that he was watching now was fascinating. He kept sending out different vibes, of confusion and pain that resonated in its power, but there were other emotions that slid over it. They were hot and cold at the same time, clashing in explosions of brilliant color behind his eyes. “What is this scent that you are giving off?”

Haven growled, and did not answer.

“Why are you putting those two people in the bed? Why are pulling the blankets up? Do they like each other? Why does the female look like Akash?”

Haven finally whirled around. “Do you ever stop talking?” he said.”

The young god hummed in thought. “I do when I am tired. Or when one of the elder gods gets angry at me, and drains my powers.”

Haven sighed. “Let me rephrase that. Please stop talking. Go bother the god if you must, or even Cyne. He would love you. He was my mentor.”

The god grinned. “He sounds fun. Do you think he would teach me things? I want to know so many things.”

Haven nodded. “He is a through and through, he would truly enjoy it.”

The dark god started to fade, “I will trace him by your scent. He will have it on him.”

Haven smiled, before turning to place a hand on his brother’s forehead. “Sleep well Flynn. Everything will start tomorrow.”

   
Chapter Fourteen

The next day came in the melodramatic rising of the sun. There was not a cloud in the sky, and the sands whispered restlessly in the wind. From high above the gods and spirits watched, aware of what the day would bring.

Amirae sat in her conference room, surrounded by Narin, Reinier, Galia, Leon, Flynn, Haven, Munin, Iryna, and Hassan. She started the meeting by standing up and saying, “We are meeting here to discuss our next course of action. These past few days have been hectic with prophecies and revelations, and it is time that we sat down, and did something about it.”

Haven nodded, and looked around. The people here would play an important part of the upcoming battles, and he knew that none of them could recognize their parts, not even the High Priests.

Flynn looked around, and saw a room full of friends and family, and two stuffy politicians. He did not want to know why they were there, and he was not happy that Amirae would trust them enough to be.

Reinier looked around and saw what he thought would eventually rise into a war council of an alliance strong enough to protect their nations.

Galia saw the eldest of guardians take his seat invisibly among the pieces. She knew he would not rise until the last moment he had to, reluctant as he was to take his place.

Munin looked around and saw the young lives that would take over the nations in the coming years. He saw those who knew what was happening and those who were moved by fate, and his resolution to stay by until he was not needed strengthened.

Hassan saw the young people that had risen far beyond what few expectations he had. Dastan had been blessed by the gods, and had created miracles that the people of his age could only have hoped would happen. But now, he thought, that maybe Amirae was blessed as well.

 

Iryna saw her daughter stronger than she would have dared imagine, getting the most out of her life. She felt her soul rest easier at how well her daughters and adapted, despite the tragic events that brought them there. However, seeing her now, she felt that it had been the right decision to leave her husband’s legacy to his second daughter. She had done far more than anyone would have thought, and now that things were rising to a brink, she was stepping up to take the stand.

Narin looked and saw his king, and his one-time crush. He saw a girl who was riddled in doubt, but sure about what she had to do for the best outcome. Who was willing to go as far as it took to get there. He saw a healer who was more than he claimed, a dying man who was determined to stay for his children, a priest who was only just listening to his gods, a proud mother, a knowing sister, a broken assassin who was hoping for a better future, and a leader who came off as a little dim, yet emitted a power so strong it was felt across the room. He understood that this was the future in the making.

Leon saw his brothers, and knew that something big was coming. He knew that often times he came off as a jokester, not taking seriously the things that were happening. But he knew that it was time to set aside his mask and release what his father had only predicted he had.

And he was the one who would stand vigil over the meeting, and record what happened so it would not be forgotten in history.

“Let’s begin.” Amirae finished speaking. “The other day I went to the temple to pray, and the god came to me. He told me that the Dark Gods rise in the West, and will empower Akash in the war he wishes to have. Akash, as you may know was exiled when he tried to kill my brother Karik when he was a baby. I assume he never quite got over the fact that he was skipped over in the inheritance. We are obstructing his path to his goal, which at this point is unclear. The god has told me that he has supplied me with a weapon. However, I was not the only one the god spoke to.”

Galia stood up, the three already deciding beforehand who would be the speaker. “A few days ago the god came before Reinier, Leon and I to tell us of the uprising threat in the West. The god told us that we were the guides, and that the king would have a partner in the grand scheme. All we have to do now is put the riddles together and figure out who is who.”

“Are you sure you are supposed to?” Haven asked.

Amirae answered, “If we were not, why would we have been told.”

“To test you. Galia, I had higher expectations of a guardian. Sometimes things are meant to be known until the right time, and you are encouraging them to break all the rules.”

“Rules are made to be broken.”

“Not these rules. Not rules that decide the fate of hundreds, if not thousands. The god even told you how widespread this would be. Did you not pause and think about anything I said, King?”

Amirae frowned. “As much as I would like to give proper thought to the things you said, we are running out of time. I do not have the luxury of hesitation.”

“It does not have to be a luxury. Forget about the future for a minute, all of you. Stop trying to figure out the grand scheme. Focus on your problem. What are you going to do about the uprising, Amirae?”

“Challenge him, of course.” she answered without thinking.

Narin shook his head. “You cannot leave because there might be a possibility of a threat.”

Reinier agreed. “You have to remember you are king. If you wish to go after Akash before he makes the first move, you will have to send someone else to do it. Someone who will not implicate your kingdom, so he does not have more ammunition for allies.”

The king nodded, and turned to the eldest in the circle. “What do you three think?” she asked, “Who should be sent?”

Munin looked around the small circle thoughtfully, before looking over at the dowager queen. “Narin, for one. Most people still think he is dead, so he will not rouse suspicion.”

Iryna nodded. “Also, I think that you could take one of the spies... One just recently returned from a long term mission, and she is a little lost. Apparently, Munin, your subordinates thought it would be a good idea to spy on Amirae. I assume you took care of it?”

Munin did not answer, and Amirae did not expect him to. She had not known she was being spied on, but it did not matter. The advisers could not do anything to her, and she had bigger things to deal with. “So Narin, the spy... Hassan do you recommend anyone?”

The high priest looked up from the table. “I do, but... Haven. I think Haven should go.”

The outrage was instant. Munin and the dowager did not trust he foreigner to do the best for their kingdom, Amirae simply did not trust him, and his brothers did not want him to leave.

None of them, however, asked Haven what he thought as their voices rose in a discordant symphony.

Galia made her way over to sit next to him. “You know you are going to have to do it.”

The blond prince glared at her. “They would not have even considered it if you had not interfered.”

“Hassan is a priest. He may not have been a guardian, but the god still speaks to him. It is about time that he listened. “

“I would rather he not. The gods know that I am not eager for what is coming. I have spent the last few years trying to avoid it.”

“Destiny listens to no one, not even guardians.”

“Especially guardians. We get jerked around more than anyone else, because the gods think that we can handle it better than anyone else.”

“You have to give them credit for that though, because we can.”

“I do not have to do anything. I refuse to believe that we handle it better, simply because we know why. Sometimes the why makes it harder.”

Galia sighed. “I suppose. But you will go, will you not? Cyne will kill you if you do not.”

“No he would not... but yes. I will go. You, though, must stay. When things pick up there will have to be a guardian here to pass on the messages and guard her from them.”

Galia nodded. “Reinier will not understand, but... I will stay. It might hurt, but I do not think that I can do anything else but stand watch. I am banned from interfering.”

Haven nodded back. “Watch your youngest sister as well. It would not surprise me if she became a target. Blackmail is usually very efficient, and your other sister has not made an effort to hide her affection.”

The Yven princess’s face darkened. “If they hurt her I will kill them, regardless of the consequences.”

“I would not worry too much about it. I will leave Flynn here to help, but you know that Leon will have to leave eventually. Judas is not as eager to give up his first born as his last. He will probably take Reinier with him for a strengthened alliance with Yven. Leon has protection, so you will not have to worry about him.”

She smiled at him, flipping her heavy black hair over her shoulder. “You know Haven,” she said, “When I first met you I had no idea how important you were going to be... I wish our relationship was as simple as it had been at first.”

“No you do not. You are a guardian, and you thrive with the life energy, and that has been stronger than ever with the coming storm.”

Galia did not answer, and Haven stood. “Silence!” he boomed, silencing the rising tempers that lit up the room. “I am going, regardless of what anyone thinks. Flynn will remain. Leon, I am sure, is already setting down plans as we speak. Amirae, control your council. I will be leaving with Narin, and the spy tonight. Now, what are you going to do Amirae, from here?”

“Prepare for the upcoming war, and gain the people’s trust, so when the black gods arrive, I will have their loyalty secured,” she answered, curious as to where he was going. “I will also take care of the council, and work for the Albione alliance or neutrality. I will not, however, invite Akash over, or attack him unprovoked.”

Haven nodded. “And you can do all this without Narin, correct?”

Amirae agreed. “It would be easier if he stayed, to be sure, but I can do it without him.”

Haven turned to the captain. “Are you willing to go out into the world, and leave your king here?”

Narin hesitated, before shaking his head in an affirmative action. “I am. I trained Amirae. I know she can take care of herself. I have protected her since I was young, and I would like to stop this evil before it reaches its peak.”

Haven smiled. “That is something I can agree with,” he murmured, his eyes landing on his brothers. “Was there anything else that needed to be discussed?” he asked.

No one spoke, and Haven pushed his seat out roughly. “Then everything is settled. I am going to go pack.”

The silence remained long after he left.

 

Leon watched his brother leave the room. There had been a knowing gleam in his eyes that told Leon that Haven had known what they were going to decide before they had even reached the room. After the door closed firmly behind him, he turned to Flynn. “Have some trust in him, alright? We know better than anyone how well Haven can take care of himself. After all, we were the ones who trained him.”

“But...” Flynn started, “Haven can be a little lost sometimes. He does not always react to things that should garner reaction. I worry he will miss something.”

“When Haven is hunting, he is something completely separate from himself. You were the first to see it. He becomes an animal. He is terrifying. “

Flynn was already shaking his head before Leon finished speaking. “But--”

“Flynn.” Leon interrupted, his hands landing heavily on the younger brother’s shoulders. “Haven will be fine. He is leaving you here for a reason. He knows how much you worry about him, Flynn, and he would not do this unless there was a very good reason too.”

Flynn sighed, and all of his fight left him in an instant. “I am going to talk to him before he leaves...” he mumbled.

Leon stepped back. “I am not going to stop you. I agree, actually. I think he knows what I am planning, and his support actually scares me.”

Flynn looked at him sidelong. “What exactly are you planning?”

Leon told him.

 

They met Haven in his room, and true to his word, he was throwing things that had just been taken out into the same pack he had brought with him.

“Is it going to be bad?” Leon asked, watching his youngest brother rush about his room.

Haven growled. “Of course it is going to be bad, you moron. It is a battle of the gods.”

Leon laughed. “You do not have to be so mean... Haven you know what I meant. Are you coming back?”

The hesitation in his answer made it clear that it was not as set in store as the youngest would leave his brothers to believe. 

Flynn had been looking though the pack that had been left lying on the bed, but looked up at the question. “You will be careful, right?” he begged his youngest brother. “I do not know what I would do if I lost you. If I lost any of you, but Haven, I was the one who raised you when Father turned his back.”

Haven smiled softly. “Flynn, you need to learn to stand on your own. I love you, I do, but you need to rely on yourself. If my leaving you here helps that, than that is what I am going to do. Flynn, you know as well as I, that this is going to be a deadly battle. If one of us gets hurt, if the gods forbid, one of us dies, do you not think that we want the knowledge that we will not be taking one of our loved one’s with us?”

Flynn flinched. “I do not know if I can. I am so used to not caring... Haven you are asking me to change the core of my being.”

“I am asking you to step out of your shell and allow yourself to live for something else than our small circle. I do not want you to lose yourself in our family. The gods know that Judas did enough of that when you were little. I am asking that you step into the light.”

Flynn shook his head, but did not push further. He could hear the pain in his brother’s voice even though he had tried to hide it. “I will try, but that is all I can do. I will try, but please do not give me a reason to.”

Haven smiled, and glanced over at Leon. “It sounds as though he thinks I will try to get myself killed, does it not?” He asked his older brother, changing the tone of the conversation to one of levity. “Do I look as though I want to get myself killed?”

Leon shook his head. “As long as I have known you, you have tried not to get yourself killed.” He agreed.

Flynn found a laugh forced out of him, and socked his older brother in the arm. “Fine, I get it. I will try not to worry, and I will try to make friends.”

Haven nodded. “Good.”

“Good.” the other two echoed. The silence lingered awkwardly in the air, and Flynn shifted. “I suppose that you want us to go. We will see you off tonight, but for now, you should be able to pack without us bothering you.”

Leon pouted. “But I want to bother Haven some more.”

Haven shook his head. “Go, I will come get you before I leave.”

He continued to shake his head as his brothers left, collapsing on their bed as soon as they were gone. He did not know where he was getting the strength to continue, when he knew what was coming. When he knew how hard everything would be for his family, for his friends. He hated this knowing. He hated the clock counting down, and he knew that it was. He could feel it in his bones. Each drop of sand that touched the bottom tightened his gut. 

He glared up at the ceiling suddenly. “Can you try being quiet? I am trying to convince myself to go along with your plans.”

The god shook his head “I do not wish to. I find it infinitely amusing to narrate yourself pitying moments.”

“It is irritating to me.” Haven growled.

“And I am a god. I do not care if it is irritating to you.”

“And I cannot be forced to undertake this journey. All it would take is one little tiny slip, and you would be defeated.”

The god pouted, looking much like Leon when he did not get his way. “Fine. I will stop bothering you. But you have to go. You keep your word.”

Haven hissed. “I know. But I never said that it would be easy to leave. I never promised that I would not have regrets. You have to remember that I am only mortal, guardian or not.”

The god shrugged. “It does not matter, you made the deal long ago. Your doubts now will not allow you to break your word.”

“I said I know. You do not need to keep reminding me.”

The god laughed. “Just being sure.” he taunted as he faded out.

Haven let out a curse. He hated that the god would always disappear, and get in the last word.

“Never argue with the god.” he muttered, “They do not fight fair.”

 

Amirae locked herself in her room as soon as the conference was over. Her mind was whirling with questions that she knew she could not have the answers to. Why did she have to be king if it meant that she had to force someone else to take her place on the battle ground? Why did the fate of hundreds of people have to rest on her shoulders? Who was she to make these choices? Why could Haven not? He had shown himself quite capable of leading earlier, when he had taken charge so easily during their argument. He had been the one to keep the topic of conversation, not her. 

She shook her head. She had just said it earlier, there was not time for regrets. Whether she was ready to or not, she would have to step it up.

Again.

Amirae growled at herself. She really needed to act on her words, because thinking that she needed to step up was a thought she was having often.

She jerked to attention. There were only a couple of hours until nightfall. She had to see Narin.

Narin had been exactly where she thought he would be, spending the last few hours he would be in the kingdom with Gayle. The older man was sipping tea out of a clay cup serenely, as he watched Narin paced back in front of him. She paused in front of the room, not wanting to interrupt their moment, although she also wanted to hear what he had to say.

“...Gayle! I think I might kill your son if I see him again, and Haven warned me there was a possibility that we would run into him.”

“I would not blame you, my son. He tortured your mother in front of you, and as much as it pains me to say, he did not become the good man I had hoped for him too. Do what you think is best. I will not turn from you.”

Narin growled, and slumped onto the wooden couch. “That is the think. I am not sure that I will be able to think when I do it.”

“I met Haven, and he seems like the type of person who will stop you before you do something you regret. He has that same kind of aura as Dastan did.”

Narin snorted. “He is a guardian Gayle. Of course he feels similar.”

“Do not be like that Narin. Breathe, calm down. It will help.”

Narin inhaled a deep breath and held it before letting it out in a huge sigh. “Fine. I will talk to Haven. I agree that the boy would do good by me. He already asked me if I was willing to go. I am sure he knew my doubt.”

Gayle laughed. “As disconcerting as it is.”

Narin grinned back, and opened his mouth to retort, but before the words left his mouth, Amirae knocked. She felt bad listening to such a private exchange and had decided that it was beyond time to make her presence known.

“Hello? I wanted to speak to Narin before he left.” she asked.

Gayle grinned. “Of course, of course. Let me leave you two young folk alone. I am sure you do not want me to hear your conversation.” he winked at her.

Amirae felt her gut drop. The general had known she was listening. But why had he not told Narin. She smiled back weakly. “Of course...” she trailed off.

Narin watched the exchange and his curiosity built. One would have to be a blind man to not see that they were saying more than what was on the surface. He waited, knowing that Amirae could never keep a secret from him.

He did not wait long. As soon as Gayle was out of sight, she collapsed into the seat where he had been sitting, and dropped her head into her hands. “I am so sorry.” she muttered. “I heard your conversation, about Gayle’s son, and I wish there was something I could do. Are you sure you do not want to stay with me?”

Narin laughed. “Amirae, you eavesdropping does not surprise me. You used to do it all the time when you were a child. When you were coronated and stopped, it worried me. It is very relieving to see you acting more like yourself. No, I am sure I want to go. I have to go. It is the feeling that I have.”

“And you always trust your gut.”

Narin nodded. “I have never had a reason to doubt it.”

Amirae sighed deeply. “Narin, I am not sure what I am going to do while you are gone. You have always been around to help me out. I was barely cooping when I thought you were dead, and when you came back I thought that I could finally do right by my position...”

Narin sat down beside her. “Do not sell yourself short. You were doing fine while I was gone before, and you will do fine when I leave again. You have help, and you can use it. Do not try and do everything yourself. I know you have not been talking to your mother, and I am not going to ask you why, but I am sure that she would be more than willing to help you balance everything you need to.”

“She told Brencis not to bother me, without my asking her to, and she had been making deals with the advisers behind my back.”

Narin let the breath out of his longs in a long release. “Iryna has been Queen for a long time, and she is your mother. You cannot blame her for doing everything she is able to in order to keep you safe. And I do not think that you have to worry about her dealing with your advisers behind your back. Those bunch are whole hearted politicians who will rear their unneeded heads again in time. Just give them a bit to think they are safe.”

Amirae choked a laugh. “Narin, that is mean.”

The Albione smiled fondly at his once charge. She would be fine, he thought. She was strong enough to do it on her own. He had faith in the girl his king had raised.

   
Chapter Fifteen

The night came faster than anyone would have expected. Not even Haven who had chosen the time to leave was quite prepared. The group gathered in front of the gates out of the city, and ignored the curious city folk who lined the street and peeked out of the windows to see what was going on.

Haven was the first to break away from the group of nobles. “It is time to go. Narin? Iryna should be here with her refugee spy in a few minutes. We will leave as soon she arrives, so to everyone here, it is time to say your goodbyes.”

Flynn and Leon made their way over to their brother. It was not the first time they had seen off the young warrior priests, for Judas used Haven’s status in the temple whenever he could. But it was the first time that they had sent him off without Judas’s permission and without a guard.

Not that they would ever risk telling him that.

“You remember you promised to stay safe.” Flynn reminded Haven.

“You remembered to pack warmer clothes?” Leon joined in.

“And that you are not welcomed in certain areas of the Nexial provinces.”

“You remembered your robes and books?”

“Cyne sent that missive, so do not forget to swing his way on your journey.”

Haven growled. “Ryon is not even close to the west!”

Leon clucked. “That is not true. We border the Western Province. You only do not wish to return home. However, Haven, if you go off without seeing Judas first, he can pull Rhefv into war, and your efforts will be for not.”

Haven hissed. “I hate that man.”

“But if you go off without telling Varius and Julian, they might just come after your sorry butt.”

Haven shook his head in defeat. “Fine. Fine. You are right. I can see Varius leading an army after us... not to mention it is likely that Julian would take it out on Leon.”

“What about Flynn?” Leon objected.

Flynn scoffed. “I am younger than Julian. He will be holding you responsible for both of us.”

“That is not fair. You two are so rebellious. Not even Judas can handle the two of you.”

“Varius can.”

“Varius is a super human. He does not count.”

Haven laughed. “You tell him that.”

Leon shook his head quickly. “I am not that stupid. I will tell him Flynn said that.”

“And I will tell him that you said that he did not count...”

The three sighed in unison, meeting each other’s eyes. Leaving was never easy, not even if they were used to it.

 

Amirae watched as Narin adjusted his bags. “You are going west? Do you know where through?”

Narin shook his head, glancing at Gayle. “If I had to wager a guess, I would say through Ryon. He is the only one who could not say goodbye to all their living family... unless the spy had someone she needed to see.”

“Do you know who the spy is?” she asked.

“No, your mother has been keeping her cars close to her chest. I do not know why she is sending this spy with us, but we will not know anything until she comes. What I am more worried about is you. You do not have to hide how you are feeling Amirae. It does not make it any easier on me, and only makes it harder on you. Is that not right, Father?” He turned to Gayle.

The elder man smiled, and spoke for the first time, his eyes glinting. “Of course. Cry if you want to No one would think less of you. And those who might will have to deal with all of us who know better. “

Amirae smiled, and her eyes began to water. “Narin, I really do not want you to go. I cannot help but feel that you might actually die this time. I do not want to lose you again.” 

Gayle nodded, and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, while Narin shifted uncomfortably, straining for words. “Try not to worry so, my dear. Narin survived your Albione battle with a fatal wound, and he is not going without his back protected this time. You have talked to the young battle priest, my dear. Surely, despite your clashes, you have faith in the fact that he is capable of looking out for our young man here.”

Narin chocked. “That is a little insulting, seeing he’s younger than me.”

The old general shrugged. “He is far more capable then men twice his age. I trust him with your life.”

“What about your own?” He challenged the general.

“Now do not be ridiculous. The only person I trust to protect myself is me.”

“Why will you not trust me to do the same?”

“Because I am your father now, and I am allowed to worry.”

Narin grumbled, but subsided his protests. “I think I see the dowager.”

 

Iryna made her way down to the group at the gate. She glanced over at the hooded girl next to her. “Are you sure you want to go? You would be with foreigners the entire way.”

The girl looked at the queen, and flipped her hood back to reveal platinum blonde hair. “If you remember, your highness, I am a foreigner. I would not mind going with them as you do.”

The dowager shook her head. “You are not a foreigner, Faye, how many times must I remind you? You have Rhefvian blood in her veins, and that is enough to make this country your home.”

Faye frowned, but did not retort. “I am sure I wish to go. I have no desire to remain here, and be tempted down a path I do not want to follow.”

The ex-queen pulled herself up, opening her mouth to try and persuade the girl once more before wilting. “You would not have done it. You would not have killed Amirae.”

Faye shook her head. “I would not bet on it, my lady. 

 

They approached the waiting group, and Faye waited a half a step behind the Queen. Iryna gestured towards her. “This is the spy that I wanted you to take with you.” she said with her lips twisted in distaste. “Her name is Faye, and our family owes a great deal to hers.”

Haven quirked an eyebrow. “I suppose you think she should not be traveling with us.”

The ex-queen pulled her shoulders back in an offended manner. “How dare you speak to me in such a manner? I was Queen! Amirae, will you not say something to him?”

Amirae stared at her mother, her eyes cold. “I was thinking the same thing, Mother. Do you not want your precious spy to travel with Narin, who our family also owes a debt to?”

Iryna huffed, but did not answer, because if she had, her answer would have been yes. She thought that Faye was worth more than Narin any day.

Amirae’s eyes narrowed. “I thought so.” she turned to the spy. “Hello, my name is Amirae” she greeted. “And this is Narin and Haven.”

Haven stepped forward. “Hello Faye. I think that we should get along well.”

Faye frowned at him, before ignoring him. She turned to Narin. “Narin.” she greeted shortly. “It has been a long time.”

Narin did not look as happy as one might have expected from someone seeing an old friend. “Too long.”

The tension between the two was nearly palpable. Amirae glanced between the two, following the others lead in ignoring the tittering from the Ryonian princes. “Do you two know each other?”

“You could say so.” Narin answered. “We parted on bad terms.”

“Bad terms? Is that what you are going to call it. My brother was nearly killed because of you!”

“Chikere can take care of himself better than you think.”

“He is dead. I trust him to come to the palace alone, and he dies a few months later. What do you call that Narin? Coincidence?”

“That is exactly what I would call it.” Narin hissed back. “Chikere was not the only who died in that fire, remember.”

“Fire...?” Amirae broke in, the knowledge rising in her eyes. “Are you talking about the fire that killed Reuel?”

Narin glanced at her, before looking away. Faye’s eyes narrowed. “That is exactly what I am talking about. Reuel was not the only one who died that night. But no one ever mentioned him, did they, Your Highness. No one held a funeral for Chikere. The elders would not even release the body to me...” She trailed off, confusion on her face as Amirae’s eyes narrowed.

“That is funny. We cast an empty casket into the sands for Reuel. The Elders insisted that what was left of his body was too badly burned to allow the family to see.”

The two women stared at each other silently, not noticing Haven’s uncomfortable shifting in the background. “They played us both.” Faye finally hissed.

Amirae nodded in agreement. “You have my word, I will look into what they are planning while you are gone. I will make sure that they pay for not telling anyone of this. Treason.”

“In the meantime,” Faye continued, “I think I will travel with these two men anyway. My king, I have enough faith in your ability to extract justice, and I have a feeling these boys would not be as successful without a woman around to keep them on tract.”

Amirae laughed. “I suppose. They are men.” she lowered her voice. “Watch out for Haven.” she warned Faye. “He knows more about what is happening than anyone else, but he is not sharing. I do not think that he will betray us, that is not the feeling that I get from him, but I would rest easier with someone watching him.”

Faye nodded. “Of course, Your Majesty. I will watch him. But I tell you the same. Watch your own back, and make your own power base that the Elder’s cannot touch. Your Majesty, you have to win the people. That was always Dastan’s power. If you have the people on your side, it will act as a buffer against the council’s power.”

Amirae nodded, before impulsively hugging the other girl. “Stay safe. Help Narin watch his back? I will try to find your brother.”

Faye hugged her back with hesitance. “I will do my best, your highness. Of that you have my word.”

The two stepped away from each other, and Faye stepped over to where the other two stood. 

“Is everyone ready to go?” Haven asked. The other two nodded. “Then let’s get going.”

 

In the West, Akash threw his glass, where it banged heavily against the wall, spilling red wine all over the wall, before clattering to the floor. “What do you mean that they know?” He roared. “I thought we had a deal. I allow you access to the human world, and you make sure that I get the world.”

“WE SHARE THE WORLD.” The gods corrected, their voices syllabant and echoing.

Akash waved his dismissive hand. “I get the humans. You get their power. But this little stunt of yours might ruin everything. The entire plan relied on the fact that they would be ignorant to our movement.”

“WE WILL FIX IT. THEY ARE ONLY HUMAN. BUT WE HAVE TO WORK FAST. THE ORIGINAL WALKS AGAIN. HE WILL INTERFERE WITH OUR PLANS.” 

Akash released his breath in a long sigh. “Fine. You fix it. But if you cannot our deal is off. I am not risking my life for a plan that is destined to fail.”

He could hear the gods laugh at him, before they faded. He shook his head. He did not know why he put up with those spirits. He knew at the moment that they did not possess even half the power, no a quarter, of the power they had before they were sealed, but they kept reassuring him that it was only temporary, and that as his rule became more permanent, they would gain more, as long as he kept an iron hand on the reins.

Akash had scoffed at the thought of not having iron control. His father had always groomed his sons to control every aspect of their life. It was something that had always irritated him about his brother, who had always thrown control to the winds in order to follow his “feelings.” He hissed at the thought. He hated is brother. He felt great pleasure in the fact that the all-powerful priest king was dead, before he was at that.

He glanced over at the corner where his brother’s spirit rested. “I will kill that daughter of yours.” he taunted the dead man. Dastan’s ghost merely raised an eyebrow, but did not break his continued silence.

Akash flushed. ‘I will win.’ he thought with determination. ‘I will not lose this time. Not to you, especially not now while you are dead.’

The floating dead king only smiled at his brother, though his eyes spoke of the sorrow from seeing him in such a state.

 

Haven closed his eyes as they started moving. Things were going to start happening. They would pick up quickly, and render judgment swiftly. The gods would descend from the sky in fiery flames and render the land on fire, if they could not seal the dark gods once again. He passed on last look over his shoulder at Flynn before they turned, and the figures by the gate were out of sight. 

He let out a long sigh as he watched the monotonous sand and sky pass by slowly. For the days as important as the ones coming up it blended seamlessly in with all the past days.

Things would not be getting easier.

Chikere lay slumped in the lumpy bed of the hotel room that he and Reuel had been renting for the past few days, ever since Reuel had insisted that they come back to Rhefv to pass on the information they had obtained traveling. The ceiling was a dirty brown of old wood, riddled in cracks. His eyes followed the lines in the wood whimsically, as he thought about his new life.

When Reuel had first suggested that they stage their deaths and elope, Kere had thought that his lover had lost his mind. Reuel was a prince. He could not simply abandon his duties for love! But Reuel had insisted, saying that there was Karik in line before him, and Amirae was more than capable of taking up his role. Kere had slowly been won over by promises of returning to Nexial, his home country, a land where they could be together without fear of retribution. Chikere knew that same sex couples were not highly regarded in Rhefv and the fact that the prince lusted after males would be blamed on him. Even if Reuel had been the one to convince him. The people might even have rebelled if they had found out about them.

But Reuel had been so confident that his plan would work, that Chikere had agreed. They had been planning their deaths months before Reuel’s father and brother died, putting him directly in line for the throne. Chikere had asked Reuel if he was sure that he wanted to go through with the plan. Surely he would want to stay with his family, not give them another reason to mourn. But Reuel had shaken his head, and told him that Amirae would be able to take the throne and make the country flourish in a way he never could, because he did not care if the country burned to the ground if it kept him from what he wanted. Chikere had shaken his head and gone along again.

He had loved the time they had spent in Nexial. They did not have to hide their relationship. They did not hide their love. People accepted them the way they were, and there were not external demands other than the ones that they chose to place on themselves. It was a wonderful freeing time. But despite their levity, they were not immune to the growing darkness that slowly crept up on the people. Their light, friendly village began to break out in fights. Murders began to walk free, and the knowledge that something was going terribly wrong caused many to move out of the country bordering the West and into Ryon, known for their strong borders. 

But Chikere and Reuel had stayed, hoping for the ill wind to pass. But the longer they stayed the louder the whispers. Akash was rising in the West. He would lead the world to victory against itself. He would destroy Rhefv and its allies to bring the West Power to a full cycle.

Chikere and Reuel had looked at each other in horror at the rumors. They knew who Akash was, and Chikere could see the war in the other’s eyes, so he had made his choice easy, and told him that they were going back to Rhefv so that Reuel could settle that debt he had. Reuel had hugged him, dropping a kiss on the top of his head, before collapsing in his seat as he realized what that meant. He would have to face the family that he had run away from, the family that he had fooled into thinking that he was dead. He had looked up at Chikere than and had asked, “Maybe we should not go back. They are all smart people, thy can figure it out without our help.”

Chikere had not let the ex-prince change his mind. He knew Reuel too well, knew that if he did not give his family the information they needed he would never forgive himself. 

And so, he found himself in a ratty hotel, waiting for his prince to wake up. His prince who still had not seen his family, and was currently snoring beside him.

He turned on his side, and shook the Rhefvian’s shoulder. “Wake up, Reuel, I wish to speak to you about something.”

Reuel groaned, but did not wake up. Chikere’s thin, platinum eyebrows pulled into a scowl. He did not like being ignored. His next attempt to wake Reuel up was not as friendly as his previous. It included a sharp elbow being dug deep into a set of defenseless ribs, and a muttered “Galia is here.”

Reuel bolted upright, exclaiming “I am up, I am up. Please do not kill me.”

Chikere smiled smugly. He always got his way, even if it was done in the most unorthodox of manners. “Now that you are up, I have been meaning to ask you, what is our next move? Are we just going to stay here, in Rhefv, or will we leave again. And before you answer, staying here in this hotel is not an option.” 

Reuel frowned. “I would like to leave again.” he finally answered, “But I would not feel right leaving without at least letting my family know that I am alive....”

“Not to mention that Ryonian prince who told you that the words would come out of either his or your mouth, and that he was hoping that it was from yours.”

Reuel hummed. “Let us go to the palace tomorrow than, and then go on to Ryon. I have some friends there, I think would be more willing to help us out. As much as I know that Amirae would be willing to help, if she knew, the priests would find out. I would like to think that the priests I have known since I was a child would not betray me, but honestly, I know better. Hassan might not like it, but he would not stand by and let me stay.”

Chikere nodded. “So tomorrow we go to the palace, and then we go to Ryon.”

 

Far above in the heavens, the gods converged. The god stood in the corner of the large conference hall and watched as Reya and Lieze filed in, followed by the Yven gods, and the Albione snitches. He shook his head as he leaned back against the purple brocaded wall, decorated with silver and god buttons and thought about how much they had lowered themselves and they did not even realize it.

He stepped forward, his feet gliding over the golden tiled floor, shined so brightly that it reflected the ceiling. “We have come forward and gathered here to discuss the release of the dark gods in the West. The Nexial and island gods have not joined us. The island gods are siding with the west and the Nexial gods are undecided as of yet. What we are here to decide is who else are we going to have to need to win this? As in the past, we have the guardian going after the dark gods, and he says that he knows how to seal them so that they will not be released again. “

The Yven goddess of song raised her voice. She was a beautiful goddess, compared to a mortal, but her beauty did not compare to some of the other goddesses, giving her a jealous and diminutive personality. She wore the traditional Yven ceremonial presentation robes, that flowed to the ground in soft blues and lavenders that blended seamlessly together in a carefully floral pattern that highlighted her dusky black hair, which was piled high on her head. “In the end, though, we are banking our powers on the fact that your girl can stall the West and dark gods long enough for them to be sealed. She is not a guardian. She is a mere human who is all but untouched by our power. IS that someone we really want to rely on to save us?”

The Yven god of wind shook his head. He was one of the more important Yven gods, and was the only seasonal representative. He was dressed similarly to the goddess of song, in royal ceremonial robes of rich, emerald green, with golden and silver dragons dancing over the hemming. His own dusky brown hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail low at the back of his neck. “I do not think that is the case. Galia is a guardian, and since she is the Girl’s sister, the Girl herself cannot be completely untouched. The god seems to have trust in her.”

Lieze scoffed. “The god is far too attached to Rhefv to make a clear decision, is that not true, my lord?”

Reya did not allow the original to answer, instead digging her rather blunt heel into the other god’s unprotected foot. “My Lord Leize,” she gritted through clenched teeth, her hands clenching the royal blue of her light skirts., “Is your problem with Amirae the fact that she is a girl? Because I can assure you that a woman can do the job just as well as a man.”

Lieze’s hands lifted in surrender, as he ignored the titters from the other gods around him. “No, my dear, that was not what I was saying at all. I merely wished to point out that we knew nothing of her, other than what the original has told us.”

Reya’s teeth bared in a snarl. “Than that would be your fault for not meeting her. My lord god, would it not be acceptable for those of us actually involved,” she cast scornful eyes over the minor Yven gods, “to meet this girl now that the Day has passed.”

The god hesitated in his answer, aware that some of those present might try to take advantage of the human’s defenseless state. He settled with, “It would be acceptable, only if you have no negative intentions in the meeting. It does not really matter what you think, anymore. It is done and over with that your future as gods rests with that girl. You will just have to deal with it if you do not like it. If anyone of you hurts her...”

The weaker gods all nodded their understanding at the original. They understood what he was saying. They were not originally independent, and he could take away that freedom they craved so much if they disobeyed. The gods of the other nations bowed, their knees bending beneath their body in respect. “My lord.” they chorused. “May your power last forever.”

 

The god watched them, with knowing eyes, knowing that before it was over, he would be betrayed.


End file.
